The Adventure of Jack
by SirPlop
Summary: It was a normal Minecraftian day, when things happen and Jack is turned into a pony and sent into Equestria! Will he stay with his newfound friends, or will he return to his blocky life and old adventures? Rated T for violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1: A New Adventure

**Look! I managed to edit! Hurrah!**

It was just a normal Minecraftian day for Jack, so he was up to his usual antics. He bummed around with his friends on earth2me, killed creepers, mined diamonds, died, respawned. His day usually happened that way but after one cold January snowstorm, that all changed.

I was wearing my lucky jacket, a faded purple one with my leather sash. (I wear this jacket ALL the time.) So I set off one fateful morning to find The End, the mystical static realm home to the Endermen. This wasn't the first time I had gone there, but it felt different this time, like I was going somewhere else. I watched the scenery around me as I walked.

"What a peaceful sight, so natural." I said aloud, as I was alone on this Cube. (Cube = Mincraftian Planet)

I was at a stronghold sooner than I had expected. I looked down the stone brick stairway that lead into the ground for a long moment before entering. It wasn't the Stronghold I had been going to, for the biome and surrounding area were not the same. As I traveled down, I thought of the many treasures that could be hidden within. I reached the bottom of the stairway, the hall pitch black. I took a torch and lit it, the flame lighting quickly in the oxygen-rich atmosphere. I walked along, killing whatever came in my path. I hit several dead ends before I came upon a large obstacle. A giant Ravine ripped the hall in two, and below was a massive pool of lava that stretched away as far as the eye could see along the ravine's length.

"Perfect." I said to myself, my voice echoing around me.

I took a few steps back, counting the length of the jump I was about to make. 12 blocks.

"Fuck MEEEEEEEEEEEEE." I yelled as I jumped into the open air. I was flying across, the wall rushing to say hello. I took out my sword and as I came in contact with the wall, imbedded it into it. I slammed against the wall with dizzying force. As I regained focus, I took into account of my situation. My right arm was still holding on to the sword in the wall, while the rest of me dangled in midair.

"Oh my." I said as I felt my grip lessen. I began swinging and grabbed onto the ledge of the hall. I pulled up with all my might, and flopped onto the floor.

"Never again." I said as I panted. I stood up and dusted myself off. I looked over the edge and grabbed my sword just as it popped out of the wall. I stood back up and began walking on, reflecting on how I would get back if this wasn't the way to the portal. But, my doubts were proven wrong.

"At last." I said, walking down the large stone brick stair case down into the small area. My entrance to the room was blocked by an extremely heavy door that was made of Titan, the strongest material in Minecraftia besides Bedrock. I walked in front of the door and heard a click. I looked down at my feet and found a stone pressure plate there. The door slide open, not making a sound. That was a property of Titan that made it so much more valuable. It never made a sound, even when it was dropped onto a very loud material, it made no noise. I walked in, the door closing behind me. I looked at the Portal, which was missing a chunk of it.

"Bollocks ." I said to myself

I turned around to exit but the door was shut, as it had done when I entered. I searched for a pressure plate or a button or something to open it, but there was nothing. I heard a quiet snicker sounding from somewhere. I looked annoyingly around, only to find nothing there. The snickers changed into a maniacal laughter that sent chills up my spine

"Show yourself!" I yelled. The laughter just kept going on and on for quite sometime before I decided that I had had enough of the laughter.

"Who are you! Show yourself!" I yelled again.

"No one of your concern. I have been tasked with a certain… job, relating to you." It said sneeringly.

"And this job is what?" I asked, my tone going down.

The Voice just sighed "Nothing of your concern."

"I demand you tell me!" I yelled, regaining my angry tone.

"Ugh, so stubborn. Tell you what, I'll just do it." It said. I felt a presence lift me up by the collar and drag me towards the End Portal. I looked at the Eyes of Ender that had been set into it. They weren't the normal greenish blue color, but instead these were a reddish pink. I heard a loud snap originate form somewhere and the Portal snapped to life, void particles spurting out of it.

"How." I managed to sputter. The voice chuckled.

"Magic. Now, Goodbye, Minecraftian." It said mockingly as the presence vanished and I plummeted down into the starry void. I looked around and the lat thing I saw before I blacked out from a heavy rack of pain was a faint pair of white, incandescent eyes


	2. Chapter 2: A Strange Place

The Adventure of Jack

As I woke up I saw bright, colorful faces staring at me. The creatures stood on four legs and where looking at me with great confusion on there strange faces.

"Alright, clear out everypony."said a young nurse-looking creature.

I heard the word "Ponies" mentioned, then I thought back to what the voice said.

"Except you." she pointed a hoof to a blue pony with wings.

"Are you…alright?" asked the blue pony with wings. I took this to be a pegasus. I had heard such stories of such magical creatures, but they where only a myth meant for little children.

"I-I'm fine, w-what happened?"

"You where hit by a train, don't you remember?"

"I-I don't remember anything." I lied

"You don't remember ANYTHING!?" the nurse-looking pony said as she came up to me.

"Ummm… where am I?" I asked nervously.

I also felt different, like I had had surgery, that and they said I was just hit by a train, but more of me hurt. It felt like I had more limbs than I had as a Minecraftian.

"You're in the Ponyville Hospital." The nurse informed me.

"Ponyville?"

"Yes, Ponyville. you where hit by the train and broke your left foreleg, 2 ribs, and your right wing." the nurse said again, plainly getting bored.

I now realized what I was. I was a pony, more specifically a pegasus. I knew that this would sound so stupid to her but I asked it anyways.

"Who am I?"

"You are Thunderstrike, though nopony knows where your from or how old you are." She read off of a chart.

I also noticed she was using her mouth to write down some information. I couldn't grasp how she did it, but she did. I tried moving my left arm but winced at the pain caused from doing so.

"Don't try to move around, the doctor will be here soon." She said again, without looking up and still in that bored tone.

"Hello everypony!" a smiling pony came in and then immediately saw me.

"Oh dear." he muttered and then walked over to the nurse and whispered to her "Whats his status?" and she replied the same thing she told me.

The blue pegasus left the room, but the nurse simply ignored her.

He whispered something to the nurse again, but I couldn't quite catch it.

"Well, i'm going to put a cast on your arm, wing and, well, can do much to your ribs, just try not to bend much." He said in his cheery tone.

His voice was so cheery, even though I had been hit by a train, a TRAIN!

"We're full on rooms so we will find somepony for you to live with while you heal up"

he said again.

"And how long will that take?" I questioned him

"….7 months to 1 1/2 years." he said sorrowfully


	3. Chapter 3: A New Home

The Adventure of Jack

"WHAT!" I exploded, but then regretted moving, as I could feel the bones crunching around painfully.

"I know your mad, but you need to stay with somepony for that time, its the only way." he said a little understandingly

I looked at him very sorrowfully and said; "I….I don't know anyone."

They where shocked by me not knowing anyone.

"You mean yo-" I cut him off

"Yes, I don't know anyone."

There was a long pause

"Hmmm… I know! You can live with Twilight, at the library, I'll even take you there" He said with a slight smile

"But Doctor, more ponies need you here." the nurse said, this time with a bit of worry in her voice.

"Then I'll have Twilight come and pick him up." he said almost joyfully.

"I'll send her a letter." the nurse said as she walked through the large door to my left.

A few minutes pass.

Then I broke the silence. "I have one question; Who's Twilight?" I asked curiously.

"Her full name is Twilight Sparkle, and she's the librarian her in Ponyville." he said rather superiorly.

"At least i enjoy reading." I said as calmly as I could.

"Splendid, yo-" he was cut of by the nurse.

"Twilights here, doctor." she said with another slight smile

'Well that was fast' I thought

"Alright then, Thunderstrike should probably go with Twilight in a wheel chair." he said happily.

As I was wheeled out of the hospital, I noticed a purple unicorn walking up to me. I guessed this was Twilight.

"Hello, I'm Twilight Sparkle" she said with a friendly smile.

"I'm Thunderstrike, pleasure to meet you, Twilight." I said using my pony name.

"I hear your going to be staying with me for awhile, am I correct?" she said in a curious voice

"Yes you are." I responded.

"Well, let's get going" she said as she went around me to the back of the wheel chair.

We left the hospital and waved to the doctor and nurse as we did. After about 10 or so minutes, we reached her house.

It was a giant tree, it had a door, some windows, and even a balcony. As we entered Twilight welcomed me to her home and the library. Also, to top it off, in from the kitchen came a small dragon, maybe about 2 feet tall. He had purple scales, a green underbelly, and a green crest that went down his back.

The dragon simply said "Hello, I'm Spike."

"I'm Thunderstrike." I replied.

"Seeya later, I'm off to go see Rarity."Spike said as he walked out of the door

All I said was "Shmancy place."

"So this is where you'll be staying." she said

"So where do I sleep?" I asked her because I hadn't the faintest idea on what was happening.

"You'll sleep in the guest bedroom." she said, pointing a hoof to a door that was in the far left corner, under the stairs.

"Thanks Twilight." I say to her, giving her a warm smile.

"Don't Mention it."

But I couldn't grasp why I was a pony, and more importantly, how there where circles in this world! In Mincrafia, the concept of a circle was just an ancient legend.

"Hey Twilight?" I asked without turning around.

"Yes, Thunderstrike?"

"Ever heard of Minecraftia? A world made up entirely of blocks?"

"Actually, yes. Buts thats just an ancient legend meant for little fillies."

"Ok, Goodnight Twilight."

"Goodnight Thunderstrike."

As I entered the room, I immediately took notice of the bookshelves lining the walls, as well as the bed in the middle. As I got out of my wheel chair and tried to get from it to the bed, I stumbled and fell over. As I did my broken arm moved around nastily.

I winced at the pain "Damn that hurts, I just hope I heal quickly" then I remembered what the doctor had said

Then I also noticed I was wearing something. I hopped over to a mirror (I used my right hoof to stand and bounced on 3 legs.) and looked at myself. What I saw was stunning. I was a black stallion with dark purple eyes and short, rough, red hair with a blue spot in it. I looked at what I was wearing, and this shocked me even more. I was wearing my lucky purple jacket, modified to fit my pony form. It even had holes for my wings to go through and sleeves down my forelegs.

I decided to just go to bed, as I hopped over to it, I heard a jingle in my pocket. I looked into my left pocket, Nothing. I looked into my right pocket, Nothing.

'Thats weird, I can't think of where the jingling is coming fro-Ah yes, my hidden pocket! Thats it!'

I quickly opened my jacket up and looked at my inner pocket. Inside of the pocket I found 2 fairly large diamonds and a stick. I knew immediately what that was, it was my sword just disassembled. Now I was very curious of what happened in that Portal. How was I a pony? How did I get here? Why was I here?

I decided not to worry anymore and just sleep, so I got into the bed and fell asleep as fast as a baby


	4. Chapter 4: Introductions

I awoke the next morning to the smell of pancakes and, more importantly, my favorite kind; raspberry.

"Wait whe- Oh yeah, pony." I said to myself as my mind caught up with the present.

I got out of bed, slide into my wheel chair, and rolled out of my bedroom.

"Mornin' Spike" I said to the purple dragon

"Good morning Thunder." He replied

"Those pancakes smell delicious, Wheres Twilight?"

"I'm over here!" came a loud voice from the back of the library, signaling that Twilight was most likely reading.

I wheeled over to her, figuring I would ask her about the ponies.

"Hey Twilight, What do you do by being a unicorn?"

She looked at me almost speechless, as if I was the most idiotic person on the planet.

"The unicorns harness magic through the use of there horns and manipulate it to cast spells such as the levitation of objects."

I questioned her more about where I was and what had been happening around the town. I learned about Nightmare Moon, Discord, Princess Celestia, her other friends, etc. etc. I also learned I was in Equestria, a world ruled by ponies.

After she finished, I asked her more about Discord, and she answered me by saying he was the God of Chaos and Disharmony.

'He was the one who sent me here! But why?'

" So, do you want to meet the rest of my friends?" Twilight questioned me.

"Hellooooo?" She asked, waving a hoof in front of my face.

I snapped back to reality from the depths of my mind and said very suddenly "Ok, lets meet your friends."

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "um… Ok."

The two of them walked (or rather rolled in my case. I rolled using my left wing and my right arm, and it took a while to figure out but it saved time) out the door and started down the road. The first of Twilight's friends I met was Pinkie Pie.

"Oh hi Twili- HUUUAAAAAAHHH!" she she said as she saw me, then she dashes off in a pink blur.

"Umm… whats wrong with her?" I asked uncertainly.

"She's just being Pinkie." Twilight reassured me.

The next one was Rarity. As they entered the boutique, I noticed an unusual amount of mannequins around, all of them in the shape of a pony. This wasn't a shock to I as he knew, from Twilight, that Rarity was a dressmaker. Still, they creeped me out because they reminded me of Slenderman, but ponified.

"I'll go get her, don't move." Twilight said.

As Twilight walked up the stairs, calling to Rarity, I wondered what the rest would look like.

"I'm coming, darling." came a voice from upstairs. I took this to be Rarity. As the mare walked down the stairs, she looked like a mess. A tape-measurer was around her neck and her mane was scruffier than what Twilight told me she normally looked like.

"Why hello Twilight, who's your friend?" Rarity turned to me.

"He's Thunderstrike, I have to take care of him while he heals."

"Why don't you just use your magic to heal him?" Rarity asked Twilight.

"I can't heal Thunder because healing magic cannot heal broken bones."

'So thats why I can't be healed with her magic' I thought.

"Well, i'm off to introduce him to the rest of us, bye Rarity!" Twilight shouted as we left.

"Goodbye Darling! and you to Thunder!" She shouted back.

The next one on the list was Fluttershy. I gathered from her name that she was a pegasus and was very shy. We walked for about 5 minutes when i broke the silence.

"What was wrong with Pinkie?" I asked, hoping she would tell me.

"Can't say, its a surprise hehe." Twilight giggled slightly. "I hate surprises." I said. I would have crossed my arms if one wasn't broken.

"Oh, come on, It's Pinkie." She turned to me and gave me a warm smile.

As we walked (again, I rolled) up the little hill to Fluttershy's home, I noticed it was also a tree, like the library. Twilight knocked on the door. "Fluttershy!" she yelled through the wood. I still couldn't figure out WHY I was so calm being a pony, it was starting to creep me out. The door creaked open and a cute little voice said;

"Oh, Hello Twilight," then she noticed me "Who's that?"

"This is Thunderstrike, I have to take care of him until he heals."

"Oh, ok then, I should let you get back to that." Fluttershy said quietly.

"Ok Fluttershy, goodbye." Twilight told the yellow mare.

"Goodbye." Fluttershy said in the same quiet voice. ( A little short, don't you think?)

We walked away from Fluttershy's tree, and after another 30 or so minutes we reached Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack's home. After we went about 50 feet into the orchard, I spotted a big red barn next to they're house. As we went up to the front door, Twilight knocked and shouted, "Applejack!". I just noticed Applejack had my name in hers, it was a very awkward moment for me. A very southern voice shouted through the door, "Be right there!"

The door opened to reveal an orange pony with a cowboy hat on her blonde mane that was tied at the ends.

"Well howdy Twilight and who are you?" she said pointing to me.

"This, Applejack, is Thunderstrike." Twilight said for the 4th time. must be annoying.

"It's a pleasure to meet ya Thunderstrike."

"Well sorry to cut this short AJ, but we got to introduce Thunder to Rainbow still, and its getting late."

"Well thats a shame, see ya'll later!" Applejack said as we started to turn around

"Goodbye Applejack!" I yelled back to her as me and Twilight rolled/walked away.

"I have a felling I know where Rainbow is." Twilight said to herself

"Where?" I asked.

"Out in the field practicing stunts, no doubt." She responded.

We exited Sweet Apple Acres and started walking towards a field where a small cyan shape was flying around like a fly. We reached the field and Twilight shouted;

"HEY RAINBOW DASH!"

The Figure stopped and looked down, and then flew down towards us. After she stopped and landed, I couldn't help but fell a little fuzzy inside after I looked at her.

"Hi Twilight, who's your Friend?" Rainbow Dash said.

"This is Thunderstrike Rainbow, I have to take care of him until he heals."

"Ok Twi." She said and then got real close to my ear and whispered; "Your stuck with the egghead."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her comment.

"What did you say Rainbow?" Twilight asked

"Oh, Nothing" She responded.

"Well, we have to get back home, I need to catch up on my studies." Twilight said in her usual voice.

"Egghead" Rainbow whispered to me again, and I chuckled.

"Goodbye Rainbow Dash." I told her.

"Goodbye Thunder." she responded.

We returned home and I immediately climbed into bed, not bothering for a snack or dinner.

"Goodnight Twilight!" I yelled through the door.

"Goodnight Thunder."

"Egghead" I chuckled


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the Princess

The Adventure of Jack

When I woke up, I again smelled pancakes, blueberry pancakes. I got out of bed, got into my wheel chair, and rolled out into the library.

"Mornin' Spike." I said like I had said yesterday.

"Good morning Thunder."

"Is Twilight up yet?"

"Nope."

"Good morning you two." Twilight said coming down the stairs.

"Good Morning Twilight." Me and Spike said at the same time. We just glanced at each other and laughed. We all ate breakfast and Twilight got up and walked to the door.

"I'm off to Canterlot today, so i'll see you two later." Twilight said

"Canterlot?" I asked

"Yes, Canterlot, the capital city of Equestria, and I'm of to see the princess"

"Can I come with you? I asked nervously

"Why?"

"Sight seeing." I said

"(Sigh)Fine."

"Awesome!"

After a 7 hour train ride, we finally reached Canterlot. It was a lot more…white then I expected it to be. I simply followed Twilight through the massive crowds of ponies and after about 43 minutes of this we emerged from the throng of people onto a little courtyard. As we walked/rolled to the main doors the guards let Twilight in, but not me. Twilight noticed and turned around and said; "Let him in guys, he's with me." the guards unbarred the way and I rolled through it.

"Where are we going Twilight?" I asked, thinking she would say something like the library or something along those lines, but instead she told me that we where going to see the princess.

"Why?" I asked her

"So you can meet her."

"Ok…Why?"

"Your impossible, you know that?"

"Eeyup" I said with a huge grin on my face.

Twilight simply face-hoofed.

We entered the throne room and sitting on the throne was (of course) Princess Celestia.

"Hello Twilight, is this the pony you've been talking about in your letters?" the Princess asked her student

"He is indeed that pony."

"Such a pity we can't heal you." the princess said to me

Celestia and Twilight talked to each other for about 5 minutes and then Twilight walked back to me.

"Its been a pleasure meeting you Thunderstrike." Celestia said

"The pleasure is mine." I said. I would have bowed if I wasn't in a wheel chair.

"Oh, and Thunder?" the princess asked

"Yeah?" I responded

"Would you like a better wheel chair?"

"What do you mean?"

"A magical one."

That sounded like the stupidest thing on Earth. Oh wait, we're not on Earth anymore, right?

"Do you agree, Thunder?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Alright then." she said. Then her horn started to glow and a little pink orb was forming in midair. When the orb got about eight inches in diameter, her horn stopped glowing and she handed the orb to Twilight.

"Place this orb in the back of the wheel chair, in the little box" she instructed her student

Twilight did as she was told and placed the orb in a little box in-between the wheels. Immediately when she placed it into the box, the wheel chair felt warmer.

"Now you need to control it, Thunder. Control it with your mind." the princess informed me

"So, I have to think of moving? Is that all?"

"Is it ever?" she said with a smirk " You have to _will _it to move."

"Sounds complicated." I said, smirking back at her

"Go on, try it."

And so I tried to will it to move forwards, but nothing happened. I tried for a good ten minutes, but I didn't move.

"Um… Princess? A little help?" I said with a sheepish smile

"You have to will it yourself, Thunder."

I tried and tried and tried and finally it moved. After that I released I need to gently will it, not force it. Me and Twilight went back to Ponyville and visited the café. And when we got there, there was a loud "SURPRISE!" that filled the room. "WHAT THE FUDGE!" was my initial reaction. There were balloons and confetti everywhere, and there was a snack bar with cupcakes, punch, cake, and other goodies. Everypony in town was there

"What is this?" I asked Pinkie when she walked up to me.

"This is your Welcome to Ponyville party!"

"My Welcome to Ponyville party?"

"Yeah, you silly filly, I just told you that." Pinkie told me, Pinkie then yelled "Let's get this party started!" and wild music played and everypony started dancing.


	6. Chapter 6: At the Party

The Adventure of Jack

**Rainbow's pov.**

After the party started, I just couldn't take my eyes of him. Oh, what am I saying? Think Rainbow Dash! Just go up to him and talk- GOSH DANGIT! its to hard, i'll never talk to him without being majorly embarrassed.

**Jack's pov.**

The party was going great, There was a pie eating contest, pin the tail on the pony, apple bobbing, and that kind of stuff. I hadn't seen Rainbow yet, I wonder where she was, because I needed to speak to her. I saw her near the back and rolled over to her. "Hi Rainbow." I said with a smile. She jumped about 10 feet in the air and I let out a chuckle. "O-Oh, hi Thunder. Don't sneak up on me like that!" she said with a small frown. "Sooo… what have you been up to Rainbow?" I asked her.

"Nothin much." she said,her frown turning into a smile.

"You've been up to something, I know it." I chuckled. She gave me a sheepish smile. "I've been up to my "Normal" antics." she said with a giggle.

"And what are your "Normal" antics?"

"Shtuff." she said with another giggle.

"What kind of Shtuff?"

"My "Normal" antics." she said with a growing grin

"I see where this is going." I said with a sigh

"BWHAHAHAHA" she suddenly burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked the laughing mare. She pointed behind me. I turned around and noticed Twilight doing the most absurd dance moves I've every seen.

"*snicker* *snicker* HAHAHAH!" I burst out laughing as well. I then noticed everypony looking at me and Twilight asked; "What are you two laughing about?"

I stopped laughing and said; "Bad Jokes." she simply nodded, and the party resumed

Now I asked Rainbow my question, "Rainbow, why do you call Twilight an egghead?"

"Because she reads a LOT."

"I read a lot… Do you think i'm an egghead?" I asked her

"Do you read everyday?"

"Yeah." I responded. I could tell she was getting uncomfortable. "Hey Rainbow, don't feel down. I think it's a funny term."

"Really?" she asked, looking ashamed.

"Yeah, I think it's a quirky little term."

Rainbow looked much happier.

"Come on, Rainbow, let's enjoy the party." I said, putting by right arm around her, and we trotted into the crowd.

After a while, ponies started to leave, so me and the rest of the gang said they're good nights and me, Twilight, and Spike went home to the library.

**Rainbow's pov.**

Man, that was one great part, better than the usual ones. It was probably better because Thunder came over and talked to me, Twilight's ridiculous dancing, and then Thunder's quick response to Twilight's question. Before we left the party, I whispered to Thunder; "Thank you." and he smiled a little. I was much happier after that party with Thunder, yet I don't know why.

**Jack's pov.**

I said my goodnights to Twilight and Spike and went to my room. I hadn't taken of my jacket in 4 days, mainly because I can't. I decided I would visit the local blacksmith in the morning to get my sword made again


	7. Chapter 7: A Day at the Smith's

The Adventure of Jack

As usual, I woke up to the smell of pancakes, but this time they where plain. I got out of bed, got into my wheel chair, rolled out of my room, and me and Spike exchanged good morning's as usual.

"Spike, I'm going to the blacksmith's to get something reforged, be back in awhile." I said after I ate my pancakes.

"Do you have any bits?" the dragon asked me.

"Bits, what are those?"

"You know, currency."

"Oooh, no." I responded with a chuckle.

"Then take this, 60 bits." he said as he tossed me a sack full of little gold coins.

"Thanks Spike, be back soon."

**20 minutes later**

I finally reached the blacksmiths, and I was tired because willing a chair to move around for 20 minutes straight takes a lot out of a non-magic-user. Anyways, I entered the store and rolled up to the counter. I noticed there was a bell on the desk so I rang it. I heard banging and and a brown earth pony in a black apron stood behind the counter.

"Welcome to Ironhoof Blacksmith, how may I help you?" he said like he had said a hundred times.

"I'm hoping you can…forge something for me." I said looking up at the very large pony. I was around 3.7 and he was like 4.5, so he was big.

"What do you need forged; a buckle, a latch, a lo-" I cut him off

"A Diamond Sword." I said. He simply laughed.

"A hahaha Diamond hehe sword hohar.. oh wait, you're serious, aren't you?" He said, I nodded.

"Well, first off, I need diamonds."

"I have diamonds with me"

"Really?" he asked

I showed him the diamonds, and he got excited. "Those are the biggest diamonds I've ever SEEN. Where did you get them? How did you get them? Who tol-mmph." he was muffled by my hoof to his mouth.

"Just make the sword." I said sternly.

"Ok ok, don't bite my head off, that'll be 50 bits," he stated

"Here." I handed him the money, diamonds, and stick.

"It'll be ready in about 20 minutes" he said, walking towards the back.

"Can I watch?" the words slipped from my mouth. I was worried, but he said yes.

"You know, I've never made a Diamond weapon before, It's rare to be able to." he said as we walked to the forge.

"Really, why?" I asked him

"A. Diamonds are rare, B. they have an extremely high melting point."

"Well, thats unfortunate, where I come from, diamond tools are common."

"Did you say they're common? the smith said.

"By common, I mean its everyone's goal to have diamond tools." I said.

"Have you ever made any?" he asked me, looking at me with an excited look in his eyes

"Well….yes." I said with a sheepish smile.

"Then you make it." he said. I looked at him and he simply winked.

"Umm…sure." I said, walking up to the forge.

After and eternity of waiting, the diamonds had melted into shape and the sword was cooled enough for it to not burn, but still soft enough to engrave. And thats what I did, I engraved the sword, but I'm not telling what I engraved.

"There, done" I said with a victorious expression.

"How you did that, I will never know." the blacksmith said with his jaw hanging open. As I rolled past him, I pushed his jaw up, so his mouth was closed.

"Goodbye, Ironhoof!" I yelled as I left the smith still staring at me in amazement.

"Goodbye."

When I got home to the library, I looked at the clock and I was surprised to see the time was 7:42.

When spike saw me, he just said, "You've been gone for awhile, what kept you?"

"Diamond Swords take awhile to make, Spike." I said as his jaw dropped.

"You made a Diamond sword? How?"

"It's a secret." I said with a chuckle "Well, good night Spike."

"Goodnight Thunder.


	8. Chapter 8: A Surprise Meeting

I woke up the next morning, and smelled pancakes. Again. I rolled out the door and went to the kitchen where Spike was, again, making pancakes.

"Mornin' Spike" I said to him again.

"Goodmorning Thunder. Rainbow told me to tell you to meet her at Sugar Cube Corner today at 1:00."

"Why?" I asked him in a curious tone.

"Dunno, she just said she wanted to talk." Spike said as curiously as me.

I looked at the clock to see it was 7:30. "Well, thats going to be awhile." I said with a grin. "I think i'll go and wander around aimlessly until 12:40, bye Spike."

"Bye." he responded

I walked towards the door and then turned back around to Spike "Spike, where's Twilight?"

"She's up in Canterlot visiting her family."

"Oh, ok…" I responded, my ears turned down.

"Hey man, whats wrong?" Spike asked me as he walked up to me

"I've never had a family, or anyone to care for." I said, sniffling slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry for bringing that up." Spike said, obviously feeling bad

"It's alright, Spike." I said, still sniffling "Anyways, bye Spike."

**Rainbow's pov. **

I walked over to Rarities and knocked on the door.

"Come In" she said through the door. "Oh, hello Rainbow, what are you doing here?" she asked me as I walked in

"I came here to….. ask you some questions." I said nervously

"Well then, don't just stand there, ask away." She said in a delighted tone, as she had probably not gotten many customers that day.

"Do you think I should, you know, hook up with somepony?" She asked in a voice much like fluttershy's.

"It's your life, darling, live it how you want. Also, do you have somepony in mind?" Rarity looked at her friend.

"I do not!" Rainbow dash glared at her friend. "Then why'd you ask?" Rarity walked over to her friend.

"I..uh.. have to do something, away from here, right now!" Rainbow said as she hurriedly left the boutique.

**Jack's pov**.

I walked aimlessly around Ponyville, visiting all manner of shops. I stopped by to say hello to the "Mane 6" as Twilight had told me with a giggle. I looked at my watch (Which I had bought for 5 bits at a clockshop.) which said 12:53. "Better get to sugar cube corner to meet Rainbow." I said to myself. I arrived at Sugar Cube Corner at 12:59 sharp. Rainbow was sitting in the corner alone. She only looked up when I approached her.

"Hi Rainbow." I said in a cheery voice

"Hi Thunder…" She said in a more depressed voice. Her ears bent down

"Whats wrong, Rainbow?" I asked, concerned.

"It's just that…." Her voice trailed off.

"It's just that what?"

"It's just that…. The comets are falling tonight and I wondered… would you like to join me? As in, not with the rest of them?" She said, blushing a deep red.

"Is that all? I'd be more than happy to accompany you, Rainbow." I said in the most gentleman-like voice I could.

Her ears perked up again "You will?" she asked in a happier tone

"Of course I will." I said with a warm smile. She smiled back, the blush gone.

Our moment was shattered by a letter popping in front of my face. "Hello, whats this?"

It was a letter from Princess Celestia

_Dear Thunderstrike,_

_I would like you to come and visit me in Canterlot Castle tomorrow. I have a matter to discuss with you that is of utmost importance._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Celestia_

"What was that?" Rainbow asked in her more usual tone. "It was a letter from the Princess saying to meet her in Canterlot Castle tomorrow." I responded

"But thats when the comet fall will be happening." she said, her depressed tone coming back.

"Don't worry, Rainbow, I'll be back in time for the comet fall with you." I gave her another smile.

"I have to get back to weather patrol now, Bye!" she said to me, getting up and walking towards the door. "Oh, I almost forgot." she came back over to me and kissed me on the cheek. Nothing much but yet, she kissed me. She blushed a light red and left sugar cube corner. I just sat there, stunned.

"Wow, Rainbow has never asked somepony to watch the comets with her, let alone kissed!" pinkie came over in her usual spunky attitude.

I Just sat there, gawking at the door. "Now… I wonder what the princess has to speak to me about tomorrow, and I have to be back by sunset to watch the comets." I told myself. I then left Sugar Cube Corner and visited each of the "Mane 6" until the day ended


	9. Chapter 9: A Great Night

My morning was the same as every other day. Pancakes, goodmornings, and a little chat. Today, I was heading to Canterlot to see what the princess wanted. I hopped on the train and sat in the 4th row in the second car. I was in Canterlot by 1:09, and rolled to the castle and got there by 1: 37. I walked up to the main doors and was blocked by the guards.

"Halt, Sie sind nicht laut in Canterlot ohne einen Pass!" The guard shouted at me.

I rolled over to the other guard. "You got any idea what this guy is saying?" I asked

"No clue, the guard on this post retired and an immigrant from Germaney filled in for him." He whispered to me, then he walked over to the Germane guard and nudged him a little. The guard grumbled and let me pass.

"Thanks, man." I said to the English-speaking guard. "Anytime." he responded to me.

I rolled down the corridor and looked at the colorful stained-glass window pictures. I soon came apron the throne room and rolled over to where the princess sat.

"Princess, you requested me?" I asked.

"Yes, Jack, I did." She said with a slight smile

"H-How do you know?" I asked her stutteringly.

"I've known ever since you made your sword, Jack." She said, retaining her smile.

"B-But how? How could that tell you?" I spluttered.

"Only Mincraftians can make diamond swords, Jack." She said, the smile vanishing from her person. "But I've been wondering, would you go back to Minecraftia to live with your other friends, or stay here, with your new ones. And your…closer friend."

"My closer frien- wait, WHAT?" I yelled softly. The Princess only giggled at my remark.

"I also noticed you haven't been eating much at all, why?" she questioned.

"I've never eaten much, only when I'm super hungry do I eat a lot."

"So you've kept that trait, have you. And you'll have to break the news of your origins to one of your friends sometime in the near future, but the question is; who?"

"I…I think I know who to tell first. But I'll tell her after the comets." I said

"I'll leave you to do that, Jack. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, princess."

I rolled out of Canterlot Castle and looked at the time. It was 4:59, wow time flies fast when your talking to Celestia. I rolled into and out of the crowd and onto the train. I arrived in ponyville at 6:48 and rolled home.

"Hello Thunder. How'd the chat with the princess go?" Twilight said as I rolled into the doorway. Twilight was reading a book, as usual.

"It went fine, when do the comets start?"

"They start in an hour. And what did you discuss with the princess?" Twilight asked.

"It's…. Secret." I said with a slight smile.

"I'm gonna sleep awhile, wake me up when we leave for the comets."

"Ok, Thunder. Have a good nap." Twilight giggled, and returned to her book.

They did as I asked and woke me up at 7:47. "Who, wha- oh, the comets?" I asked as I got into my wheel chair. She nodded

"Ok, lead the way!"

We walked/rolled until we came to a cliff and Twilight set down the blanket she had packed. I continued to role until I found Rainbow looking at the sky, sitting on her own blanket. I rolled over to her and she looked up at me. "You made it!" She said happily as she jumped up and hugged me. "Um… Rainbow?" I asked uncertainly. She stopped hugging and looked up to see many ponies staring at her in confusion.

"Um..hehe, sorry." Rainbow said with a slightly embarrassed giggle. She sat back down and I climbed out of my wheel chair to sit next to her.

She looked up at me and smiled. "You really shouldn't get out of that thing, you know." she said, still smiling

"I'm determined to actually sit on the ground instead of in a chair." I said as she giggled more.

We had sat there for several hours watching the comets when I felt something against my shoulder. I turned to see Rainbow sleeping, her head resting on my shoulder. I stretched my wing over her and sighed. "This has truly been a great night.


	10. Chapter 10: An Ancient Memory

After That night with Rainbow, everything changed. Apparently the rest of the "Mane 6" had been secretly watching us and had gawked at what they had seen. Rainbow had never treated anypony like she did me. Ever. They were pondering over what this could mean for the me and Rainbow when we walked/rolled into the café.

"Hello girls" I said cheerily as me and Rainbow sat down.

"Hello Thunder, Hello Rainbow. What took you two so long?" Twilight asked

"Nothing much, we just took a walk." Rainbow smiled.

"Uh huh." Applejack said uncertainly.

"And guess what guys! My wing and ribs are healed!" I said excitedly

Everyone jumped up and congratulated me. "What about ya arm, Thunder?" Applejack asked

"It was completely shattered, so thats gonna take a few more months to heal, so still no walking for me."

"Its a shame, but atlas he can do more things now." Rainbow said. Suddenly, a letter appeared on the table next to her. "Whats this?"

_I'm coming for you, Rainbow Dash, with a little surprise._

_- Gilda_

Rainbow's jaw dropped. "Gilda." She said with a shudder. "And she has a "Surprise" with her."

"Who's Gilda?" I asked. "She's a jerky Griffon, Thunder. She was my friend in flight school." Rainbow replied

"And she's coming here. Why?"

"Revenge." Rainbow said quietly

"What kind of Revenge we talkin' bout here." I said in my serious voice.

" A Gilda Revenge, those of which are never pleasant." Rainbow said back

"What should we do?" Twilight broke in to our conversation

"Fight back, what else?" Rainbow said "But none of us know how to fight a griffon."

Suddenly, I lost sight and just sat there for a few seconds until a picture came up where my vision should have been.

_I Stepped back away from the giant creature that threatened to slice me to shreds with it's massive claws. I had a large gash on my right arm, and it was snowy and very cold. I was standing on the plateau of Mt. Hermonias. "It's useless, bird, give up while you still can." I said mockingly_

_"You think you can beat me, puny Minecraftian? You be the one that should give up, for I will not give up to something as weak as you." A Voice Said back to me_

_The shape emerged out of the close fog and revealed itself as a Griffon, its big burly chest full of gashes and cuts. I noticed I was back to my Minecraftian shape and holding my Sword, blood covering its shining exterior. "Then It shall be so, Griffon." I said with a snarl "Bring it on."_

_The Griffon lashed forwards, its claws extended to their full 3-foot length. I quickly dodged the attack and attempted to land a hit on its back while it was turned, but it turned around and blocked it with its sharp claws. I had hope, as I was the best Adventurer in all of Minecraftia next to Steve. We locked into a stand-down. I took advantage of the lock and punched the bird in the face. He flinched and I kicked him with all the strength I had in my leg. He fell over a good 5 feet away from me, the ground being so sleek. He quickly got up and flew straight at me, a bloodlust coming to his eyes. I just moved a split second until impact, to ensure he couldn't stop his attack. He slammed straight into the icy wall behind me and I heard a crack. I turned around to see the ice wall cracking, all around the griffon's head. The ice exploded as the griffon broke free of his prison and caught me by surprise, slamming me into the wall, holding me up so that I faced him._

_"Did You think you could beat me, Minecraftian? ME? Anarchias, the spirit of Eternal Turmoil and Acrimony?!" He yelled to my face._

_"Actually, I still do." I said with a chuckle. He looked at me funnily and I kneed him in the jaw. He released his grasp on me, clutching his jaw. I then picked up my sword and rammed it through his left arm. He shrieked in pain and then he kicked me full in the stomach, causing me to fly back clutching my stomach. Blood was dripping from my lip as I got back up, although Anarchias's jaw was bleeding quite badly. He pulled the sword out of his arm and tossed to the edge of the plateau._

_"Now this is more interesting?" he said with a chaotic laugh. While he was laughing, I ran at him and he just looked at me like I was stupid. He ran towards me and held his claws out in front of him. We reached 4 feet away from each other and I slid downwards, underneath him towards my sword. He stood there, dumbfounded for a second, then he turned around and realized my plan. He charged at me and I had just reached my sword. He was right behind me and I held my sword facing backwards under my arm, and I stood up. He ran straight into it and gave a pathetic grunt. I turned around to see he had impaled himself on the blade, right through his heart. I bent my head towards his ear and whispered; "Only God can save you now." I had extracted my sword. I plucked one of his feathers, for keepsakes. I then watched as his skin and feathers disintegrated, Then his skeleton started to blow away in the breeze._

I snapped back to reality as I realized I had been out for several minutes. The girls where very worried about me. when Rainbow saw me snap back to reality, she jumped up and hugged me. I returned the hug and then we broke it after a few seconds.

"What happened to you, Thunder?" Twilight asked, excited to hear what I had to say

"Anarchias." was all I said

"Anarchias? Whats that?" She asked in a puzzled tone

"He's the spirit of Turmoil and Acrimony. He is also Discord's brother." I said in a raspy voice. They all gasped at my words. "Discord has a brother! Who told you this?" Twilight exploded, luckily, we were alone in the café.

"I have to tell you all something," I said quiveringly. "What sugar cube? Applejack asked

"I-I'm, the Minecraftian.


	11. Chapter 11: A Canterlot Wedding Pt 1

They just sat there staring at me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a feather.

"This is Turmoil's Feather. In it is the greatest power in the universe, except using it will corrupt the user's soul and turn them to the side of evil."

They still sat there, gawking. I turn around and roll out the door, into the streets of ponyville.

**2 Weeks Later**

The "Mane 6" had gotten used to the fact that I was the Minecraftian, although Twilight still questioned me about Minecraftia, things were pretty good. Me and the Mane 6 were enjoying a picnic Twilight had prepared when Spike came running up to us, waving his hand as he held something in it. He reached us, panting.

"I…Have…A…Letter…from….Cele…stia." He said, panting heavily. Twilight levitated the scroll from Spike and opened it.

_Dear Twilight,_

_I am sure you are as excited as I am about the upcoming wedding in Canterlot. I will be subsiding over the ceremony, and would like you and your friends to help with the preparations of such a wonderful occasion. Fluttershy, I would like you and your songbird choir to provide the music. Pinkie Pie, I could not think of anyone more qualified than you to host the reception. Applejack, you will be in charge of the catering for the reception. Rainbow Dash, I would very much appreciate it if you could perform a Sonic Rainboom as the bride and groom complete they're "I Do's". Rarity, you will be in charge of designing the dresses for the bride and her bridesmaids. Thunderstrike, I know of no better smith in all of Equestria. You will create the diamond wedding rings. And as for you, Twilight, you will be playing the most important role of all; Making sure that everything goes as planned. See you all very soon._

_Yours, Princess Celestia._

"But I don't understand. Who's getting married?" Twilight said, looking at the scroll with puzzlement.

"Opps, I was probably supposed to give you this one first." Spike said with a sheepish smile

_Princess Celestia accordingly invites you to the marriage of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and _"Gasps, My BROTHER?"

"Woa Woa. Twilight, you have a brother?" I asked in curiosity

"His name is Shining Armor, Thunder." Twilight said to me.

Insert B.B.B.F.F. Song here

"As one of your P.F.F.'s" Applejack began. We gave her funny looks "Pony Friend Forever." She said. We made sense of it and let her continue.

"I think your brother seems like a good guy."

"Yeah, he is pretty special. They don't just let another pony be the captain of the royal guard." Twilight said, her ears perked down

"So let me get this straight. we're not just helping out in the wedding of a princess. But a Captain of the Royal Guard!" Rarity exclaimed

"I…guess we are." Twilight said in a depressed tone. Rarity swayed and Twilight levitated a pillow and placed it under where Rarity was falling. Rarity fell with a plop and everypony started celebrating, except Twilight.

The Train ride over there was really fun. We talked about the wedding and I told Rainbow a little more about my past as the Minecraftian, which is an extremely high honor to have bestowed upon you in Minecraftia. We arrived at Canterlot and we passed through a pinkish-purple bubble. As we walked out of the train, we immediately noticed the massive amount of guards.

"Woaw, Whats with all the guards? Rainbow asked herself

"I'm sure they're just taking the necessary precautions. Royal weddings do bring out the strange in ponies." Rarity replied. After she did, Pinkie sneezed streamers and confetti, then walked on as if nothing had happened. Twilight was muttering to herself and heading towards the castle. I didn't bother to follow her, as I had a duty at the forge.

After about a day, Princess Mi Amore Candenza came in to check in on my progress. I was sweaty, filthy, and wearing my wielding apron.

"Good Afternoon, Princess. Come to check on the rings?" I said, wiping sweat from my brow.

"Wow." Was all she could say at the half-created rings that reflected her face like a mirror. "Keep it up."

I had finished making the rings (Which had taken 2 days of nonstop work to create and engrave, the engraving said; _To love another is to love yourself_.) and went to the restaurant where the girls were meeting. I came around the corner to see the girls, except Twilight, sitting around a table. I rolled over and joined them.

"Hello Thu- WOAH." Rainbow exclaimed. I realized I was still wearing my apron and gloves, and had not taken a shower. "You look….Awful."

"And this is what creating 2 tiny rings and engraving them will do to you." I said with a smile. The rest of the girls giggled. I saw Twilight coming casually towards us.

"Hi Twilight." I said, making room for her to sit. (I was sitting next to Rainbow.)

"Hi guys." she said before sitting next to me.

"I bet I can guess what your all thinking. Cadence is the absolute worst bride-to-be ever." She said, placing her drink on the table. We all sort of stared at her, wondering what had happened.

"Who Me?" Spike said, mimicking Cadence's voice and holding up a little figurine.

"Spike, That goes on the cake." Applejack said, beaming at him. he pushed it forwards and giggling slightly.

"Twilight, what ever are you talking about? Cadence is an absolute gem!" Rarity said happily

"But Rarity, she was so demanding." Twilight said

"But of course she was. Why shouldn't she expect the very best on her wedding day?" Rarity said in the same happy tone.

"Applejack, did you know after she told you how much she just "loved loved loved" your hors d'oeuvres she threw them in the trash?"

"She was probably just trying to spare my feelings." Applejack said sincerely

"No, she was just being fake and totally insincere!" Twilight yelled softly

"Well, she did interrupt one of my birds during a rehearsal." Fluttershy said quietly.

"See? Rude!" Twilight said, folding her arms.

"But he was singing really off-key." Fluttershy said, raising a bird that "Sung" fucking terribly.

"*Sigh* Pinkie Pie, you must have se-" Twilight began before she heard fake kissing sounds coming from Spike and Pinkie, who were playing with the figurines.

"Never mind." Twilight said, rolling her eyes. "Rainbow Dash, your with me right?"

"Sorry Twi, been busy prepping for my Sonic Rainboom to pay much attention to the brides bad attitude." Rainbow replied, flexing her wings.

"What about you, Thunder?" Twilight asked me

"She came into the forge and only said wow." I said, smiling.

Twilight made a grumbling sound.

"The Princess is about to get married! I'm sure any negative behavior she might be displaying are simply the result of nerves." Rarity said to her friend.

Twilight slammed her hooves on the table "And I'm sure its the result of her being an awful pony that doesn't deserve to know shining armor, let alone marry him!"

"Don't you think you may be being a tiny bit possessive of your brother?" Applejack asked, and we all turned to Twilight and simply said "Mmm Hmm" while nodding our heads.

"I am not being possessive, and I am not taking it out on Cadence. Your all so caught up in your wedding planning to even think there're shouldn't even be a wedding!" Twilight yelled, slamming her hoof on the table, knocking over all our drinks. Then she left the table and walked away.

"Well somepony woke up on the wrong side of the attitude bed." I chuckled as they all giggled.


	12. Chapter 12: A Canterlot Wedding Pt 2

It was an hour before the Princess came in and asked us (Not me, of course.) to be her new bridesmaids, since we all were working so hard. They all said yes and she walked out. About another hour passed as Rarity had finished the dresses, (I was going to wear my normal jacket, which Rarity offered to "Spruse Up" which I declined, saying that this jacket had not been changed in over 52 years, except for patching and sowing rips.) when Twilight burst in saying; "Shining Armor is in real trouble, you have to help-" She started before noticing the girls in they're dresses. "What are you-" Twilight began, then Fluttershy interrupted her by flying up to her. "Can you believe it? We're going to be Princess Mi Amore Cadenza's new Bridesmaids!"

"New Bridesmaids? What happened to her old Bridesmaids?" Twilight said in a disapproving tone.

"She didn't say, but she tell us that she would 'Love Love Love' it if we filled in for them." Applejack said happily.

"Seeing all the work we've been working so hard and everything." Rarity added

"And you had your doubts about her." Applejack said

"Oh, She's just an absolute gem." Rarity said

"You sure this is what I should wear?" Rainbow started, fiddling with her dress with her tail and back-hooves." Doesn't seem all that aerodynamic." She finished

"Hmm, I'll see what I can do." Rarity said, walking off towards the backdoor, Rainbow following. The rest started chatting among themselves. Twilight put her head down and walked out. The next day, at the pre-wedding or what ever, I sat off to the side next to Spike, who was playing with the figurines again. The girls walked in, heads held high and walking a little slowly.

"Perfect Girls, no need to rush." Celestia said. Rainbow gave Rarity a wink and they both made excited faces. "And of course, Cadence will enter." Celestia finished. Then the two Unicorn guards opened the doors, revealing Cadence. Then she started walking down the carpet until she was standing opposite Shining.y

"I'll say a few words, and then we'll begin with the vows." Celestia said as Shining and Cadence rubbed horns. "Shining, you'll get the rings from your best mare."

Shining turned around to look at where Twilight should have been standing, but she wasn't there. "Hey, has anypony seen Twilight?" Shining asked. Suddenly, the doors opened with magic and revealed Twilight.

"I'm here." Twilight yelled, "And I'm not going to stand next to her, and neither should you!"

Shining made an embarrassed face and then said to cadence, "I sorry, I don't know why she's acting like this." Cadence simply rolled her eyes in an angry manner. "Maybe we should just ignore her." Cadence said grouchily.

"You have to listen to me!" Twilight yelled at them. Then Fluttershy came over and asked something that I could not understand, but Twilight said; "I'm fine." Then Applejack interrupted, "You sure about that?" she said, but then Twilight pulled her hat down over her face with her magic.

"I've got something to say." Twilight yelled again

"She's EVIL!" She yelled, pointing towards Cadence, where then Shining stepped in-front of her defensively.

"She's been horrible to my friends." Then Twilight teleported behind Cadence. "She's obviously done something to her bridesmaids," Twilight started to walk towards the princess, making her backup. " And if thats not enough, I saw her put a spell on my brother that made his eyes go all." She stopped and rolled her eyes around in her head and stuck out her tongue. Twilight had Cadence against the wall. We all just stared at her in disbelief. Cadence then started crying, "Why are you doing this to me!" she said, crying and running towards the door.

"Because your Evil!" Twilight yelled after her. When Cadence had just gotten out of the room, Twilight teleported into the doorway, shouting after Cadence; "EVIL! And if I don't stop you, you're going to ruin my brother's life!" Twilight finished

Me, Rainbow, and Rarity stood/sat there, our jaws hanging open. Twilight walked backwards with a smile when she bumped into Shining. She looked up at him and he was frowning very angrily down at her. She smiled sheepishly up at him.

"Do you know why my eyes went all," his eyes did the rolling thing. "Because ever since I started having to perform my protection spell, I've been getting terrible migraines. Cadence hasn't been casting spells on me, she's been using her magic to heal me! And she decided to replace her bridesmaids, because the only reason they wanted to be in the wedding so they could meet Canterlot royalty. She hasn't been on best behavior with your friends, its because of me being so busy, she's had to make all the decisions about the wedding!" Twilight attempted to protest, but Shining just continued. "She's completely stressed out because it's really important to her that our big day be perfect! Something that obviously not important to you." He held his head at this point and made a small grunt. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go comfort my bride." He started walking off and Twilight held a hoof up, but quickly lowered it. "And you can forget about being my best mare. In fact, if I we're you, I wouldn't even bother to show up to the wedding at all." He said as he walked out. Twilight sat down and looked at us.

"Come on yawl, lets go and check on the princess." Applejack said. they all got up and, with out even looking at her, walked out of the room. Princess Celestia started leaving as well. "I-" Twilight started, but was interrupted by her. "You have a lot to think about." The Princess said stubbornly. The last pony was me, I rolled up to Twilight.

"Twilight?" I asked

"You probably hate me right now, just go away." She said, sobbing.

"Twilight, I understand. Cadence IS evil, I've seen it in her eyes." I said before leaving her to her solitude

**Stupid Auto-Correct**

**- SirPlop**


	13. Chapter 13: A Canterlot Wedding Pt 3

The next day at the wedding, Everypony was gathered in the throne room. I was sitting opposite of Spike, and I was wearing my lucky jacket and a red bow-tie. Princesss Celestia started the ceremony.

"Mares and Gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Shining Armor. Do you, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, take Shining armor to be your husband through any weather or argument?"

"I Do."

"And do you, Shining Armor, Take Princess Mi Amore Cadenza to be your wife through any weather or argument?"

"I Do."

"Princess Cadence and Shining Armor, it is my great pleasure to pronounce you-"

"STOOOOOP!" somepony yelled through the doors. We all looked up to see Twilight.

"Ugh, why does she have to be so possessive of her brother?" Cadence said. We gave her funny looks and then she added; "Why does she have to ruin my special day."

"Because, its not your special day!" A Voice yelled that sounded exactly like Cadence's. "Its mine." the voice yelled, and everypony turned to see another Cadence standing in the doorway. Everypony gasped, except me.

"What? But how did you escape my bridesmaids?" exclaimed Cadence.

"Little tricks." said the new Cadence

"Hah, clever, but your still to late."

"I-I don't understand, how can there be two of em?" Applejack said with a confused look.

"She's a Changeling! She takes the form of somepony you love and gains power by feeding off your love for them!"

The Old cadences eyes were glowing green, along with her horn. Suddenly, a circle of green fire surrounded her and then shot up in a pillar of green flame. When the fire had stopped, in her place was an Black insect-like Alicorn.

"Nhahahahaha. Right you are, Princess. As queen of the Changelings, it is up to me to find food for my subjects. Equestria has more love than I have ever encountered. My fellow Changelings will be able to devour so much of it, We will gain more power than we have ever dreamed of!" she said in her very odd voice.

"They'll never get the chance! Shining armor's protection spell will keep them from ever even reaching us!" Cadence yelled at the queen.

She laughed evilly, "OH, I doubt that, Isn't that right, dear?" she turned around and her horn glowed, causing Shining to nod. Cadence saw this and started galloping towards her, but stopped as the Queen stomped her hoof down.

"Nuhuhu, don't want to go back down to the caves, do you?" she said, her horn glowing. Cadence took two paces back. "Ever since I took over your place, I've been feeding off of Shining Armor's love for you. Every moment he grows weaker, and so does his spell. Even now my minions are chipping away at it." After she said this, she looked up. Everypony else did and all we saw was the sky filled with black buzzing shapes. We all gasped again. "Mwhahahaha, he might not be my husband, but he is under my total control now!" Cadence gasped; "And, i'm sorry to say, unable to do his duties as captain of the royal guard!"

"Not my Shining Armor!" Cadence said, reaching a hoof out.

"Soon my Changeling army will break through. First, we take Canterlot, and then ALL of Equestria!"

"No." She glanced behind her to see Celestia walking up. "You Won't. You may have made it impossible for Shining Armor to perform his spell. But now that you have so foolishly revealed your true self." They charged at each other and locked horns, "I can protect my subjects!" Celestia pulled away and flew up, her horn glowing. "FROM YOU!" she shouted, her horn shooting a yellow beam. The Queen Shot a green beam to meet Celestia's. they continued until the green beam pushed back the yellow beam back to Celestia's horn. There was an explosion of bright light, and after we could see again, we saw Princess Celestia falling to the ground, the end of her horn burnt. Everypony gasped and Twilight yelled; "Princess Celestia!" and we ran over to her

"Ha, Shining Armor's love for you is even stronger than I thought. Consuming it has made me even more powerful than Celestia!" The Queen Yelled

"The Elements of Harmony, you must get to them, and use there power to defeat the Queen!" Celestia said to us. We looked at each other and nodded. The girls cast off they're garnets and ran out of the castle, Rarity catching them as they fell. We yelled for her and she came after us. The Queen laughing as we ran. We gazed up to noticed the Changelings pounding down on the shield. With one final pound, the shield came crumbling down. I looked up again to notice several Changelings charging at us, using their magic to make a green wall in front of themselves.

"Go, GO" Twilight said to us as we started running down the street. We dodged multiple Changelings before one came down directly in front of Twilight. It snarled at her, but she raised her forelegs and slammed them down on his head. We ran across him and up towards the courtyard. When we got there, we gasped at the amount of Changelings in front of us, as there where hundreds.

"Looks like we're gonna have to do this, the hard way!" Rainbow said, bumping her hooves together. She ran up to one and got unnerved when it was herself looking in a mirror, they did some actions until the Changeling pushed her to the ground. "How did he-" she started when all around her Changelings started to change into us.

"Their Changelings, remember?" Twilight said to Rainbow

"Their Changelings, remember?" 5 Changeling Twilights said, smiling.

"Don't let them distract you, we need to get to the Elements of Harmony, their our only hope." Twilight said

"I'm going to enjoy this." I said,pulling out my sword and actually standing up onto all 4 legs. The girls looked at me with surprise. "What, I've been practicing."

We leaped at the Changelings and they leaped at us


	14. Chapter 14: A Canterlot Wedding Pt 4

We started attacking the Changelings wildly, Twilight and the rest punching and bucking, while I used my sword to cut and stab. one Changeling tried to grab me from behind, but I elbowed him in the ribs. He stubbled back and I whirled around and sliced his head off. Another tried to zap me, but I deflected it back at him with my sword and it vaporized him instantly. Three tried to gang up on me, but as they tried to jump onto of me, i held my sword up ad they landed onto it, impaling all three of them. I whirled around after pushing them off and punched one in the face. I continued fighting until I came back to back with Rainbow. I held my sword in front of me, ready to strike when I noticed in the reflection, Rainbow was a Changeling. "Yo, Rainbow." I whispered to her. "Yeah?" She whispered back. "Your all a lie." I said as I stabbed her in the back. She instantly turned back into a changeling. I was surrounded by around 20 of them when a powerful blast of magic swept them away. I turned to see Twilight smiling at me. I nodded and rushed into more of them, hacking and slashing.

I came up to a Rainbow Dash that was punching Changelings left and right. She was about to get pounced when I jumped and tackled the pouncer. The Rainbow turned and I stabbed the Changeling in the face. "Brutal." She said. "Exactly." I said back. I ran my sword through another's gut and Rainbow punched one in the face. As we fought, I started asking Rainbow questions. " How many Battles have you been in, Rainbow?" I asked. "Two; This one and one at flight school." She stated "You?" She asked, tackling one guy and punching his face repeatedly. "I've been in to many to count." I said back plainly.

We fought until all of the Changelings were either dead or dying. We looked towards the horizon and saw thousands more coming. We rushed to the Element Room to grab them. We opened the door and all of our hope faded. Inside were hundreds of Changelings, including the ones behind us. " Well, Fuck." I said blankly. They grabbed us and walked us to the castle. One tried to take my sword, but I stabbed him in the gut. The rest were unfazed by this, but they let me keep my sword.

They walked us up to the throne room doors, and we heard Cadence yelling; "You won't get away with this, Twilight and her friends wi-" She was cut off by us entering. Pinkie, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack walked freely, while me and Rainbow were restrained. Rainbow with 2 guards, and me with 4.

"You were saying?" the Queen said with a giggle "You Do realize the Reception's been canceled, don't you?" She said with another giggle. Then She yelled to the guards; "GO, FEED!"

They dashed out of the door and she slammed it with magic.

"It's funny, really. Twilight here was suspicious of my behavior all along." She said, placing her hoof under Twilights chin, which she quickly pushed off. Then she saw me covered in blood. "How many did you kill? she asked

"184 killed, 37 wounded." I said with a smirk

"Impressive." She said simply. "But to bad the rest of you were too caught up in your wedding planing to realize her suspicions were correct, hahaha." She said

"Sorry, Twi, We should have listened to you." Applejack said, walking over to stand next to her.

"It's not your fault, She fooled everypony." Twilight said back.

"Hmm, I did, didn't I?" The Queen said, walking towards the window. Then she started singing.

**The Queen:**_ This day has been just Perfect. _

_ The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small._

_ Everypony I'll soon control,_

_ Every Stallion, Mare, and Foal._

_ Who says a girl can't really have it all!_

After the Queen started looking over the city after she had finished singing, Twilight slowly crept over to Cadence.

"Quick, go to him while you still have a chance." Twilight said, zapping the goo holding Cadence down with her magic, clearing it. Cadence looked at Twilight with a grateful smile, then turned to Shining Armor. She looked at Shining, then started to cry when he didn't move. She hugged him but he remained still. Then, electric magic formed around her horn and a pink heart came out and floated over to Shining. It stopped in front of his face and exploded into him. He shook his head, looking around himself.

"Wha- Wher-. Huh? Is-is the wedding over?" He asked, still looking around. We all smiled, but the Queen interrupted the moment.

"It's ALL over." She said, with an evil smile.

"Your spell, perform your spell!" Twilight yelled to him.

"Hahahahahaha. What good would that do? My Changelings already roam free." She said, pointing out the window. We all turned to see ponies being chased by Changelings.

"No…" Shining said, looking around. Then he tried performing his spell, but only got a tiny light to come out of his horn. "My power is useless now, I don't have the strength to repel them." He said, stopping the glow and sweating.

"My love will give you strength." Cadence said, putting her arm around him.

"Nhehahaha, what a 'Lovely' but absolutely ridiculous sentiment." The Queen said, looking out another window.

The couple looked at each other, Then Shining's horn began to glow with his purple aura. Cadence held her horn close and a sort of blue electricity came from hers and connected to his. Her horn then touched to his, glowing with her blue aura. Then A kind of swirling came around the two, a dark purple one growing from there horns. They opened their eyes to look at what was happening, but then looked at each other and then shut them again. They started floating off the ground while the glow got brighter. The Queen turned around and gasped as the two were high of the ground. They opened they're eyes to reveal they had turned white. A strange sound emitted from them until a heart-shaped explosion came from them. I realized this was to repel _Unwanted_ creatures from the castle, so I held my sword up, and when the shockwave hit the blade it split around me. Can't say the same for the Queen, though, as she was knocked out of the castle window, screaming as she went.

After the explosion, the two came down looking at each other dreamily, they're eyes returned to normal. Celestia then fell from the ceiling where she had been cocooned.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. You have a real wedding to put together." She said as Twilight helped her up.

The next day was spent preparing the wedding again, and I had to work double time on recreating the rings as a Changeling had stolen them. The day after that was the TRUE wedding. Everypony had gathered again in the throne room. After they had quietened down, Fluttershy began the music, which came from birds. First came in Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, and Scootalo. They were carrying baskets full of flower petals. Next came in Cadence, walking slowly, her wedding gown being carried by birds as it was so long. When she got up to Shining, they looked at each other and then looked at Celestia.

"Mares and Gentlecolts, We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of the real Princess Mi Amore Cadenza-"

"Princess Cadence is fine" Cadence interupted. Celestia smiled.

"The union of Princess Cadence and Shining Armor. The strength of they're commitment is clear. The power of they're love, undeniable." She turned to Spike, who was in a tux and topcoat. "May we have the rings please?" She asked. He walked over and raised the pillow the rings were in. Everypony gasped at the pure Diamond rings as they reflected the sunlight, making light dance on the walls. Celestia levitated them onto the couple's horns.

"I now pronounce you Mare and Colt." Celestia finished. Everypony cheered as they walked out onto the balcony. I Hopped on the organ that was there and started playing a song I had known since I was born and that was played at the Minecraftian ceremony. The couple waved to the massive crowd. Celestia was talking to Twilight, who was smiling. The newly wed couple started kissing. I had walked over to Rainbow and nudged her.

"Rainbow, thats your cue." I said to her

"Oh, right." She said hurriedly, running of towards the nearest window. I looked up to see a rainbow trail coming from behind her as she reached the sky. A Massive burst of color rang across the sky, and still continuing the rainbow. That night, after the reception (Which went fabulously) Shining and Cadence were rubbing against each other. Luna came down and greeted us.

"Hello everypony, did I miss something?" She asked and we just looked at her. I had my arm around Rainbow and we both were smiling. Twilight nodded to Pinkie, who grew wide-eyed and rushed to the record table. She pulled up Vinyl Scratch and pulled a set of headphones to her ear.

"Let's get this party started!" She yelled, throwing a microphone to Twilight.

**Twilight: **_Love is in bloom _

_ A beautiful bride, a handsome groom _

_ Two hearts, becoming one _

_ A bond that cannot be undone because _

_Love is in bloom _

_ A beautiful bride, __a handsome groom_

_ I said, love is in bloom _

_ Starting a life and making room _

_ For us._

"Twilight! None of this would've been possible without you, little sis. Love you, Twily." Shining Armor said to Twilight

"Love you to B.B.B.F.F." Twilight said, hugging Shining.

Shining climbed into the carriage that Cadence was sitting in. "Ready to go?" He asked

"Oh, I almost Forgot!" Cadence said, leaning out the window and tossing the bouquet of flowers into the crowd. Rarity did something, but I'm not sure what. The carriage rolled down the road, horseshoes clanking behind it. (I had made the horseshoes)

"Now this was a great wedding." Twilight said as we looked after the carriage.

"Oh yeah, just wait until you see what I have planned for the bachelor party!" Spike said, popping up onto of Pinkie. We all laughed at him.

**Twilight: **_I said, love is in bloom_

_ Starting a life and making room _

_ For us_

_ For us_

_ For us_

_ For us_

I looked up and saw the constellation of the Minecraftian shining brightly, and I smiled.


	15. Chapter 15: An Unexpected Visit

We had returned from Canterlot after spending another week there. Me and Rainbow were watching the scenery as it went by and sitting next to each other, Twilight was reading a book that Shining had given her, Rarity and Fluttershy were discussing something, and Pinkie and Applejack were playing a game. When we got back to Ponyville, I noticed a grayish-blue unicorn, looking extremely confused.

"Hey girls, i'll be right back." I said to the mane 6 as they trotted off. I walked up to the unicorn. " What are you doing?" I asked. She jumped and then turned around.

"I…Umm….who are you?" She asked me, I noticed I was about 5 inches taller than her.

"I'm Thunderstrike, and you?" I said.

"I'm…. I don't know. I was visiting my brother Jack and then I was suddenly here. Please don't call me crazy." She said. I was speechless.

"Marelyn, I'm Jack." I said, looking at her remembering her when we were young.

"Thats impossible. The Jack I know is a Minecra-" I put my hoof over her mouth.

"I was transformed into a pony, and also with you." I whispered to her. Her eyes grew wide and she made a squeaky sound. "Follow me back to Twilight's, i'll explain everything there."

We walked over to Twilight's house and walked in the door. " There you are Thunder. Where have you been?" Twilight asked, walking over to us. "Who's this?"

"I'm Marelyn, Jack's sister." She said blankly. Twilight gasped.

"Thunder, You have a sister?" She asked, her mouth hanging open.

"Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but the last time we saw each other was 47 years ago at the Minecraftian ceremony." I said

"Also, she's a unicorn!" Twilight said, pointing at her head.

"I've noticed." She said blankly. "Does this mean I can use magic?" She asked Twilight.

"Well….yes, all unicorns can use magic." Twilight said uneasily, still shocked about Marelyn.

"How can I?" Marelyn asked.

"I'd love to chit chat about magic all day long, but I have to tell everypony about her." I said before Twilight could start jabbering. I walked out the door and took off towards the skies to find everypony. The first one I saw was Pinkie, and I knew what she was going to do. She would throw a Welcome to Ponyville party for her. I flew down and landed next to Pinkie. "Hi Pinkie." I said cheerily

"Oh, Hi Thunder." She said back.

"Pinkie, my sister's in town." I whispered to her. and of course she did what I expected; she dashed off in a pink blur to prepare a party.

"My Work here is done, On to the next!" I said to myself as I took to the skies again. The next pony I found was Rainbow, practicing her stunts.

"HEY, RAINBOW!" I yelled, flying towards her. She stopped performing and flew towards me.

"Hi, Thunder. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to tell you about Marelyn, my sister. She's came here from Minecraftia by accident when coming to visit me at my house there." I said, looking at her.

"Your sister? Is she a pegasus?" She immediately asked. "No, she's a unicorn, and she's talking to Twilight about magic." I said back

"Is she an egghead?" she asked, obviously holding back a laugh.

"Eeyup." I said, quoting Big Mac. We both flew in place, snickering, before bursting out laughing. " And this is why your my favorite guy to hang out with." She giggled as we headed to earth.

"I need to tell the rest about Marelyn right now, but i'll be back." I said, walking away towards Sweet Apple Acres. Then Rainbow did something I completely didn't expect; she ran up in front of me and kissed me full on the lips. I was shocked at first, but quickly accepted it, as it was the best kiss I had ever had. We broke it after a few seconds, and she blushed lightly, and flew away. I stood there for a few seconds, watching her fly away, and then I turned and continued walking. I decided to just fly there, because would be easier and quicker. I landed a few minutes in the middle of Sweet Apple Acres. I quickly found Applejack and walked up to her.

"HI, AJ." I said

"Howdy Thunder. What can I do for ya?" She responded

"I just came here to tell you about my sister, Marelyn. She's in town." I said

"Wait, Doesn't that mean Pinkie is gonna throw her another party?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"She's already working on it." I said back. She simply nodded. " Gotta fly, Applejack, Bye!" I said as I turned and spread my wings.

"Goodbye." She said, waving after me. I visited Fluttershy and Rarity and then simply went back to the library and asked Spike to send a letter to everyone saying to come to the library to meet Marelyn. He wrote six letters and sent them off. Within 20 minutes everypony was present. Marelyn stepped out from the library shelves she was examining and then looked at me. "Jack, what did you do?" She said

"Marelyn, these are my friends; Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack." I said. She looked at me funnily and walked off back to the bookshelves, saying; "I haven't got time for Introductions, i've got to find a book called '**The Manual of Simple Magics**' So I can begin with my studies!"

I walked over to Rainbow

"Wow, you were right, she IS an egghead." She said to me, snickering.

"I know, but she was never THIS interested in reading." I said, looking behind me at her. She had a cyan and emerald mane that was similar to Rainbows's, her eyes were green, her fur was blue, and she had similar hooves to mine. She also wore two gray rings around her left foreleg.

"Aha! I found it Twilight!" She yelled across the library. We all laughed, but quickly silenced ourselves.

"Great! Come over here and we can begin your lessons!" Twilight yelled back


	16. Chapter 16: A Newer Home

It had gotten late and Marelyn had to stay in my room at Twilight's while I got to stay at Rainbow's. I'd never been to Cloudsdale before and i'm gonna tell you; it's AMAZING. The clouds are fluffy and soft and only Pegasi can stand on them. Rainbow even showed me around the Weather Factory, ow clouds are made, the rainbow maker, the snowflake inspection-area, all that stuff. When we exited the factory, we went to Rainbow's house. It was made entirely of clouds (As was the rest of the city). When we entered, It was quiet a simple place. There was a couch, a coffee table, two doors, the kitchen, and all the rest of the house. She also had a TV, which got a few channels like the news, cartoons, and also racing.

"Well, here it is! Welcome to my humble abode." Rainbow announced when we walked in. "You can put your bags in your room over there." She pointed to a door in the far right of the room. I walked into the room and immediately noticed the bathroom off to the side, the bed in the middle, and a dresser. I put my bags down next to the dresser (I had two bags; one filled with some books I had bought and the other full of some odds and ends, like my bow tie, my bag of bits. and my sword.) and hopped onto the bed.

"This is SO soft." I said to myself. Then I smelled something foul. I sniffed around and realized it was me. I took off my jacket, put my jacket in the washing machine, and climbed into the shower. After about 10 minutes I climbed out, walked over to the washing machine and took out my jacket, and put it on. I felt completely clean, and more happy than usual. I climbed into my bed and fell asleep.

The next day I walked out of my room and noticed Rainbow sitting on the couch watching a cartoon.

"Hi Thunder, want to watch?" She said, not even looking up.

"Depends on what we're watching." I said back

"My Little Humans."

"Ok, I'll watch." I said as I sat next to Rainbow. We watched two episodes, each around 20 minutes long. I got up and walked to the kitchen, gazing at the clock that said 11:26. I got out some food and made my breakfast. I ate it while I walked back to Rainbow. Her eyes were watching the screen, and her mouth was hanging open.

"What is it Rainbow?" I asked, sitting back next to her.

"The Wonderbolts are performing today at the Cloudsdale Stadium!" She said excitedly.

"The Wonderbolts?" I asked, unsure what to think. Rainbow's jaw dropped farther and she turned to me.

"The Wonderbolts are only the best fliers in all of Equestria! It's always been my dream to join them." She said as I remembered something from many years ago.

_I Cheered as the men ran past us, fast as lightning. I looked up to the man standing next to me and he patted me on the head._

I snapped back and Rainbow looked at me.

"You ok?" She asked uncertainly.

"Just remembered something that happened when I was… very small." I said, tears coming to my eyes. Rainbow saw these and put her arm around me.

"I'm sorry I brought it up." she said comfortingly

"Rainbow? when did it say the show was going on?" I asked

"12:00. Why?" she asked. I pointed to the clock and she gasped."We need to go. Now." She said in a serious voice. I chuckled a little and she pulled me by the collar towards the door.

We got there just in time to watch. We sat in the front row next to the platform they were standing on. We heard an announcer start to speak;

"Alright everypony, take a seat. For today we have a treat for all of you. The Wonderbolts!" After he finished, the wonderbolts dashed off into the sky and performed many complicated stunts and spins that made my eyes hurt. After about 5 hours, they finished and the announcer came back on.

"I hoped everypony enjoyed the show. Thank you for coming and I'll see all of you later!" He said into his microphone. We got up when one of the Wonderbolts came up to us.

"Hello Rainbow Dash, How you been?" She asked. By my information, this was Spitfire. She turned to me. "Who's your friend?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm Thunderstrike. And you must be Spitfire, am I not correct?" I said. I turned to Rainbow and her eyes were filled with joy.

"Thunderstrike, eh? Well, it was nice meeting you, but I have to go prepare for the next show in Manehatten." She said as she turned around and walked away. I turned to Rainbow, "Happy?" I asked. she nodded.

We walked home, talking about the show when three guys came out.

"Hi there, Rainbow Crash!" He said at us, his friends snickering fiercely. "Who's your buddy? Oh, don't tell me; He's your coltfriend!" he said as him and his friends started laughing profusely.

"Quit it, you guys." Rainbow said grouchily.

"Oh, don't like us talking about your Coltfriend?! haha!" he said, still laughing

"Shut UP!" Rainbow yelled at them, blushing lightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were so sensitive, Rainbow Crash! Hahaha!" He laughed. I decided I had had enough. I took out my sword and held it up to his neck, and I put him in a headlock. He immediately stopped laughing and his friends just stared.

"You're going to shut the fuck up, and walk yourself back to your pathetic mother's. Right Now." I said sternly. He nodded very carefully. I released him and they all ran away.

"Wow, Thunder. I didn't know they were such wimps." Rainbow said, looking at me.

"They were making you uncomfortable. I simply put a stop to it." I said blankly. She walked up and kissed me passionately, and I returned the kiss and we broke it after a few seconds. I put my wing over her and we walked home.

We got Home at around 7:00 because we took the long way home. Me and Rainbow kissed again and then walked to our rooms. I fell asleep rather quickly, my sword on the dresser.

_I woke up in a black room, unsure of where I was. I saw a switch and I flipped it. Lights came on and I cringed. I noticed a metal door with a pair eyes gazing at me through the window. I walked up to the door and looked into the eyes. They flashed and I was suddenly in my room at Rainbow's. I looked around and noticed my sword was missing. I looked up, dreading what I would see. I saw the pony from the streets that I had used my sword on._

_"GoodNight, Thunderstrike. Forever! Hahahaha!" he yelled. He then plunged down, driving the sword through my chest._

I quickly woke up and noticed my sword was gone from the dresser. I immediately looked up and saw the pony again, holding my sword.

"Goodnight, Thunderstrike. Forever! Hahahaha!" He yelled. He dropped down but I moved out of the way, my sword cutting into the spot where I had been sleeping. He quickly got up and looked at me, a bloodlust in his eyes.

"First, I'll end you. Then, Your Girlfriend, Rainbow Dash." He said with a sneer.

"You won't lay a hoof on her." I stated back in anger. My ears perked upright, and I charged at him, catching him by surprise. I knocked him over, My sword landing next to him. I grabbed it before he could react. He stood up, blood dripping from his lip.

"Clever, but still not clever enough." He snarled at me.

"I've fought worse than you." I snapped back. He was bait taken back by this statement. He leaped at me and I simply held my sword up. I felt a jolt and looked to see that he had impaled himself, through the heart. I got close to his ear.

"Only God can save you now." I whispered as he died

I slid the body of of my sword, when Rainbow came in.

"Thunder, I came to check on you, I heard scre- OH MY CELESTIA! WHAT DID YOU DO!" She screamed as she saw the body.

"Rainbow, I can explain." I said.

"What do you mean 'Explain'? I know exactly what happened! You killed Somepony!" She yelled

"Rainbow, quite down, you'll wake the neighbors." I said calmly. "Now Rainbow, HE attacked me, not the other-way 'round."

She seemed to calm a little at my voice. "But, You killed him." She said, still looking at the corpse.

"Here's exactly what happened, Rainbow. I woke up and noticed My sword wasn't on the dresser, where I had put it. I looked up and saw him with the sword in his hoof. I dodged him and he stabbed the bed. he got up and I charged at him and knocked him over. I then picked up my sword and went to the other side of the room. He then leaped at my and he landed onto my upturned sword." I finished. She just looked at me blankly. "Now come on, lets go bury the poor soul." I said, as I lifted up the lifeless carcass. I walked to the door and went outside, I took off with Rainbow in pursuit. We went down to the ground and I put the corpse on the ground. I started digging a hole in the ground, soon Rainbow joined me. we dug a hole roughly 3 feet into the ground. I picked up the body and put it in the hole. We started filling the hole when I stopped and went to a nearby rock that was about 3 feet high. I strained as I tried to pick it up, but to no avail. Then, Rainbow came over and got on the other side and started lifting. We moved the rock to the grave and placed it behind the spot. I pick dupe a smaller rock and wrote; R.I.P. WENT INSANE. Rainbow giggled at the message I wrote onto the grave marker.

"What?" I asked as she giggled more.

"It's just that its so plain 'WENT INSANE'." She said, giggling uncontrollably

"Let's just go home now." I said as we took off towards the skies


	17. Chapter 17: A Day of Fun

I awoke again in Rainbow's house. I felt something against me, I then turned to see Rainbow snuggled into me, fast asleep. I sat back, letting Rainbow sleep.

"Wait, What? RAINBOW!" I thought to myself. I silently got out of bed, being careful not to disturb her. I went to the kitchen and looked in the cupboard. I saw Pancake mix and thought out making pancakes. I had never made them before but WHO CARES? I read the instructions on the back and attempted to make them. After about 20 minutes, I took them off the stove. I put them on two plates and placed them on the table next to some maple syrup. Rainbow walked in just as I had sat down.

"Thunder? Did you make these? They smell delicious!" She said as she walked over and sat down.

"Why, thank you." I said in a gentlemanly voice which, she giggled at. "Now I have one Question; Why were you sleeping with me?"

She looked at me sheepishly.

"I was… lonely." She said bashfully.

"Don't worry, Rainbow. No pony will find out." I said sincerely. She looked at me and then looked at the pancakes. We ate breakfast (My pancakes are INSANELY GOOD) and we went out for a walk. We were walking down the road, side by side, when we encountered the two ponies who were left of the little trio.

"Are you ok?" one asked hurriedly.

"Umm…Yes?" I said curiously "Why?"

I already knew the answer. "Well…you see… our friend… wanted revenge." Said the other.

"He's dead." I said plainly. They looked at me like I was joking. "We buried him last night." Rainbow threw in. I could tell she was enjoying this.

"Bu-Bu-But how? How could you have killed him?" The first asked.

"Little Tricks." I said while Rainbow was giggling. The two looked at each other and ran off. Me and Rainbow turned to each other and quickly kissed. We continued walking until we got bored.

"Now what?" I asked Rainbow as we stopped at the park and sat on a bench. "Oh, I know. We can go Visit Marelyn and Twilight."

"Sure, lets go see the eggheads." Rainbow said cheerily, and I chuckled lightly. We flew out of the park and headed towards ponyville.

"Wanna race?" I asked Rainbow. She looked at me competitively. "Your on!" she said back

"3…2…1… GO!" I yelled and we dashed off. I saw Rainbow ahead of me, a mach cone forming around her. I flew faster until I could see a mach cone around me. I came even with Rainbow, and she turned to me, speechless.

"BYE!" I yelled as I dashed faster. The cone narrowed and I could see Rainbow catching up, her cone turning Rainbow. She dashed forwards with a lot of energy as she made a Sonic Rainboom.

"Two can play that game." I said to myself as I went faster than I had ever gone before. My Mach cone turned Pure Black and I exploded forwards, quickly catching up to Rainbow. We both turned around and saw that my sonic boom was pure black with stars in it. Me and Rainbow were neck and neck when we reached Ponyville. We slowed down and hit the ground with a thud.

"Hah! I won!" Rainbow yelled, jumping up and down. "No, I won!" I said back. We played the classic 'No Me, No Me' game for a few minutes until we gave up and settled in on a tie. We began walking towards Twilight's in silence.

"So, how many ponies have ever done a sonic boom?" I asked her, she looked at me and said; "Just you and me." She pulled closer to me and we continued walking. I put my wing over her and she blushed slightly.

"It's fine, Rainbow, relax." I said, her blush disappearing. We reached Twilight's and knocked on the door, and we heard loud bangs and pops and finally Marelyn opened the door, rubbing her head.

"Oh, Hi Jack, Hi Rainbow." She said, opening the door wider to allow us to enter. When we did, we immediately noticed the amount of burnt spots on the walls and the cleared bookshelves.

"Well someone's been busy." I said, walking into the library

"Thats what happened when I was dabbling in higher level spells, like sorting spells." She said. "And it did not go well."

"No doubt." Rainbow said, snickering.

We discussed Marelyn's magical abilities for the rest of the day. Me and Rainbow then said out goodnight's and left for home. When we got there, Rainbow beckoned me to come into her room. I did as she asked and she patted the opposite side of the bed. I sat down and climbed under the covers.

"Goodnight, Rainbow." I said sleepily.

"Goodnight Thunder." She said, also sleepily

"I love you."


	18. Chapter 18: Stories from Minecraftia

I woke up the next morning, next to Rainbow. Her head was snuggled up to my arm. I nudged her slightly, and her eyes opened sleepily.

"Wake up, sleepy-head." I said playfully. She looked at me funnily, sat up, yawned, and stretched. "Welcome back to reality, Rainbow."

"Yeah, Goodmorning." She said, plainly still tired. I got up and walked out of her room, towards the kitchen. I made myself a sandwich and I walked out of the kitchen to encounter a sleepy Dash standing in the doorway to her room.

"Hey, Rainbow. I got to get a Book from Twilight. Be back in a bit." I said.

"Ok, I need to go get a book aswell." Rainbow said, yawning slightly. I opened the door and took off towards Ponyville. The flight was enjoyable; I did little loops and tricks I had learned from Rainbow. I reached Twilight's house and heard explosions coming from inside, and I could only guess what Marelyn was doing in there. I landed and knocked on the door. The explosions stopped and a tired Marelyn opened the door.

"Googmorning, Marelyn." I said, giving her a hug, which she returned.

"Goodmorning, Thunder." She snickered. "So, what do you want?"

"I came down looking for a book." I said. "An Ancient book called; **The Legend of the Minecraftian**. You got it?"

"**The Legend of the Minecraftian**, hmm.. lets see here… Aha!" She said, floating a book over to us, her horn glowing a dark blue. "Pretty neat, huh? Twilight taught that one to me, but I figured levitation out by myself." She said, beaming with pride.

"Yeah yeah, just hand it here and I can begin my research." I said. She looked at me with a smile.

"Gonna see what Equestria thought of our world?" She said with a giggle.

"Pretty much."

"I'll leave you to that then. Rainbow, want a Daring Do book to read?" She asked Rainbow. A smile appeared on Rainbow's face and she nodded. "Ok then, go towards the back and they're there in a pile next to the left shelf." Rainbow dashed off.

I picked up the book from Marelyn's levitation and walked over to the nearest table and opened to the first page.

**The Legend of the Minecraftian**

**By Zenexer**

I gasped at the name."So Zen's been here, I wonder when." I thought to myself and continued reading.

_It was cold when Steve woke up. He was in a damp cave, and he could hear flowing water nearby. He could barely make out a light near the top of the cave, which he thought must be the exit. He began to climb up the steep walls towards the light. The light was bright, very bright, he reached a ledge and sat down, panting from the climb. He looked down and noticed a green thing looking up at him. It made absolutely no noise, just stared at him. Steve became curious at what it is, but decided he would find out later. Steve climbed the rough slope out of the cave. He reached the light and gasped at what he saw; he saw beautiful grasses, trees of different sizes everywhere, gentle rolling hills, cute animals, the sun shining warmly on his face, and clear blue water. He walked over to the water and looked in, taking in what he looked like. He was wearing a cyan shirt, blue pants, gray shoes, and had short, black hair and he had blue eyes. He then looked around him again, and noticed a little brown thing lying quite near him. He picked it up and found it was a book! He opened it and all he saw was simple pictures. the first drawing was of him punching a tree repeatedly, and the outcome was a block of wood. He decided to test this theory and he walked up to the nearest tree, and began punching. He was surprised by the cracks appearing on the wood, and after awhile it broke and gave him a block of wood, just like the book said it would. He took a look at the book again and turned the page. This page showed a strange gray thing that showed himself in the corner. It said 'Will this to open' He saw this in his mind and tried to make it appear before him. Suddenly, it appeared and he couldn't move, only a strange cursor thingy. He moved the cursor to the wood and picked it up. He placed it in the slot above the one it was in originally. He exited and opened the book again. It showed a picture of the 4 little spaces in the other corner, showing the block of wood being turned into more wood, except this was planks._

I stopped there because all this was basic stuff and turned to page 275.

_He entered the temple with his new companion by his side. Steve unsheathed his sword and his companion did the same. They each had diamond swords. They continued walking until they encountered three people trying to unlock a large vault-looking door._

_"We'll never get this open!" one of them said. "We will get it open, we just need to find the right combination." Another said_

_"Bounty Hunters." Steve whispered to his companion. "Should we dispose of them?" He asked_

_"Lets." Steve said back. They crept up behind the three, Steve on the left and his companion on the right. Steve made a '3..2..1..go' signal and they plunged their swords through the backs of the two they were behind. The last one whirled around to see us standing in front of him. Steve held his sword to his throat._

_"I will spare you if you promise to never bounty hunt again." Steve said._

_"I-I-I promise! Just let me go!" the hunter said in fear._

_"Good." Steve said back smiling. He realized the man, who ran away from the two as fast as he could._

_"Now, should we figure our how to open this door?" Steve asked._

_"Oh, I already know." His companion responded. "You put your left hand here." He said, putting his left hand on a knob near the door._

_"And your right hand here." he put his right hand on the door. "And you turn the left knob clockwise and the right knob counter-clockwise. And there we go." He finished as the door rolled aside. Beyond the door there was an old relic sitting on a pedestal. It was made of Titan, an insanely rare and powerful material that was worth billions. Steve shut the door and beckoned his companion out of the temple._

_"Now we know whats in there." Steve said "Lets go back to Hurion, shall we?" His companion nodded._

I shut the book, my jaw hanging open. "Zen actually listened to my stories, and remembered them." I said out loud.

"What do you mean 'remembered them'?" Marelyn said, walking over to me. I looked at her, remembering what happened after that temple.

"Zen came here from Minecraftia and wrote this entire book. On Me and Steve's adventures together." I said. "Although he went back to Minecraftia, as I had seen him the day before I was sent here in Hurion."

"I wonder how he got back." Marelyn said.

"Can I borrow this to study at me and Rainbow's?" I asked.

"Go for it." Twilight said, coming over to us.

"Thanks, Twi." I said happily as I got up and walked over to Rainbow, who was in-depth in her book. I nudged her, signaling that I was about to leave. She looked up and picked up the book and brought it with her.


	19. Chapter 19: A Surprise from Canterlot

It was a week since I had borrowed the book from Twilight and Marelyn. Me and Rainbow were out on a sroll through Ponyville when Twilight came rushing towards us, a scroll held by her magic. Marelyn rounded the bend and followed Twilight.

"Princess Celestia and Luna need us at the castle right now!." Twilight said hurriedly. "Something BIG is happening!"

"But how do we get the-" I started before Twilight interrupted me.

"Teleportation magic. I can't make the distance alone, but Marelyn can help me." She said, and Marelyn nodded.

"Do we need everyone else?" I asked. Twilight nodded and teleported away, and a few seconds later she came back with Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie. She quickly explained to them what was going on and her's and Marelyn's horns glowed and we were engulfed in darkness. We appeared a few seconds later in Canterlot Castle. We ran up the stairs, following Twilight. We bumped into Celestia along the way, and she lead us to a room in which we heard screams of pain and panting. I could only guess what was happening in there.

"Now, what I'm going to tell you girls and guy is going to be shocking." Celestia began. We looked at her with anticipation.

"Luna's having a child." She finished. We all gasped and started hammering her with questions. Celestia silenced us all and began to explain. This is a rather confusing explanation, if you ask me.

"The way Me and Luna can breed is rather simple. We don't breed normally, we will a child to start growing within us." Celestia said, looking worriedly at the door. "And it appears Luna has done just that."

"But why would she want a child?" Applejack stated, with as much confusion in her voice as we all had.

"It can get….. Lonely at night." Celestia said as calmly as she could.

"I Can…Hear…All Of…You…Out…There…you know…" We heard Luna pant from behind the door. "The….Girls….Can….Come in…Just…Not….Thunder…"

I raised an eyebrow "Womanly stuff?" I asked Celestia. She nodded.

"Come in…all ready…" Luna said, panting a little less. They opened the door and the seven girls (Not counting Celestia) walked into the room. I leaned against the wall and sighed, waiting for the commotion to start. It started after I had been leaning against the wall for a few seconds.

_"You DO know you could be doing better things right now." _A voice said from nowhere.

"Go away, Anarchias. I know that's you in the feather." I said, taking the feather out from my pocket and looking at it intensely.

_"Oh, your no fun anymore. You used to be young and agile and full of questions."_ Anarchias said. I could see his face in the feather, which had started shining.

"Anarchias, I beat you 7 years ago, which was when I was 61. You think thats not agile?" I stated back at the feather. The Griffon smiled.

_"Oh, I wouldn't call that agile. Doing gymnastics is, though." _He said, maintaining that smug smile of his.

"You've been making these stupid little conversations with me for the past 7 years. We have nothing to discuss." I said, looking away from the feather.

_"We can talk about your new…Closer friend." _He said, chuckling. I blushed a deep red.

"Shut Face!" I said, flicking the feather. Anarchias recoiled at the assault, but remained standing.

_"You know, I wouldn't be here if you hadn't plucked this feather from my body. Does it look like I have much to do? I've been stuck in this space for 7 Years! It's extremely boring in this tiny black void."_

"Aren't you the spirit of Turmoil? Can't you poof something up?"

_"You're old mind is failing you, Jack. You've asked this question hundreds of times." _He said, crossing his arms. _"And the answer is no."_

"Just go away and skulk in your little void prison." I said. He grumped off and the feather stopped shining. I put the feather back into my pocket and noticed the voices had stopped. I knocked on the door. "Is everything all right in there?" I asked through the door. The door opened and Princess Celestia stood there, looking at me very curiously.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked.

"I can't tell you." I said, putting on my best poker face. (Which was very good.) She looked at me suspiciously and decided that I really couldn't tell. She moved aside to reveal Luna sitting in the bed, holding a little blue bundle. I could make out a dark cyan-colored horn. Luna looked up from the bundle and smiled. All the girls turned to me and smiled.

"It's a boy." Rainbow said, walking over to me and placing her hoof around me. I smiled and looked back at Luna, who was still looking at the bundle in her arms.

"His name is Pluto." She said without looking up.

"A Lovely name for a lovely child." I said happily. She looked up at me and beckoned me to come over to her, and I did as she asked.

I looked at the newborn child with delight, as it was adorable. The child had a cute tiny mane of purplish-white and dull red. It's tiny horn barely escaping out of the hair, and his wings tiny and helpless. His eyes were olive green and his hooves were a lighter blue than his coat, which was a dark cyan. He looked up at me with his cute little eyes. I walked back over to Rainbow and put my hoof around her. Luna waved her hoof, signaling that we could leave. As we did so, Anarchias decided to talk mentally to me.

_"Cute child, right? Now all I have to do is get inside his little mind…"_

I swatted the packet the feather was in, and Anarchias winced and went away. Celestia took note of this behavior of mine.

"Sooo…now what, princess?" I asked, looking up towards her.

"Now we get on with our lives, and cherish this moment in our memory." She said, smiling.

_"Or completely ignore this memory and continue to skulk." _Anarchias said, again mentally. I beamed at my pocket and he shut up. We said our goodbyes to everypony and Me and Rainbow left for Cloudsdale. Once home, we climbed into bed and fell fast asleep.


	20. Chapter 20: The Men

It was a few days before anything interesting happened. Marelyn had been studying old maps (A new hobby of hers) when she stumbled upon a place of…interest. The Crystal Caverns, a little ways into the EverFree Forest. Marelyn had Spike send me and Rainbow a scroll. The scroll appeared on the table where me and Rainbow where eating our breakfast. I opened it and was surprised at Marelyn's astonishingly good handwriting.

_Dear Thunderstrike and Rainbow Dash,_

_I have been recently looking through some old maps that were shoved in the back of the library. I found one map that was particularly interesting; A map of The Crystal Caverns in the EverFree Forest. I would very much appreciate it if you and Rainbow could accompany me on a little adventure there._

_Yours,_

_Marelyn_

I looked up at Rainbow, who was looking at the scroll with interest. "Marelyn wants us to come and visit her. Says she wants to take us to The Crystal Caverns." I said to her. I stood up and walked towards the door, then looked over my shoulder. "You coming?"

She nodded, stood up, and followed me. The flight was fast and short, me and Rainbow having a little race. I let her win, knowing how much she liked it. We walked up to the library and knocked on the door. Marelyn opened the door with Twilight behind her, they both had saddle bags.

"Ready to go?" Marelyn asked us, a look of excitement in her eyes.

"LET'S GET THIS TRAIN MOVIN'!" Rainbow yelled, but then we all looked at her and she grew a light blush. "Hehe, sorry." she said sheepishly. We all burst out laughing.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" Marelyn said, still giggling.

"Lets get going, we don't have all day." I said, turning around and starting to walk. The rest followed me, but I told Marelyn to go in front, as she knew where we were going. It took us about an hour to find the Cavern, but I think it was worth it. We walked in and gasped at the shining, multicolored, luminous crystals that hung around everywhere. We ventured farther into the cave, admiring the crystals. But with out us knowing, things were moving all around us, just very slowly. The cave quickly grew dark and Marelyn and Twilight used light spells to make lights on the end of their horns. We reached the deepest part of the cave, which was a giant cavern with a huge lake surrounding a small, pure crystal platform. We admired the underground lake, watching fishes swim around. When we turned around, we were blocked by large spikes of crystal, covering the doorway.

"How's that possible? We would have heard them falling behind us." Twilight said, a little worriedly.

"Don't worry Twilight, we can blast through it with our magic!" Marelyn said, her horn charging.

"No, Wai-!" Twilight started, but couldn't finish because Marelyn let the charge fire. The magical beam bounced around the entire cavern, illuminating spots of total darkness. The shot hit the platform we were standing on, but only made a little dent. We all looked at her disapprovingly.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly. Our faces relaxed a little and I smiled. "Don't worry Marelyn, you wouldn't have known." I said reassuringly. We turned around to look back at the crystal spikes that Marelyn had tried to shoot, but we all grew a face of fear. For the crystals had moved towards us, by about four feet. I then realized what these things were, these horrible monstrosities.

"Keep looking." I said, not blinking.

"What?" The rest looked at me. I accidentally blinked and some moved forwards. They immediately turned their attention back to the crystals.

"Crystalline Men. I forgot about them., but it appears they are here as well." I said, not taking my eyes off them. The girls looked back at the Crystals in fear.

"W-What are Crystalline Men?" Twilight said in utter terror.

"They are an ancient race of beings that are related to the Weeping Angels; only they are much slower." I said in my serious tone. "When they aren't being observed, they move quickly and silently. But when they are being observed, they become immobile and their eyes, mouths, and ears are shut to make it seem like they are just crystal spikes in the ground."

"I need to document this." Twilight said, but I quickly stopped her from sketching an image.

"Every picture, like the Angels, of a Crystalline Man, is a Crystalline Man." I said, making her put down her pencil and notepad.

"How do you know so much about these creatures?" Rainbow asked.

"I…..Traveled with a certain…. Doctor." I said with a grin. "Marelyn accompanied me and… that Doctor."

Marelyn nodded, and Rainbow and Twilight had a look of confusion on their faces.

"But enough talk, we need to escape them." Marelyn said, also serious.

_"Jack, You of all people should know there is no escape." _Anarchias said from within the feather. An idea hit me.

"Anarchias, I know a way to escape, But I need your help." I said, taking out the feather.

_"Woah woah WOAH, whats gotten into you?" _He said, his face appearing in the feather. The girls looked at me in surprise, seeing me talking to a feather, that was actually talking back.

"You can look at the Men while me and the girls slip around them." I said simply :Marelyn or Twilight can levitate you back after we get to the other side."

_"Jack, I know i've helped you out in hard spots, but you can't ask me to- Hey! PICK ME BACK UP!"_ He yelled at me as I set him facing the Men.

"Just do it and we'll all be fine." I said, still looking at the men. I beckoned the girls to follow me and they did so without and hesitation. We went around the Men as fast as we could, still looking at them. One moved only slightly as Anarchias blinked, but other than that, we got around them with no problem.

"Marelyn, if you could please?" I said, pointing my hoof back at the feather. Marelyn did as she was told and levitated the feather away from the Men. Once I had it in my hand, Anarchias yelled at me like there was no tomorrow. I simply flicked the feather a few times and he shut up. We turned around and saw the Men had started coming for us.

"Run, RUN!" I yelled at my friends as we ran up the steep slopes of the Cave. I gazed back to see the Men were catching up on us, but they had stopped as I looked at them. We rounded a bend and saw sunlight drifting through the opening of the mouth of the Cave. We ran through the opening and looked behind us. The Men had stopped just at the mouth of the cave.

"Everypony Blink." I said calmly. They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"They'll get us for sure!" Twilight said in panic.

"Just do it, I want to test something." I said in that calm and soothing voice. They all gulped hard as I counted down. "3..2..1…Blink" I said. Everypony blinked and we looked at the Men, who were still standing there.

"Haha! I knew they couldn't leave the cave! They can't leave their Crystal environment!" I laughed as the other looked at me again. I stopped laughing and looked back at them. "Let's all go home now, shall we?" I asked. They all nodded and walked away. I gazed back at the Crystalline Men, still standing there, watching their prey walk away.

"You know, I feel sorry for those Men." I said calmly.

"Why would you feel sorry for the creatures that tried to kill us?" Twilight said, looking at me.

"They were only doing what they had to do to survive. How many creatures do you think travel down there?" I said back. Twilight pondered this for a moment, then nodded in understanding.

"Thunder, it feels like you've changed." Rainbow said, walking over to me. I put my wing around her and sighed.

"Rainbow, Weeping Angels or Crystalline Men can change anyone." I said, a little sleepily. I looked at my watch and it said 7:42.

"We've been out here for more than 12 hours, you know." I said, looking away from my watch. The girls looked at me and Marelyn yawned.

"I'm about ready to turn in for the night. How about you guys?" Marelyn said, looking over to me.

"Let's just get home." Twilight said, her mind boggling at the thought of the Weeping Angels and Crystalline Men. We got back to the Library at around 11:34.

"You guys should just stay here for the night. Me and Marelyn can just share my bed and you and Rainbow can share hers," Twilight said, opening the door. No one argued and we just simply walked to our rooms, not even bothering to say goodnights. It had been a long day.


	21. Chapter 21: Revelations Pt 1

I woke up the next day, and found a sleeping Rainbow across my chest. I looked at her beautiful, sleeping face, and her comfortable smile. I lifted my arm and put it around her, but she didn't stir. I sighed and looked around me. I looked at the clock, and it said 6:13. I went back to sleep, Rainbow still on top of me. I woke up again to find her beginning to stir. I looked at her and she opened her eyes, her lovely magenta eyes. She looked at me and smiled.

"Goodmorning." She said, still smiling.

"Goodmorning to you to." I said back, smiling the same. She reached up and kissed me passionately, and I returned it. Our moment was broken by Spike walking in.

"I heard you guys talking an-" He started, then noticed what we were doing. Me and Rainbow stopped kissing and looked at him sternly. He grew a blush on his face and left us to our peace.

**Spike's POV.**

"Well that was unexpected, Rainbow had finally found her coltfriend." Spike said mentally, his blush fading as he walked towards the kitchen, to where Twilight and Marelyn were making Rainbow and Thunder breakfast.

"I just found something out about Rainbow." Spike said. Marelyn and Twilight turned to him in curiosity.

"What you learn, Spike?" Marelyn said, flipping a pancake. Both Marelyn and Twilight were wearing aprons.

I gulped about the thought about telling them, But decided it couldn't hurt any of us. "Rainbow has a coltfriend." I said, breathing in heavily.

"Really? Who?" Twilight said, obviously expecting an answer.

"Thunder." I said, slightly ashamed. The two looked at me in surprise.

"And just how do you know this?" Marelyn said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I… sort of… walked in on them….. Kissing each other." I said sheepishly.

**Jack's POV.**

Me and Rainbow had climbed out of bed and taken turns showering. She showered first and I showered second. After we had finished, we ventured out of our room and into the kitchen. When we got there, Marelyn and Twilight looked at us, their mouths hanging open.

"What?" I asked. They just stood there, gawking at us.

"Rainbow, can we speak to you in private?" Marelyn said, shutting her mouth and speaking.

"Sure." Rainbow said happily. They walked out of the room and I turned to Spike.

"You told them about me and Rainbow, didn't you?" I asked, not even turning to the purple dragon.

"Umm….yes." He said shamefully.

"Thought so." I said blankly. I could make out some of the words the girls were saying through the door.

_"You…him…..Gala…." _were some of the words I heard Twilight say.

"Can you hear what their saying?" Spike asked me.

"Something about a Gala. Don't know what that could be though." I said, and Spike's jaw dropped.

"Their talking about the Grand Galloping Gala." Spike said. "And no doubt talking about Rainbow taking you." I looked at him surprised.

"Well Spike, I'm starving." I said, changing the subject. "Whats for breakfast?"

"Well, Marelyn and Twilight were making you two some pancakes, but then you woke up and I… Disturbed you." He said, and with that, Twilight, Rainbow, and Marelyn came into the room.

"Hello you guys, we were just talking about you and Breakfast." I said cheerily. Rainbows stomach growled and we all laughed. We ate pancakes and Me and Rainbow went off to Marelyn's map room (Which she had just built, it was under the library through a hatch.) and looked at her various maps. There was one of all of Equestria, one of the EverFree, one of Middle Earth( WHAT! Its not a map room without middle earth!), one of Ponyville itself, one of Canterlot, one of the Canterlot Crystal Mines, one of The Crystal Cavern… Anyway, there were a LOT of maps.

"You like it?" Marelyn said from behind. Me and Rainbow jumped up and hit our heads on the ceiling. "Opps, sorry." She said sheepishly.

"Yeah, its great." I said, rubbing my head." I was wondering if you had that map of Minecraftia I age you two years ago."

"Oh, that old thing? It should be around here somewhere." She said, digging into the pile of maps in the corner. "Hmmm… Here it is!"

She handed me the map with her magic. "What do you even want it for, Thunder?" Rainbow asked, looking at me clenching the map in my mouth.

"HmmMmmmHmHm!" I said, the map still in my mouth. Rainbow and Marelyn got tears to their eyes and burst out laughing, rolling around on the floor. I spit the map out onto a nearby table and unfolded it. In it showed a highly detailed map of all of Minecraftia. There was The Corruption, the Titan Fields, the National Spleef Arena, Mt. Hermonias, Hurion and the other towns, The Toruigades (Which is a swampy area that stretches on for miles), and other places. What I was more interested in was the Strongholds. I counted all three of them, but realized that the one I had traveled in was not located.

"Thats what I wanted to know." I said, still looking over the map. "Now I need one of Equestria."

She tossed me another map and I stretched it out next to the Minecraftia map. I gasped as I noticed how similar they were. Ponyville was where Hurion was, Canterlot was were Smaugstown was, The Crystal Cavern was where Angel's cave was, Mt. Harmony was where Mt. Hermonias was, The Titan fields were where the gem fields were. I beckoned Marelyn over to me and when she saw the maps, she also gasped.

"Thats… almost Impossible! How could Minecraftia and Equestria be almost exactly alike!" She whispered to me.

"I don't know, but look." I said as I pointed at Hurion on the Minecraftia map, then pointed to Ponyville. I then pointed to Canterlot, and then pointed to Smaugstown. I then pointed out that the Train line was exactly the same in each world. She gasped again as I took out my personal map of minecraftia, which had my writing all over it (I scribbled notes on my adventures.) And I then took out the map of Ponyville. I flipped over the Minecraftia map to reveal a map of Hurion. I pointed to Steve's tomb… and then pointed to Ponyville, where a tomb should have been, but was instead greeted by The Ponyville library.

"Steve's tomb is the library." I said, not a ting of excitement in my voice.

"But if Steve was buried there… Oh God, what was buried here?" She said in a frightened voice.

"I know how we can find out, but it'll risk releasing the heaviest secret I know. And breaking a promise." I said, a tear dripping from my eyes and landing on my map. I remembered exactly what that promise was.

_I stood next to the hospital bed, Looking at the man lying in it. He turned to me and smiled._

_"Jack, come here." he said in a husky voice. I did as he asked. "I need to tell you a secret that only me and your father knew, and only YOU can know now."_

_My eyes widened at the thought of knowing this secret. "W-What is it?" I asked in a shaky voice. He beckoned me closer, and I did._

_"Here it is; Mine and your Father's tombs will be right beside each other, There will be a passage underneath the two and when you need to access it, you will use this key to open it. Put your left hand on the knob off of the door, place the key into the hole in the middle, and turn the knob on top of the door along with the one on your left. You will then find me and your father's most prized possession. Note this will only work once, so use this wisely. Also, if you for some reason need to find out what was buried in the tomb, just open the door, we'll be right there to tell you." He said, starting to gasp for breath._

_"Take Care, my student. You will become great within time….Time….Time…" He said, the breath leaving his body for the last time. Tears came to my eyes and I sat there for a few minutes, looking at the man who I had once called friend and part of my family, gone forever. I stood up to leave when one last line came from his lips. "I travel now to Herobrine." And I knew he was gone for good. I left the hospital and walked straight home to Marelyn and Mom. I was stopped once by the royal guard, telling me the Princess would like to see me in a few hours._

I snapped back to reality again and Rainbow and Marelyn were looking at me with worry. Rainbow noticed I was back to myself and she hugged me again, just like last time.

"I-I can't do it." I said huskily.

"Can't do what?" Marelyn asked, curiosity growing in her eyes.

"I can't break my promise to Steve."

"And what promise is that?" Rainbow asked.

"A Promise to Steve. The last thing he ever wished to be." I said, a tear rolling down my cheek. Rainbow saw this and brushed it away. I looked up at her, staring straight into her eyes. I had a way of unnerving people when I did this, but it didn't unnerve Rainbow. She pulled me in close and we kissed passionately. Marelyn saw this and just looked at me. She never thought her brother would ever find love at his age, but love works in strange ways. We broke the kiss and walked upstairs. Me and Rainbow said our goodbyes and left for Cloudsdale. We returned to our house and fell asleep after a drink of a brew I had only made in Minecraftia. I put my arm around Rainbow and she looked up at me.

"We're going to the Grand Galloping Gala next week." She said sleepily, but happily.

"I know that Rainbow. I know." I said as I kissed her cheek. She giggled and snuggled up to me.

"Goodnight." She said.

"Goodnight." I said back.

But this wasn't goodnight, this was the start of a night of truth


	22. Chapter 22: Revelations Pt 2

I woke up in the middle of the night, just like I had planned. I got up off of Rainbow's bed and walked out into the kitchen. I made myself a sandwich and took off through door. I was heading to Twilight's to get some answers. I soared through the skies over Ponyville, Heading for the big tree. I landed in front of the door and pushed it. It opened smoothly and quietly. Odd that they left it unlocked, but I traveled to the Map room. I looked at the right wall, at its bumps and grooves. I then brushed away some of the dirt that had compiled. Behind the dirt and gravel was pieces of stone brick, cut in a way only I knew. They were the same carvings as the ones in the Temple. I put my hoof on the left knob, put the key in, and turned the door open. It glide smoothly over into the side, leaving a circular hole in the wall. I walked inside the passageway, made entirely out of stone bricks, perfect and untouched. I tracked mud in, but I didn't care. I entered the room at the end of the corridor and gasped at the sight. There in the center, were to coffins, containing that of which I knew. In between the coffins laid a book. A leather book with a simple strap binding. I opened it to the first page. on it was a note from Steve, as I recognized the handwriting.

_Dear Jack,_

_If you are reading this, then I am dead, and so is your father. We have left this, our most prized possession with you, as you are the person we trust the most. We lie on either side of you now as you read this. We want you to keep this book safe, and pass it down through your generations. This book is a log of our adventures, and there is much space left for more._

_I said we would be waiting for you, so here we are._

I turned the page and there was a picture of Steve and my Father, standing there, smiling at me. I looked at them, the all knowing people of my childhood, the people who told me stories, the people who were my best friends ever. I turned onto the next page.

_We want you to remember us by this photo, and do read the title of the first story, it was your favorite._ The note ended there. I turned to the next page, and there in bold text at the top read:**The Legend of The Juggernaut**. I looked at the story with A sad smile on my face. I had been told this story several times when I was little, as it was meant for kids my age. I looked up from the book and at the coffins. I turned to the one on my left, and on the side it read: "Here lies Salaphin Sphere, his adventures with Steve will be always remembered." I then turned to the on on my right, and it read: "Here lies Steve, his tales of courage and knowledge shall be shared throughout the ages."

I looked at the lid to the coffin, a fancy design on top. I looked at the design with curiosity, knowing Steve it said something on it.

And it indeed did. It said 'Open Me' in big, stretched letters. I did so and was amazed at what I saw. There, lying with a smile on his face, lied Steve. Perfectly preserved, I looked at him with love and compassion. I heard the echoing of hooves behind me. I turned around to see Marelyn, Twilight, and Rainbow standing there, guiltily.

"…Why?" I said in a serious tone.

"Why what?" Rainbow asked, looking at me with wonder.

"Why did YOU COME IN THIS PLACE!" I yelled, my ears perking straight up and my eyes grew a reddish tint.

"We just wanted to-" She started, but I cut her off

"WHY DID YOU COME IN AFTER ME! I MADE A PROMISE TO NEVER ALLOW ANYONE IN HERE! EVER!" I yelled at them

Rainbow looked at me with tears coming to her eyes. She turned around and ran away, Twilight and Marelyn looking at me. They then took off after Rainbow. The fire in my eyes died down and my ears perked to their normal curved shape. I looked after the mares I had just yelled at, and my heart was basically smashed. I had just yelled at my sister, my friend and…Rainbow. My ears drooped down and my eyes wee filled with tears.

"What have I done." I said to myself. I looked at the book in despair. For some reason, I turned to the last page. There was another picture there.

It was another picture of Steve and my Father, but they where different. My Father was wearing my lucky jacket and he had wings and Steve had a horn. They were both Ponies, standing in Canterlot, a world away from our own. I looked at the picture in despair. I took it out and flipped it over and discovered writing on the back.

_To Steve and Salaphin_

_With Love, _

_Princess Celestia_

I dropped the picture and just stood there, shocked. My Father and Steve had been here, and had gained the trust of Princess Celestia. I picked up the picture again and slipped it back into the book. I shut the book and placed it back on the stand.

"I'm sorry Steve, but I cannot fulfill your final wish. I cannot take this book." I said to the book. I turned around and gasped at what I saw above the doorway. Writing spanned the arch of the door.

_You cannot fulfill other's destinies and wishes, that is their own duty._

I just stared at the writing for a long moment, then walked out of the tomb, my head and ears down. I walked out of Twilight's and just kept walking, I walked out of Ponyville and just kept going. I didn't know where I was heading, but I knew I would not belong here anymore.

**Rainbow's POV.**

I walked in the door to my house and climbed into my bed. I fell asleep instantly.

_"WHY DID YOU FUCKING COME IN HERE!"_

_"We just wanted to-"_

_"WHY DID YOU COME IN HERE! I MADE A PROMISE….PROMISE…..Promise….promise."_

I woke up, my head bolting upright, my heart beating wildly. I looked around, and noticed it was a little after dawn. I didn't smell the usual smell Thunder would make when he was cooking. I didn't even see any trace of him. I looked around the house, calling his name, but nopony answered. I rushed To Twilight's and slammed the door open.

"Has anypony seen Thunder?" I asked, wildly looking around.

"No, I thought he went home after you." Twilight said, calmly walking into the library. She then noticed my expression and got worried. "He didn't come home, did he?" She asked, her voice a tad bit wobbly. I nodded sadly.

"He never even came home." I said, tears rolling down my face. Twilight walked over to me, placing a hoof on my back.

"Then we have to find him." Twilight said confidently.

"We?" I asked, looking up. There before me, all looking at me with concern, was Pinkie, Fluttershy, Marelyn, Rarity, and Applejack. I looked at them with a new hope. These were my friends, my greatest friends I had ever had.

I sniffled a bit. "Lets go."


	23. Chapter 23: Pillows and Jade

I kept walking down the little dirt road I had found. It wasn't a very much used one, so I didn't worry about other ponies. I had passed by many small villages along the way. These were very poor villages, mind you. I had taken on my leather messenger bag( AKA, the sash.) and had stuffed it full of simple items; a compass, a clock, my map, those kinds of things. I had been walking for the entire day, without rest. I told some of the village children stories I had from my life as the Minecraftian. I told their parents that those stories would either scare or amaze their children. They mostly amazed, but there was the occasional one of The Weeping Angles or The Crystalline Men. (They were terrified at these stories.) I did my best to make them laugh, and had a lot of success at my attempts. At one village, the mayer told me she had heard rumors of 7 ponies searching for me, but I shrugged it off. I continued walking along the road when I was tackled by a rather bulky pony wearing a black fedora and black-string shoes that covered his entire hoof.

"Fork over the cash and nopony gets hurt." He said, taking out a small knife. I simply laughed at his remark. He got off of me and looked at me strangely. "You deaf boy? I said, Hand it over!"

I just continued laughing, and managed to say a few words through my laughter. "You…Seriously…Think..I should…. give you…my money… over that….tiny thing?" I laughed. He put me in a headlock and held it up to my neck.

"Yes, I do." He said smugly. I stopped my laughter and looked at him with a stern look. This unnerved him slightly.

"Huh, a wimpy one, eh? This shouldn't be to hard." I said with a cocky smile. I elbowed him in the ribs and he released me, and he fell over. I unsheathed my sword and held it to his neck. He looked at me, sweating heavily.

"He-Hey man, can't we, like, settle on a trade? I mean, come on?" He said, his sweat becoming more visible as he bargained.

"Weeell, there is one way." I said, taking my sword away from his neck. "You can have your life in exchange for a little favor." I said, smiling smugly.

"What kind of favor?" He said, his voice wavering.

"Well, I'm currently a traveling story teller, and I was planning on showing the kids some stuff I've had and done on my adventures." I said, not breaking the smile. "And I was wondering, you being the type I would take as a bounty hunter, could share a few items from your adventures."

"How'd you know I was a bounty hunter? And what kind of traveling story-teller carries a diamond sword around with him?" He complained, but I silenced him with a quick trick with my sword. I tossed it, spinning, into the air and as it came down, It landed in its sheath. He simply gawked at this.

"The kind of Story-teller that has been adventuring for over 60 years." I said, him gawking even more. I reached my hoof out to him, as to help him up. He was hesitant on taking it, but decided to take the chance of my company. I lifted him up of the ground and onto his feet. His eyes were a grayish-purple, his mane and tail were scruffy and a little long, and their color was a very gray blue and a gray red. His coat was a gray green.

"Whats your name?" I asked him. He put his hat back on and smiled at a familiar question.

"Gray Jade, at your service." He said with a slight bow.

"Get up, I dislike bowing." I said in a mocking voice. He quickly got up and looked at me, expecting an order. "Well don't just stand there, lets get moving!" I said, walking forwards. He quickly walked up right beside me.

"So what kind of adventures have you been on?" He asked, gazing down the road ahead.

"Shall I tell you a story?" I asked, knowing he would say yes. and he did just that. I decided to tell him the one about the Weeping Angels, as that one would certainly unnerve him. And it did. We reached the next village, a relatively large one with quite a few buildings. An adult approached me and Jade.

"Your the Story-teller?" She asked, eyeing me head to hoof.

"Indeed I am. And I have a guest with me this time." I said, gesturing to Jade.

"Thank heavens you've come. The children have been dying to meet you." She said. She beckoned us to follow her as she turned and walked towards a small building that I recognized as a school house.

"Here they are class. The story-teller has arrived! And he even brought a guest!" She said, catching the attention of all the children. We pulled up some stools to the front of the room.

"So, who wants to hear what story?" I asked. I got about a billion answers. One kid yelled The Weeping Angels, while another yelled The Tale of Zetenian. "Quiet down, children. I'll just hold off on the story telling from me and show you guys some items I've used." I said, pulling up a small table. "Jade, how about you share an item." I said to my companion. He gulped and reached into his pocket and pulled out a big chunk of paper that was a map.

"This is My map of Equestria, I used it several times to my advantage against many creatures. How about you?" He said.

"Well, THIS," I started, pulling out my map of Minecraftia." THIS is my map of Minecraftia!" I said, holding it up as everypony gasped at the vast amount of writing on it in my own hand. "This has been used for the past 60 years! IT alone has gotten me out of places that I'd rather be out of." I said, the children giggling at my last comment. "Speaking of places, Who wants to hear a story?" I asked. Every hoof in the room went up. "Ok, I'll tell you the one about the Crystalline Men that happened only a few weeks ago."

I told the story and I held all of their gazes, even Jade was amazed at the amount of detail I put into it. I finished about 20 minutes later.

"So, any questions about that story?" I asked. Only one filly raised her hand. She had a dark coat similar to mine, but her mane was completely blue. "Yes?" I asked, addressing her. She was a bit taken back by me addressing her so directly.

"Well…Who was this Anarchias you were talking about?" She asked. I sighed as she looked up at me with hope.

"Well… Anarchias is-" I started, but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"THUNDER!" A certain Cyan Pegasus yelled, running in to the room. She hugged me and then looked at the crowd.

"Sorry everypony. But I have to cut this short. Good day!" I said, placing my hoof around Rainbow and hopping off the stool. They all groaned as I walked out, but said a goodbye. Jade walked out after us and just looked at me.

"I've fulfilled my end of the bargain, May I leave now?" He asked, looking anxiously at the road ahead.

"Yes, you may." I said. He started to run off when he stopped and turned around.

"And Thunder, I'll see you in a few." He said, tipping his hat at me. I waved and he took off.

"Why did you run away like that?" Rainbow asked, burying her head into my chest, sobbing.

"I-I thought you would hate me after I yelled at you." I said, a single tear rolling down my cheek.

"I could never hate you, Thunder." She said, looking at me. We pulled into a kiss and I heard a "Eeewwww" From behind us. I turned around to see the class had walked out to watch us.

"Get out of here!" I said amusedly, flicking my hoof in their direction. They giggled and went back to class.

"Who was that man we saw take off?" Applejack said, walking up to us. I didn't even notice them all until she spoke up. The entire gang was there.

"His name was Gray Jade. He is a bounty hunter." I said, a slight grin on my face. "He tried to rob me, but didn't get very far."

Rainbow giggled at my last comment.

"We should get going, its getting late." Rainbow said, looking at me and smiling. I looked at Marelyn and Twilight, who were discussing magic. I cleared my throat to get their attention. They looked at me and I beckoned them forth.

"What do you need?" Twilight asked.

"I need you to teleport us all to ponyville." I said, smiling. They looked at each other and nodded. Everypony gathered around them and we all teleported to the library. When we had reappeared, Twilight and Marelyn sat back to back on the ground, panting from the journey. I walked over to them and kneeled down in front of them.

"Good job." I said, sending a quick grin at them. They looked at me and smiled back. I got up and looked back at the girls who were all standing there, chatting.

"SLUMBER PARTY!" Pinkie yelled. We all looked at her, and we all erupted in laughter. I stood next to Rainbow as Pinkie got sleeping bags out of nowhere. I looked at her, confused and finally decided Pinkie was just being Pinkie. I then felt something hit my side with force, but it was soft. I turned to see Marelyn looking deviously at me. I looked down at what had hit me, and saw a pillow. I looked back up and got a pillow full in the face. I brushed it off and chuckled.

"You want to go? Then lets." I said, picking up one of the pillows. I walked over to the side and put my sword on the cupboard. I then turned to see all of the girls enjoying a happy pillow fight. I smiled at the sight and then received 2 pillows to the face. I looked at the people responsible and saw Marelyn and Twilight standing, pillows at the ready. They tossed them and I deflected them with the pillow in my hoof. I then tossed it at Marelyn, hitting her full in the face. It fell off to reveal her grinning. I then looked at Twilight and received another pillow to the face. I tossed my pillow at her and she jumped away, only to be smacked in the face by Pinkie. I tossed a second pillow, aiming for Pinkie, it hit her in the side. She turned at me and yelled.

"Boys against Girls!"

I gulped as they all stopped fighting and looked at me, Applejack pumping her pillow. They walked towards me with devious grins on their faces. This was the softest beating in my life, but it still hurt. I managed to grab Rainbow's pillow out of her hoof and pulled her down. I took her pillow and smacked her across the face. I stood up and blocked Applejack as she struck, and then I waked her across the face. I got out of the circle of girls and looked at Spike, who was standing at the sidelines. He winked at me and I knew the plan. I backed up against the corner and looked as the girls surrounded me.

"Any last words?" Marelyn said with another devious grin.

"Actually yes. NOW SPIKE!" I yelled and after I did, I heard a click and about 50 pillows landed onto of the girls. I jumped over and high fiver Spike. The girls got up from the pile of pillows and looked at them, a new idea popping into their heads. And I knew what.

"Spike?" I said, looking at the girls.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Prepare for a pillow beat-down." I said, gulping. Just after I said that, Me and Spike were pelted with pillows from all 7 girls. After they had run out, we opened our eyes to find ourselves covered in pillows.

"MrrPhrrNiphrmr." I said, muffled by the pillows on top of me. I heard the girls burst out laughing. I popped my head out to find them all staring at me. I lowered my head back into the pillows and they burst out laughing again, this time I heard them hit the floor. I popped my head back out and climbed out, pulling Spike with me. We all settled down and climbed into our sleeping bags. Rainbow snuggled up to my bag with hers. We all fell asleep within a few minutes


	24. Chapter 24: A Trip to Pluto

I woke up, the same as every other morning. Rainbow was still snuggled up to me, a slight smile on her face. I gazed at her, The way the light reflected off her rainbow-colored mane, the little smile on her face, and her lovely cyan coat. I looked up, away from Rainbow, to notice Twilight standing there, a grin on her face.

"Have a good sleep?" She asked cockily.

"Uh.. Yeah?" I said uncertainly. I got up, carful not to disturb Rainbow, and turned to Twilight.

"All the others are still asleep." I said, gazing around me at the sleeping mares.

"I'm… an early bird." Twilight said with a giggle. "and so is Marelyn."

I looked into he kitchen to see Marelyn in her apron, cooking what smelled like muffins.

"Marelyn never struck me as the kind of mare that would be an early bird." I said, gazing into the kitchen once more. I remembered all those days where Marelyn wouldn't get up for several hours after the entire town had. But she stayed up late into the night, doing things I had never quite figured out what they were. I heard a rustle behind me and turned around to find Rainbow stirring from her slumber. She opened her eyes and looked at me, sleepily. I knelt down to her, and she lifted her hoof and started to get up.

"Goodmorning, sleepy head." I said, smiling.

"Goodmorning to you to, Thunder." She said back, sending her own smile at me. She climbed out of her sleeping bag and stretched a little, ruffling her wings. I turned back around to head to the kitchen. I sat at the table and Marelyn set a bottle down in front of me. I read the label 'Swuffle's Cider, the best stuff in Equestria' I looked up at Marelyn with a suspicious look.

"Try it. It's pretty good." She said, giving me a smile. I took the bottle and opened it, smelling the aroma of sweet apples. I took a drink and felt a familiar liquid run down my throat. I remembered all those nights with my friends in a bar in Hurion when I was a little younger. I placed the bottle back on the table, looking at Marelyn with a grin.

"Tastes just like the stuff back home." I said, maintaining my grin.

"Told you it was good." She said, returning to the muffins. Rainbow sat next to me, and then noticed the bottle.

"You mind?" She said, reaching for it.

"Not at all." I said back. She took a drink and placed it back, wiping some from her lips. She looked at me and smiled a sleepy smile.

"That was refreshing." She said, still smiling. She kissed my cheek. "Thank you for sharing." she said teasingly. I put my wing around her and she simply relaxed. I looked at Marelyn, who was pulling out the muffins from the oven.

"Those look great, Marelyn." I said, looking at the tray full of muffins.

"Thanks, a mare named Derpy Hooves taught it to me. I wonder where she got the recipe." Marelyn said, putting her head on her hoof.

"I don't care about the recipe, lets eat!" I said, looking at the tray hungrily. Rainbow held me back, and I looked at her.

"What ever happened to the expression 'Ladies first'?" She asked teasingly.

"Non-existent." I said blankly before grabbing a muffin and biting it. Rainbow giggled as I ate. I looked at her. "What?" I asked, spraying crumbs all over her. She laughed, but quickly silenced herself, remembering the girls in the other room. I stood up, taking a muffin with me as the rest of the girls took one. Rainbow looked up at me.

"And were are you going?" She asked, gulping down a chunk of muffin. Before I could say, a scroll appeared in front of Twilight. She picked it up, and we looked at her as she read.

_Dear Thunderstrike and Rainbow Dash,_

_I would much appreciate it if you two could come to Canterlot Castle to watch over Pluto, as Me and Celestia are taking a trip to Manehatten._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Princess Luna_

Me and Rainbow looked at each other, confused.

"Why us?" I asked, looking at Twilight.

"I don't know." She said, shrugging. A second letter appeared in front of Twilight, and she opened it.

_Twilight, I would like you to hand this to Thunderstrike and Rainbow Dash to read in peace._

Twilight looked confused as a third note appeared in front of her. She sighed and handed it to me. Rainbow got up and we walked to the back room. I opened it to find exactly what I had expected; an explanation.

_Dear Thunder and Rainbow,_

_The reason I have chosen you two is because, well, you are a couple, and I want you to be ready incase you ever decide to have your own foal. Also, You both have amazing skills in flight and, more to Thunder, story telling. I would like you both in Canterlot by 1:30, so do please hurry._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Luna_

Me and Rainbow stared at the note, shocked at what Luna had said. Me and Rainbow, possibly having a foal sometime. We, being a couple. And now we have to get there by 1:30! We walked out, trying to wipe the confusion and slight anger from our faces. I glanced at the clock and it said 12:59.

"Rainbow, we'ed better get moving! We need to be there in half an hour!" I said, grabbing Rainbow and tugging her to the door. I quickly released her as she started to move on her own. We opened the door and quickly dashed into the air. We each spent no time fusing about fancy stuff, but we did have a little race. We each made sonic Rainbooms and reached Canterlot by 1:26. We quickly searched for Luna and Celestia, and found them standing next to the fountain, beside a carriage. We walked up to them and Luna made a smile.

"He's up stairs, the second door to your left." She said, plainly happy to see us. "And thank you for coming."

"It…Is… Our…Pleasure…" I said, panting and sweating from the fast fly over there. Rainbow simply nodded and we started walking towards the castle. I stopped at a smoothie shop and looked inside at the delicious frozen drinks. I walked back up to Rainbow.

"Rainbow, we could stop to get some smoothies." I said, and she simply nodded in reply. We changed our course to the smoothie shop and walked inside.

"How may I help you?" a man said from behind the counter.

"Two smoothies, and please, make it quick." I said, still slightly sweating.

"Whats the rush?" He asked, preparing smoothies.

"Foalsitting Royalty." Rainbow said, sweating as well. He nodded and got us our smoothies. I paid him the fee and we walked out the door, thanking him. We walked up the road, sipping our smoothies as we went. We reached there by 1:32.

"Oh well, at least I'm always fashionably late." I said. Rainbow giggled as we continued our walk through the courtyard. A guard that I recognized stopped us.

"Bitte geben Sie Ihr Geschäft, und ich werde Sie weiter." He Said, smiling as he recognised me.

"Wir sind hier um Pluto babysitten." I Said back. He moved his spear out of the way and smiled.

"Vielen Dank für sagen mir."

"No problem."

We walked trough the halls of the castle towards the stairs Luna had told us to go.

"How'd you do that?" Rainbow asked, breaking the silence.

"I….Learned." I said with a chuckle. Rainbow giggled in response.

"Well, whatever it was, it worked." She said, holding in anymore giggles. We reached the stairs and climbed up them in silence. We reached the top and walked immediately to the second door on our left.

"You ready?" I asked, my hoof on the handle.

"As ready as ever." She said back. I turned the handle and opened the door.


	25. Chapter 25: Shadow Over Mars Pt 1

I opened the door to reveal a weeping Pluto in the middle of the room.

"Pluto?" I asked uncertainly. He looked up, still with tears in his eyes. I knew he couldn't speak, but I knew he could understand us.

"What happened?" I asked, kneeling beside him. He stuck his head into my chest and weeped. I put my hoof around him in a partial hug. He then looked up at me and grew wide eyed. I turned around to see a large shadow on the corner of the ceiling. Pluto hid under me, but I continued to look at the shadow with growing curiosity. I stood up and held my hoof out to touch it. But before I could, It moved away. The whole Room suddenly became black and gray. I looked wildly at Rainbow, but she had disappeared.

_"Shadow's lurk in the Dark…." _A deep voice said.

"Who's there!" I yelled at the room. A dark laugh was it's response.

_"The Creature that can rule Equestria with a little action." _He said, chuckling slightly. I just looked at the darkness of the room, gawking.

"And what action would that be?" I braved.

_"Our dear little Pluto would be am item that would be included."_ It said, chuckling again.

Steam came out of my nose and my ears perked up and a red tint cam to my eyes. "You do NOT Touch that boy!" I yelled, slamming my hoof down. "And SHOW YOURSELF!" I yelled again. The darkness faded and I heard banging on the door, knowing it was Rainbow. The shadow collected behind me and a large Alicorn appeared, pitch black with a black starry void of a mane. I looked at him, and we started circling each other.

_"Your so cute when your mad, you know that?" I_t said in a distorted voice.

"What would you do to Pluto?" I demanded.

_"Just a little… Tainting." _It said, smiling and exposing its horrid teeth. _"But right now its time for you to face an old friend." _He said, laughing as he faded. And in his face was an Angel, covering its eyes. It actually wasn't and Angel, but a Pegasi.

"SHIT, RAINBOW!" I yelled through the door. A little memory pierced my mind. '_Don't Blink_.' it said. I turned to face The Pegasusl that had come very close. I stared at it, unmoving. It had removed its hands from its eyes and was staring at me.

"Don't look it in the eyes.." I said to myself. I heard a crack from beside me, but didn't turn to look at it. I heard a second crack and then a loud crash as the door came thundering down. I had taken my eyes off the Angel for a slit second, but turned my gaze back at it. It's hoof was around 3 inches from my neck. I slowly slid out from the wall and continued to look at it.

"Rainbow, get Celestia and Luna here, STAT." I said seriously, my ears still slightly perked. She didn't bother with questions, she just turned and rushed down the hall, towards the nearest window. I heard her tell a guard to go to Pluto's room and to tell Shining Armor to get there as soon as possible. I heard the clanking of armor and I saw out of the corner of my eye a white unicorn guard standing in the doorway.

"What seems to b-" He started, but noticed the statue in near the wall. "What's that?" He asked, giving me a suspicious glance.

"A Weeping Pegasi. Extremely dangerous and fast. To rules you must follow when in here. One; Don't blink. Two; Don't look it in the eye." I said. I heard the guard shiver at the name 'Weeping Pegasi' as he had most likely heard the story of the Angels.

"Are thes-" He started, but I cut him off.

"Yes, This is a variation of an Angel, now go get Shining Armor!" I yelled at him. He jumped at my change in tone and ran out the door, towards the captains quarters. I continued to stare until my eyes started to hurt.

"Pluto. I need you to get out of here and wait for your mother at the main gate." I said. "And hurry.." I heard the scrambling of hooves out the door and down the hall. My eyes quickly blinked and the Angel was facing me again.

"Why did you do this?" I asked the room. It quickly darkened and the figure Stood behind the Pegasi.

_"Oh, because I thought you needed a demonstration of what I can do to Canterlot." _He said, touching the Angel on the chin with his hoof.

"And I never caught your name." I said with a smile.

_"I am Mars's Shadow, soon-to-be ruler of All of Equestria!" _He said, stopping touching the Angels chin. I blinked again, as he was looking at the Angel. _" I now leave you to your demise." _He Said, fading again. I heard a clanking outside the door and I moved to face the Angel and the door. I saw Shining Armor and Cadence outside the door, along with the guar I had sent.

"I understand we have a problem." Shining said, walking into the room. "What should we do, Thunder. You being the expert on The Angels."

"We need to neutralize it. Somehow." I said, shivering at the thought of what it would do to us if we blinked to much.

"That doesn't sound very reassuring." Shining said, walking up beside me and facing The Angel.

"Don't look it in the eye." I said, grimacing the time a boy had looked into the Eye of The Angel. He died the next day, a picture of an Angel imprinted onto his eyes forever. Suddenly, an Idea sparked into my mind.

"Shining, I need a mirror, NOW." I yelled at the captain, my ,ind working as I wondered if this would work. He quickly grabbed a mirror and handed it to me. I looked back at the Angel, which had covered it's eyes.

"Damn, it covered it's eyes." I said, looking at the Angel with anger. "Everypony blink. Quickly."

They all stared at me with fear. "Why?" Cadence asked in utter terror.

"I have a plan." I said with a cocky smile on my face. "3…2…1…NOW!" I yelled and we all shut our eyes. I heard the Angel move towards me and I did exactly what I had hoped I could do. I made it touch it's reflection. We heard a bloodcurdling steam and we opened our eyes. The pegs was gone and in it's place was a pile of dust. I kicked it with a smile of triumph.

"Wh-What happened?" The guard asked in confusion.

"It touched its own reflection, which in turn made it send itself back in time to its birth, but had to feed off it's own life force, killing it now." I said to the flabbergasted guard. "Whats your name?" I asked, being more practical.

"M-Moray, sir." He said, quivering in fear.

"You did good, Moray." I said, making him smile.

"Thank you sir." He said as he walked out the door. after he did, Princess Celestia, Luna, Rainbow, and Pluto burst through the door. Princess Celestia was the first one to notice the dust.

"What did you do?" She asked, staring at the dust.

"I killed it." I said dully. She looked at me with surprise.

I thought you couldn't kill an Angel." She said, her surprise becoming more mild.

"Well, I made it touch it's reflection in a mirror, making it send itself back in time and feeding off it's own life force, in turn, reducing it's self to dust." I said, scooping up the remains and putting them in a jar that was sitting on the windowsill.

"What art thou doing?" Luna asked.

"Putting the remains in a jar for…private study." I said, another cocky smile on my face. The room darkened slightly and Everypony, except me, were shoved out, the door flying up and back onto it's hinges. Mars appeared in front of me with a smile on his slightly deformed face.

_"Well done, Jack. You killed an Angel." _He said, keeping the smile. A shape appeared our from behind Mars.

It was Gilda


	26. Chapter 26: Shadow Over Mars Pt 2

I stared at Gilda with a hateful look in my eyes.

"So you do recognize me, Don't you?" She said mockingly.

"Yeah, Rainbow told me about how much of a jerk you are." I said back in my own mocking voice. Her eyes grew full of hate as I mentioned Rainbow to her. Mars looked at us with a raised eyebrow and snapped his fingers (If he had fingers). Rainbow suddenly appeared nest to me, her eyes wide with surprise. She saw Gilda and their eyes locked into a death-stare. I looked at Mars, who in turn looked at me. We sated at each other, much less hate in our eyes then Gilda and Rainbow, but hate was still present. I broke the stare and looked over to Rainbow and Gilda, who were slowly approaching each other, Gilda's claws slowly extending and Rainbow slowly becoming more hostile; her wing feathers ruffling, her mane losing its normal shape, and a hateful tint coming into her eyes. I looked back at Mars, who was observing them as well. He then looked back at me and he grew a smug smile on his face.

"Let's give these girls some privacy, Hmm?" He said cockily. He raised his hoof and snapped again. The last thing I saw was Rainbow and Gilda leaping at each other, an intention to kill in each of their eyes. Me and Mars appeared in the throne room, were I saw Luna and Celestia chained to the wall.

"What have you done?" I asked, catching the attention of the princesses. Luna had a large gash on her cheek and Celestia had a slightly smaller cut running along her forehead. They looked at me, and I saw a small spark of hope in their eyes.

"Oh, I took care of a problem." He said, chuckling. He snapped his fingers again and the back wall opened to reveal Cadence, Shining, and Pluto also chained to the wall. Luna saw Pluto and strained against the chains that held her.

"Release Pluto at once, you sick beast!" She yelled using the Royal Canterlot Voice. Mars looked at her, his smile becoming larger.

"Oh, I'll let him go in time, just he won't move." He said, his chuckling becoming an evil laughter. He stopped and looked at me. "Your going to be a problem, aren't you?"

"Most likely." I said blankly. He was about the size of Celestia, maybe taller. I was on the otherhoof, about as large as Luna. I punched him in the knee and he recoiled almost as fast as I hit him. He looked back down at me with a distasteful look in his eyes.

"Your going to pay for that." He scowled, snapping his hoof again. I appeared on the wall, above the princesses, and as well bound in chains. I heard a yell coming from the front hall and the doors opened very suddenly. The open doors revealed Rainbow, being carried by Gilda, who was bleeding heavily, but Rainbow was bleeding more. Mars turned around and looked at her with delight.

"Excellent work, Gilda. We almost have a full set." He said in his distorted voice again. "Now to get the rest of those little bitches."

I stared at him, anger growing in my eyes for calling my friends bitches. After he said that, the doors filled with shadow ponies, no doubt of Mars's creation. They tossed 6 colorful ponies on the ground. They were Twilight, Marelyn, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity. Mars smiled at them evilly.

"Very good, very good." He said, putting them opposite the princesses.

I turned my attention to Gilda, who had tied Rainbow to the floor next to the princesses. She looked up at me weakly, then she fell over. I gawked at the limp body of Rainbow on the floor, tears coming to my eyes. The tears vanished and a very red tint came into my eyes, almost covering the original color. My ears perked up and my tail bristled. My grief vanished as Vengeance took its place.

"You can fuck with me," I started, my hooves straining against the chains. I heard a creaking sound and knew the were strained. "You can Fuck with my friends," I said, one of the chains busting form the walls. "But no one fucks with Rainbow." I said, my own voice getting dark. I broke the other chain and I flew to the floor in front of Mars and Gilda. They were gawking at me in awe and fear. I whirled the chains on my hands and whacked Gilda on her face and she jerked her head back in pain and fell over, scrambling to stand. I looked at Mars who had his hooves raised in a defensive possession, ready to fight. I took the chains of my arms and unsheathed my sword.

"Let's go, motherfucker." I said, my sword reflecting my anger in the moonlight. I charged him, but he teleported behind me and he bucked me in the back of my neck. I whirled around to strike, but he teleported again, this time to my side and he bucked me again. I spun and tried to hit him, but he teleported again. I didn't bother to look for him, as I knew he was behind me.

"3….2….1…now." I said to myself as I ducked and Mars flew over my head, crashing into the wall. He got up and looked at me with a smile on his face. He vanished and I swung wildly behind me, cutting his foreleg open. He screamed in pain and teleported again. I looked around, but he wasn't anywhere. I gulped and looked up. A black shadow covered the ceiling, twinkling slightly. I looked at it as it formed into Mars, grinning insanely. He pounced down upon me, stabbing me with a knife he had formed out of shadows. He stabbed me three times in the side and once in the back leg. I managed to fling him off, but he turned into shadow and dissolved into the floor. I looked around me, holding my sword in front of me. I stopped and looked in the reflection on the sword. I saw an evil grin in the blade and a black blade stabbed my back. I reacted and stabbed Mars in the other leg. He looked at me with triumph as my vision became blurry. I fell over, wheezing and gasping in pain. I turned my head to Mars, who was standing over me, a horrid grin on his face.

"Any last words, Jack?" He asked, summoning a large executioner's axe. I remembered something that could work, if only I had the time.

"No." I said, admitting defeat. I turned my head weakly to look at all my friends. They looked at me with utter despair in their eyes. I turned to Marelyn, who was crying into Twilight. I laid my head down, waiting for the inevitable to happen. I heard the swish of the axe through the air, but I never felt it. I opened my eyes to see a light stopping the axe. I gazed in wonder at the light, and felt a warmth in my pocket. I reached in and felt a familiar shape that radiated heat. I took out the feather and gazed into the hidden void inside. Anarchias appeared, sweating and panting, in the feather.

_"Hurry, I can't keep this up forever." _He said heavily. I nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. I put the feather onto the bottom of my hoof. I closed my eyes and felt a swirl of power surge into my body, empowering it beyond my own strength. I opened my eyes, which had turned a dark orange color. The light faded and I teleported away from Mars. He looked confused at what had happened. I appeared behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned in horror as I smiled evilly at him. I punched him in the face and he went flying across the room. He smashed into the wall, making a crater. He fell out and I teleported over to him. He looked at me in terror as I kept the smile on my face. I kicked him in the ribs and felt some crack. He raised his hoof and teleported. I teleported over to the front of the room and snapped my hoof. all the chains disappeared and everypony fell down. They all hit the floor with a thump, except Pluto, as Luna had caught him with her magic. My eyes faded back to dark purple and I fell over, the cuts in my sides and back taking their toll. My vision turned black and I fainted


	27. Chapter 27: Messages From the Dead

I woke up in a under white covers. I tried to move, but I couldn't, only my head would. I looked at my sides to see them covered with bloody bandages. I looked around me and saw that I was in a hospital, and the Mare who was on the other bed in the room was Rainbow. I looked at her with relief to see her breathing peacefully. I heard the doorknob turn and several ponies gathered around us. The rest of the Mane 6, Marelyn, Luna, and Pluto. Pluto was standing on Luna's back.

"What happened?" I asked, and then realized my throat was extremely sore.

"I happened." A voice said as it entered the room. The ponies separated to allow me to see who had spoken.

There, standing majestically in the doorway, was a griffon of strength and intelligence. It was Anarchias.

"You released me from my prison when you used the feather. I provided you with strength in return." He said. This was the first time I had seen him when he wasn't trying to kill me. He had dark orange eyes, powerful claws, a chest of snowy white, and wings as strong as a manticore. "And it's good to see your alright." He said, smiling. He walked fully into the room and surprisingly, Celestia came in as well.

"Wouldn't I become corrupted since I used it?" I asked, my throat less sore.

"You were to pure of heart and your purpose was sincere." He said in a knowledgable tone. "Thus, it didn't corrupt you."

I heard a yawn and we all turned to our left. Rainbow sat up, smiling weakly. Anarchias grinned as he saw the joy in my eyes.

"Welcome back to reality!" Anarchias said, spreading his arms out. We all laughed at his gesture. After we had stopped laughing, and only slight snickers filled the air. We all started to chat with each other, happy that everypony survived. I talked to Rainbow, who could walk. but I was trapped again to sitting. Marelyn and Twilight talked to Celestia, Luna talked to Anarchias, Pinkie made funny faces with Pluto, Applejack and Rarity started playing a game of chess, and Fluttershy was watching them. After about an hour of talking and laughing, we checked out of the hospital. I could at least walk, but it slightly hurt. We all said our goodbyes outside of the hospital and walked home. Anarchias was staying at the castle with Celestia and Luna, who gave him the room next to Pluto's. Pluto was moved temporarily from his room for fear of the Angel.

We traveled out of Canterlot with happiness in our hearts. Everyone but me. I sat down next to Rainbow, who looked at me sweetly. She hugged me and I returned it. We released each other a few seconds afterwards.

"Rainbow, I have something bad to tell you." I whispered seriously.

"What?" She asked, the happiness clearly showing.

"Mars is still loose." I said seriously. She silently gasped and hammered me with questions. I silenced her by responding.

"He escaped before I could finish him, But I doubt he'll be coming back any time soon." I said calmly. Her face relaxed.

"Well thats a relief. I wouldn't want to mess with Gilda or him again." She said, shuddering at the names.

"By the way, what happened while you were fighting Gilda?" I asked. She looked at me with an embarrassed look in her eyes.

"I'd… rather not talk about it." She said, her ears drooping. I saw the embarrassment turn into shame, and I reached over and put my head around her. She looked up and smiled. She mouthed a 'Thank You' and put her head on my shoulder. We spent the rest of the train ride sleeping on each other, and I have no idea what the rest were doing. We were woken up by the train stopping and I could hear the brakes. We stood up and Rainbow smiled at me. I put my wing around her and we all walked to the library. We had some drinks and we said our goodnights. As me and Rainbow flew home, we made a little race again. Rainbow beat me again (I let her) and we walked into our house. We got into bed and fell asleep.

_I will always be with you…_

I woke up with a jolt, knocking Rainbow over. Her eyes widened as she hit the floor and stood up, fuming.

"What was that for?" She asked angrily.

"Steve… He-" I said, tears coming to my eyes. Rainbow realized I had had a memory again and sat down next to me, putting her arm around me.

"You had a memory again, didn't you." She said almost motherly. I looked at her with sorrow.

"Not a memory, Steve he… He said that he would always be with me." I said, a tear rolling down my cheek. Rainbow wiped it off and gave me a kiss. After she had finished, I turned to her, the grief in my eyes less heavy.

"Thanks." I said. I looked at the clock behind Rainbow and read 1:29. I looked back down at Rainbow. "We should probably go back to bed, it's still pretty late." I said, yawning. She nodded and climbed under, And I did the same. We fell asleep quickly.

_Jack…You….Me? …An Impor-…Thin-…. tell…_

I opened my eyes again, this time with out jolting upwards. I gazed at the clock, which read 6:58. I decided to stay in bed and get up later. I fell asleep with a sigh.

_Get the… It…Not.. Mars…It…. _(Static)

I woke up again and saw Rainbow had gotten up. I looked around sleepily, trying to find my jacket. I saw it and stood up, swaying slightly. I walked over to it and put it on, feeling its familiar warmth. I walked into the kitchen, smelling some sort of salad. (Can you smell salad?) I walked over to were Rainbow was making herself a daisy sandwich and tapped her shoulder. She turned around, expecting to see Me awake. What she saw instead was a very ragged, tired me. She looked me up and down and sighed.

"What happened?" She asked returning to the sandwich.

"Steve was trying to tell me something." I said. And realizing what I had just said, I added; "In my dreams."

Rainbow looked at me with confusion. "How could he talk to you in dreams? I know I've heard of Dream Talk, but it can't work with dead people."

A spark of hope ignited inside of me, creating a fiery blaze. "But what if he wasn't dead?" I asked, my voice getting slightly excited. "What if Steve was alive and living here in Equestria? What if He-" I started raving on, but Rainbow held her hoof to my mouth, quieting me.

"He's dead, Thunder. You were there at his funeral, weren't you?" She said, looking at me with sympathy. I looked longingly into her eyes. I sighed, the blaze turning into a flicker, and finally extinguishing, leaving a burnt shell of lost hope behind.

"Your right, he's dead." I said, beginning to turn towards the fridge. I opened it and took out a dandelion and walked back over to Rainbow. I took a chunk of bread and created breakfast. I walked over to the table, where Rainbow was already eating. I sat down with a sigh. She saw my mopey expression and put her hoof under my chin and raised my head to look at her.

"Cheer up Thunder, The Grand Galloping Gala is tomorrow, and you need a…more agreeable outfit." She said soothingly. I broke out into a smile and brushed her hoof off my chin.

"And what do you mean by Agreeable outfit?" i said teasingly.

"Something Rarity would make, of course." She said simply.

"And what if I don't want an agreeable outfit?"I said teasingly again. She started snickering.

"Come on, finish your breakfast and lets pay Rarity a visit." She said, walking towards the door. I crumbed the sandwich not my mouth and followed. I swallowed it as we took off into the air. It was cool and crisp and moist. I realized it was mid september and Just enjoyed the fact that we were flying through it with not a care in the world. We raced and this time I won, beating her by about a foot. She pouted and crossed her hooves.

"I hate losing." She grumbled.

"Cheer up, Rainbow. At least you beat me twice before." I said, patting her on the back. She looked up at me and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I guess it is ok to lose once in a while." She said sheepishly.

"Now come one, lets get to Rarity's." I said cheerily, walking towards the boutique. We walked for about 10 minutes until we reached it. We walked inside to see everypony there, talking about the Gala, all of them wearing dresses. They were all wearing the same dresses they had worn at the wedding, even Marelyn had a dress on. Hers was a simple red cape with a few decretive designs on it, like little stitched swirls and loops. Rarity walked up to me and began examining me, rubbing her chin with her hoof.

"Follow me." She said, walking towards the back. I followed her and she opened the door and we walked in. She immediately took out a tape measurer and started taking measurements. After she had taken them, she rushed over to a desk piled high with cloth of different colors. She took out a light gray and nodded to herself. She walked over to a sowing machine with much more fabric and started sowing. after about an hour, she levitated a gray tuxedo over to me, placing into my hooves.

"Now go and change, I need to see how you look in it and see if I need to make adjustments." She said, pointing to a stall over in the wall. I walked over to it and pulled on the suit. I stepped out and Rarity gawked at me.

"You look….Marvelous." she said, still with her jaw dropped. She levitated me a mirror and held it in front of me. I did look nice in it, the sleeves stretching down to above my hoof, front and back. The front had a similar shape as my normal jacket and the end exposed my flank, just like my jacket. I walked past Rarity to show the others and I simply walked out and all went silent.

"Wow." I heard Rainbow say.

"Thunder, you look amazing." Twilight said. They all gathered around me and started to comment on how nice I looked. After awhile, we dissolved into general conversation. We spent the rest of the day talking about what we would do at the Gala and who we would see and who we would spend time with. After the day had finished, we all went home, me and Rainbow to tired to race. We flew home and grabbed a quick snack and popped into bed. That night, my mind was not plagued by visions and words of Steve, instead it was filled with questions about the Gala.

"I guess Steve has left me alone tonight." I thought to myself. I let my self drift into the ever-flowing stream of dreams.


	28. Chapter 28: Truth or Dare

I awoke to the smell of cooking, as usual. As I was about to get up, Rainbow came in carrying a tray with a glass of milk and a daisy sandwich. She set it on my lap and smiled.

"Breakfast in bed." She said, turning to the door. I looked after her and she turned her head back and smiled again.

"Um…Thanks?" I said uncertainly. She giggled and left, leaving the door open. She cam back with her own tray with a similar arrangement. She sat down next to me and began to eat. I then remembered that the Gala was tonight. I turned towards Rainbow after taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"Rainbow, you do remember the Gala is tonight, right?" I asked, swallowing the bite. Her eyes widened as she remembered. She quickly gazed at the clock, which was 11:37. She relaxed back into the bed and smiled.

"I forgot that. We're supposed to meet up with the girls at 12:00." She said. I took another bite out of my sandwich, chewed, and swallowed.

"Why so early?" I asked, looking at the calendar that was on the wall. It was October 18.

"We need to get there early to get prepared and so we're not in a hurry like last year." She said, grimacing. "And last year was pretty terrible."

I chuckled as she said that. "And why was it so awful?" I asked, a trace of humor in my voice.

"It's always awful." She said, smiling. "Princess Celestia told us herself."

I got up, my breakfast finished and walked to the kitchen. I remembered the picture of Steve and Salaphin taken by Princess Celestia. I managed to hold back a tear, but it didn't hide my sad expression. I put the dishes in the sink and walked towards the door. I looked up at Rainbow, who was grabbing something from the back. She came back with her saddlebags on.

"Ready to go?" I asked, opening the door and smelling the fresh October air. She nodded and we took off, soaring through the skies over Ponyville. We soared down to the square were we spotted Rarity buying some fabric. We walked over to her and I tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped but when she saw it was just me and Rainbow, she relaxed.

"Don't do that! You know I hate being startled!" She whined. I looked at my watch and pointed to it for Rarity to see. It was 11:59. She looked up and hustled us over to a one-story building with steam drifting out of a small chimney. As we entered, I saw that it was a spa, complete with a hot tub and towels and massage tables. Rarity lead us over to the big hot tub were all the girls were piled in. Marelyn looked up from her conversation with Twilight and smiled.

"There you are! I was wondering were you three had gone." She said happily. Rarity climbed in and immediately relaxed. Rainbow quickly followed. I was, however, a little more hesitant. After about 10 seconds of thought, I climbed into the tub. It was so warm it bubbled away a knot in my back in an instant. I relaxed heavily and smiled, relishing the peace. Rainbow sat next to me.

"So why are we all here?" Applejack asked, her hat on the side, away from the water.

"To discuss what were going to do at the Gala, silly!" Pinkie said ecstatically.

"So, what are you guys's plans?" I asked, placing my arms on the sides. Twilight was the first to speak.

"Well I was going to spend time with the princess again." She said, grimacing at the last time.

"I'm going to try selling ma apple treats." Applejack said.

"I'm going to um.. try my luck with the animals again." Fluttershy said next.

"I'm going to find the Wonderbolts again." Rainbow said

"I'm going to go spend some time with Luna and Pluto." Marelyn said in a voice that sounded fresh.

"I'm gonna PARTY!" Pinkie said, bouncing up and down slightly.

"I'm going to spend some time with Fancy Pants, who I last saw at the Wedding." Rarity said last.

"What are you going to do, Thunder?" Marelyn asked, her eyes glowing slightly with curiosity.

"Well, I'm going to try and find Anarchias and then spend a little time with Rainbow." I said. Rainbow giggled slightly at the last part. "By the way, when do we leave?" I asked, looking around for a clock.

"We get going at 2:30 sharp, darling." Rarity said, smiling. I remembered my watch and looked at the time. It was currently 12:09.

"Well, we have plenty of time to fry, so what do we all want to do?" I asked,And Rainbow leaned her head on my shoulder. The girls were looking at Rainbow's strange behavior with me, and until I wrapped my wing around her, they just sat there staring at us.

"Ahem?" I said, clapping my hooves to get their attention.

"Oh, right, well…." Twilight said with a slight stutter. We all sat there for a few minutes, thinking of what to do until Twilight had an idea.

"We can play Truth or Dare!" Twilight said. All the girls nodded. I didn't nod, as I was to relaxed to move.

"Thunder?" Marelyn asked, clapping her hooves in front of my face. I simply continued to star into space.

"Yeah?" I said sloppily.

"You start." She said blankly. I lifted up my head with a raised eyebrow.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because your the oldest." She said with a slight giggle. I frowned.

"Just because i'm old doesn't mean I get to start. Choose somepony else." I said, waving my hoof around. After a little consideration, Applejack started.

"Twilight. Truth or dare?" She asked. Twilight looked at her.

"Truth" She said in reply.

"Do You..Hmmm… Ah! Have you ever kissed somepony?" She said deviously. Twilight gulped. "And not counting your family." Applejack added.

"Well..Umm.. No." She said sheepishly. "Now, Rainbow, Truth or dare?" She said to Rainbow.

"Truth." She answered tiredly.

"Do you like-like Thunder?" She asked. Rainbow shot upright and a deep crimson blush appeared on her face. The rest of the girls looked at her with anticipation.

"Well… Yes." She said, slumping back down, the blush very dark now. "Now… Pinkie, Truth or Dare?" She asked, the blush slightly lighter.

"Dare!" Pinkie yelled.

"Can you eat 20 cupcakes in 20 seconds?" She asked, a smile appearing on her face. Pinkie looked at her with a happy smile.

"Well of course I can!" She said ecstatically.

"Prove it." Rainbow said, her eyes narrowing. Marelyn and Twilight summoned a table covered in cupcakes. I set my watch to timer and started to count down.

"3….2….1…GO!" I yelled. Pinkie gulped down cupcakes almost so fast that it looked like she would choke. She ringed the bell when she had finished. "Pinkie, you ate those in 13 seconds!" I said, not believing she could do something like that.

"Now, Thunder, Truth or Dare!" Pinkie said, bouncing at what I would have to share.

"Dare." I braved.

"Can you defeat a Manticore?" She asked, expecting an answer.

"Never tried it." I said, shrugging. "Now, Marelyn, Truth or Dare?" I asked my sister.

"Truth." She said, a smug smile on her face.

"Did you or did you not study the book 'Legend of Saturn'?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Well, yes." She said annoyingly happy. "Fluttershy, Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"I..um..truth." She said quietly.

Marelyn deeded to be soft with her. "how many animals have you treated at once?" She asked.

"57." Fluttershy said shyly. "Rarity, Truth or dare?" She asked

"Dare, darling." She said.

"Can you make 30 different dresses in 10 days?" She asked.

"Of course not darling." She replied. "Applejack, Truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said

"Have you ever yelled at Big Mac?"

"Never in my life." She said. "Rainbow, Truth or Dare?" She asked. Rainbow looked up.

"Truth."

"If you could, do you think you would want to race me in the Running of the Leaves again?"

"Absolutely." She said, smiling competitively. "Thunder, Truth or Dare?" Rainbow asked.

"Truth." I said simply.

"Do you…Like-like me?" She asked, the blush returning. I felt my own face heat up and I looked around, trying to find a way out of this, but there was no escape. I swallowed hard.

"umm…yes." I said, repeating Rainbow's actions for when she was asked the question.

"Don't tell me we'll have to prepare another wedding?" Twilight moaned.

"Twilight!" Me and Rainbow yelled at the same time. We looked at each other an everypony laughed. The rest of the time in the spa was spent talking about the Gala and other things. We left the spa at 2:15 and walked to the train station. We were a very large group, since there were 8 of us, not counting Spike, who meet us at the station, the tickets in his hand. We got on the train and Twilight, Marelyn, Rarity, and another stallion unicorn all sat at the same table, Me and Rainbow sat by ourselves, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Applejack all sat at a table.


	29. Chapter 29: At the Gala

We reached Canterlot by 4:50 and the Gala started at 5:00 so we rushed through the crowd of people to the front gate were the Gala was being held. We all split up and wandered and mingled. I heard a familiar voice nearby, so I walked over to it. As the clock stuck 5:00, I saw Anarchias standing with another Griffon who was wearing a Brown suit and a red bow-tie. I walked over to them and they looked at me.

"Thunder, good to see you again." Anarchias said, and the other griffon bowed.

"I am Tom, A pleasure to meet you, mister Thunder." He said, raising his talon for a handshake. I shook his hand and turned back to Anarchias.

"You look great in that suit, Thunder." Anarchias commented. I was wearing the suit Rarity had made for me.

"Why thank you." I said happily. Anarchias was only wearing a simple blue bow-tie. "Huh, red and blue." I said, pointing to their bow-ties respectively. They looked at each other and chuckled.

"Hadn't noticed that before." Tom said, still chuckling. We talked for a couple of minutes until Anarchias had to go and find Princess Luna, and after that me and Tom said our goodbyes and left for our own destinations. I wandered around and saw Marelyn, Twilight, and Princess Celestia all talking about something and greeting guests. I decided to leave them to them selves. The next few ponies I saw was Rarity with the Stallion from the train and a pony I presumed to be Fancypants. I walked over to them and Rarity greeted me with a smile.

"Fancypants, This is my friend Thunderstrike." Rarity said, gesturing towards me.

"How do you do, fine sir?" He said in an accent I can't quite place. He bowed slightly and stood back up.

"I'm fine, how about you?" I said. He was a little surprised that I had answered so calmly.

"Well I'm faring terrifically." He said. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a monocle and a blue tie. "And I say, Rarity you've really outdone yourself with this fine man's outfit." He said to Rarity, who blushed slightly.

"Oh, it really was nothing at all, I whipped it up in a few minutes." Rarity said, the blush fading. At this time, the mystery stallion walked up to me and extended his hoof to me. He had a whitish-yellow coat with a blue mane with a yellow streak through it. He was also a pegasus

"I'm Cloud Spin, but everypony just calls me Cloud." He said. I shook his hoof with a friendly smile.

"Well, it's been a pleasure meeting you all but I really need to go and find Rainbow now." I said, turning to my right.

"Ok, see you around." Cloud said, smiling.

"Do take care, Thunder." Fancypants said, smiling but with a more forced look on his face. I continued walking until I saw Luna and Anarchias in the corner, whispering to each other. I could only guess what they were saying, but when they saw me, they stopped talking to one another and looked up at me with forced smiles.

"Hello, Thunder. We were Umm… Just talking about you!" Luna said guiltily.

"Explain." I said firmly. They gulped, but just before they started talking, Somepony came up behind me and surprised me. I jumped and spun around, ready to yell at whoever did that. But when I saw the familiar cyan pegasus with the Rainbow mane and tail, my anger quickly morphed into happiness.

"Rainbow, good to see you!" I said, giving her a hug. She hugged me back, and we separated. I turned around to find Luna and Anarchias had swiftly and silently left.

"So, What do you want to do tonight?" I asked, turning back to Rainbow. She blushed as she thought.

"Well, there is one thing that I wouldn't want to try…yet." She said with a very naughty giggle. "But I suppose we could go and find the Wonderbolts."

I followed her through the crowds of pish-posh ponies and towards a spot were Rainbow had told me that the Wonderbolts were hanging out. We were on our way when I was pushed aside by royal guards. I saw that they were carrying something. It was large, on a white stretcher, and was dark blue. I recognized the crest and crown of Princess Luna.

"…Luna?" I said uncertainly. Princess Celestia, Twilight, and Marelyn came over to us.

"What happened?" Celestia asked, a little worriedly.

"Well…I thought I saw Luna on a stretcher." I said, also very worried. I then looked back at where the guards had passed through and saw that everypony was looking at the path they had taken. It was covered in blood, and a few dark hairs. I turned to Celestia, who was simply staring at the blood.

"Oh my God." She said, then she rushed off in the direction of the stretcher. She avoided the blood as best she could, but did step in it a few times. I heard screaming and hollering from behind us and turned around to see more guards coming towards us with a pony in a straightjacket. I looked at him and noticed blood on his hooves. He was a dark brown pony with a dark red mane and tail. I couldn't see his cutie mark, as it was covered in blood. I stopped the guards, who tried to keep going, but I shouted an order at them.

"Halt!" I yelled, and they stopped. I walked up to the brown pony and gazed into his eyes. "What did you fucking do." I said sternly. He simply sneered at me until I punched him in the face. His sneer vanished as he knew I meant business. "What did you FUCKING DO!" I shouted in his face. He looked at me with a frown.

"I have no idea why you all are falling for Nightmare Moon's trickery!" He yelled at everypony in the room. "That's right! She's still Nightmare Moon! And she'll enslave us all and keep the moon up forever! She'll-"

I slapped him across the face, causing him to stop. "Shut up." I spat at him. "Take him away." I ordered. The guards took in the account of my bad attitude and took him away, and in rather a hurry. I hung my head and shed a single tear. Rainbow came up to me and put her hoof on my chin and raised it. I looked deeply into her eyes and she just stared back. The moment was interrupted by Shining Armor walking up to me.

"Did I just hear you ordering guards around?" He asked sternly. I was slightly taller that him and slightly more strongly built.

"Yes, I guess I did." I said, my tone of voice calm and relaxed. He looked at me with slight annoyance. We stared at each other long and hard before Rainbow pulled me away and Cadence came up and pushed her husband in the opposite direction. Me and Shining broke eye-contact and I looked back at Rainbow.

"Why did you do that?" She asked. I looked around and saw everypony starring at me. The realization hit me, and it hit hard. I just talked back to the captain of the royal guard and also Twilight's sister. Luckily, Twilight wasn't there, she was with the princess and Marelyn. I looked behind me and saw Shining doing the same. He smiled an apologetic smile and I smiled back in response. I looked back at Rainbow and smiled. I looked at my watch to look at the time, but my watch had stopped.

"Rainbow, I'm assuming that its late and we should probably get going." I said, walking towards the door. "But first we must talk with Celestia."

Rainbow quickly followed me and so did the rest of the gang, who had found us. We explained what happened and we rushed to the hospital. I got there and we asked what room Luna was in. She said she was in 2B, but she wasn't taking any visitors at the moment. I told her that we were some of her friends and she let us through. We ran to the room, but slowly opened the room. Twilight, Marelyn, and Princess Celestia were standing over the bed, tears flowing from their eyes.

"Is she ok?" I asked before I could see her. Marelyn turned to me and beckoned me and Rainbow over, but not anyone else. We looked over Luna with horror. Her face multiple large, deep cuts that bleed freely. Her horn was broken off and she also had a black eye. Her side had one massive cut along it that was covered by a blood-soaked bandage. Her front left hoof had been cut almost to the bone. The bed was covered in blood and bits of fur. We gazed over her as she managed to open one eye.

"Si-Sister?" She asked, extremely weak. Celestia leaned over her, tears still flowing from her eyes.

"I am here, Luna." She said, a single tear dropping onto Luna.

"Come closer." Luna said, her voice dry and cracked. elastic leaned over Luna and she whispered something to her that made her eyes go wide. Celestia's eyes soon went back to normal when Luna had finished. A doctor pony came in and shoved us out, saying it was time for bandaging and casts. We all left the hospital with heavy hearts, and our heads hung low.

"Celestia, What did Luna say to you?" I asked, looking up at her. She looked back down at us, tears still flowing.

"That is for you and Rainbow's ears only/" She said, walking towards an alley. We looked at each other and shrugged, and we walked after her. Once we reached her, she was facing us, tears pouring even heavier than before.

"If Luna….Doesn't survive this… She wants you two to…Take care of Pluto." She choked out the words. Me and Rainbow looked up at her, our own eyes also still flowing with tears. "And she also wants you two to know that while Luna is out of commission, she wants one of our…acquaintances to raise the moon."

"Who's that?" Rainbow asked, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Our…. he's not important right now." She said, beginning to walk out of the alley. Rainbow followed but I stood there, wondering who it could be. I felt as if I was being watched for some reason so I looked around. Not seeing anything, I turned and walked out of the Alley. We all walked back to the group were we then departed from Celestia and to Ponyville. Me and Rainbow decided not to take the train and simply fly home. We made it a race as usual and we pulled off some Sonic Rainbooms, but I let Rainbow win as we reached Cloudsdale.

"Hah! I beat you! WooHoo!" Rainbow yelled as we entered our house.

"You know you only won because I bumped into a cloud." I said, chuckling.

"But still, WooHoo!" She said back cheerily. We wandered to her room and plopped into the bed. I realized how immensely tired I was. I felt A movement next to me and Saw Rainbow setting her head on my chest. She was already asleep.

"Well, This has been an interesting day." I said to myself.


	30. Chapter 30: Nightmare Night Pt 1

**2 weeks later**

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and full of spirit. I stood up and put on my jacket and walked out to the kitchen were I saw Rainbow and Fluttershy sitting and talking at the table. Rainbow looked up at me and smiled.

"Goodmorning Thunder." She said cheerily.

"Goodmorning to you to Rainbow, and you as well Fluttershy." I said, looking at the cream-colored mare. Fluttershy looked up at me with surprise.

"Well..umm…goodmorning." She said shyly. I walked to the kitchen and made myself breakfast. I sat down next to Rainbow. I looked towards the calendar. It was October 31.

"Tonight is Nightmare Night." I said, shivering. Rainbow took notice of my shiver.

"Why did you shiver? Are you afraid?" She said teasingly.

"No, It's just because…. The Bad things come out on this night." I said, remembering a dream I had had last week of a large, hunched, skinny, red-eyed monstrosity. It resembled Discord in a way, but it was far more evil. In the dream It was moving through a dark forest, eerily silent. I looked over at Rainbow and shivered again. I then looked down at Ponyville throughout the window and looked at all the leaves. They were shades of orange and yellow and red. I saw a brisk, evil-looking stream of air move past the window and I decided not to look out of it anymore. I stood up and walked to the door after I had finished my sandwich.

"Were are you going?" Rainbow asked, flying in front of me. I made her land and pushed her aside.

"I'm off to go see Luna." I said sternly. I walked through the door and took to the everlasting skies. It was a little after dawn, and the air flow was in my favor. I traveled light and fast to the castle. Luna lived in her own small castle in the distant mountains that only me, the mane 6, Celestia, Marelyn, and Luna's guards knew were it was located in the forbidding mountains of tall, perilous peaks and sharp curved bends. The castle was built into the largest of the mountains; Midnight's Demise. I flew over the forest that was near the castle and flew down onto the balcony that we all used to gain entrance. Guards came out and pointed there spears at me, but when they saw who I was they let me pass. I walked through the garden until I saw her standing on the balcony of the garden. I walked over to her and stood next to her without a sound.

"Do you trust tonight?" I asked her. She jumped very slightly, but otherwise maintained her composure.

"No, I've always trusted all nightmare nights, but not this one. There's something different about it." She said, not breaking her view over the mountains. I continued to look over them as well until I saw something out of the ordinary. (If there was anything out of the ordinary in the Mountains of Fear.) I saw a small shadow move across the bottom of the floor of the forest beneath us and disappear. We continued to watch until Luna spoke.

"I haven't has a visitor in a long while now." She said. "Besides Celestia, your the first."

"I wonder why that might be." I said sarcastically. Luna elbowed me and pointed to a shape moving through the forest, it's glowing red eyes and the black shape of it's body the on;y thing visible. It quickly moved back into the deeper part of the forest.

"I think you should leave now. You should probably get ready for Nightmare Night." She said without breaking her gaze from the forest. I bowed and took off towards the skies. It had taken me 2 hours to get there, and it would take me 2 hours to get back. I spent about an hour with Luna, so I spent about 5 hours away from anywhere I was familiar with. I traveled across the mountains and only stopped once, at a village named Night's Edge. I looked upon all the villagers and their dark coats of fur and their dark eyes. I blended in pretty well with them, as I had a black coat and dark purple eyes. My mane and tail were even a slightly darker shade. I bought a drink and took off from the tiny town, leaving them in my memory. I traveled across the land until I reached my destination. I had traveled to Canterlot instead of Cloudsdale. I landed and went inside the castle. No guards stopped me.

I walked towards Pluto's chamber. I walked up the stairs, down the hall and to his new room's door. I opened it to find a very happy Pluto. He looked from his toys and smiled at me.

"Yay! Fun man is hewe!" he said, attempting to speak. He still couldn't pronounce R's right. I sat down next to him and smiled.

"What should we do today?" I asked him, expecting him to say something like 'building blocks' because he loved them. What he instead said surprised me.

"I want to see magic!" He said, making his horn glow slightly. It was a golden color. "Or wearn to fwy!" He said, this time flapping his small wings.

"Well, I can't perform Magic, but I can show you some flying tricks." I said. He jumped up and made a slight squee.

"Well then, come on, what are we waiting for?" I said as I stood up and stretched my wings. I looked out Pluto's large window out into the sky. It was a very beautiful day, the birds chirping, the flowers in bloom, the sun shining warmly over Equestria, and the grand view of it all. I opened the window and turned back to Pluto.

"You watch through the window, ok?" I said, looking at him as I stood on the window sill. He nodded and I smiled.

"Let's do this!" I yelled. I jumped backwards out the window and Pluto just watched. I came back up backwards and then pulled into a barrel-roll. I grabbed a cloud and spun it around, creating a tiny tornado. I did backflips and loops and dives and Pluto just watched the entire time. I landed in the courtyard after about half an hour later, exhausted. I looked up at Pluto, who was looking at me with anticipation for me to do more. I smiled up at him and sped up to him. I floated in front of him.

"So, How did I do?" I asked.

"You got twen out of twen!" He yelled. I chuckled a little and picked him up and placed him on my back.

"You ready?" I asked. He nodded nervously as I slowly took off and into the sky. We were quite some height now and I stopped rising.

"Look around you, this is your home." I said, making him remember that of which I just said. He Gazed around himself in absolute wonder.

"Wooow." He said, his mouth wide open.

"Now think about it if it was night." I said, picturing the view. He sat back down on my back and I started to descend. I landed a few minuted later into the courtyard.

"Now how was that?" I asked, taking him of my back. He looked at me with a big smile.

"It was weally fwun!" He said, still looking at me like I was the coolest person in Equestria.

"Listen, I got to go, but I'll see you tonight, ok?" I said, stretching my wings and facing Cloudsdale. he nodded sadly and I looked down at him before leaving.

"Here, I'll do a sonic rainbow for you, ok?" I asked. He looked up and smiled a huge smile.

"Yeah!" He yelled.

"Ok, here I go." I said, stretching my wings. In one giant flap, I took off and sped through the skies. I felt my Mach cone around me and I saw it turning black and I did a son rainbow as I left Pluto to his own little duties. I sped to Cloudsdale and when I got there, I opened the door to my house and walked over to the couch and fell asleep quickly.

When I woke up again, I felt somepony nudging me. I looked up to see Rainbow wearing a black suit was goggles covering her eyes.

"Wake up, sleepy head. It's Nightmare Night!" She said "Do you have a costume?"

"Yeah I do, I got it specifically made for me." I said confidently.

"Well then, go put it on!" She said, nudging my back with her muzzle. I stood up and walked to my room. I put on a white shirt, my lucky jacket, some green pants, my messenger bag, and some brown shoes. I walked over to the bathroom and put on wig that had short grey hair and a beard. I walked out of my room and Rainbow looked at me confused.

"And what are you?" She asked, circling me.

"What do you think?" I asked, chuckling slightly.

"You're…and adventurer." She said, rubbing her chin.

"Correct, but who?" I asked, my chuckling increasing.

"I have absolutely no clue." She said.

"I'm me!" i said, my chuckling becoming a laugh. Rainbow looked at me confused even more. 'You know, the other me." I clarified. She nodded and walked towards the door.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Let's do this." I said, traveling out into Luna's Nightmare Night.

**Ponyville**

It was very quiet in Ponyville that night and the only lights were that of some houses that were on. Everypony had gathered to City Hall and I looked over to the belfry on top of the\ schoolhouse. They say that the bell was rescued from the old school house that had burned down hundreds of years ago. I watched as a very peculiar shape pony rings the bell 5 times, very slowly and eerily. I watch as the clouds open to reveal a hooded alicorn in the moonlight. She glides down to the ground and was immediately bowed to by everypony but me. My attention was still on that oddly shaped pony in the belfry. He had looked so odd and so….different. And the way he rung the bell was to eerie for my liking. And beyond my knowledge, something ancient had awoken deep within the Midnight Forest.

I looked back at Luna, who had not yet noticed I was still standing so I bowed as well. Luna excused us to stand by using the Royal Canterlot Voice. Everypony got up and started trick-or-treating. Me and Rainbow walked over to Luna, who had started bobbing apples with Pluto, who was also wearing a brown cloak just like his mother's. He looked up as he saw me and Rainbow approaching. He poked Luna, who then looked at him. Pluto pointed over to us and Luna turned her gaze to us. She smiled and Pluto ran over to me.

"Funder! You made it! Yay!" He started, but his mother stopped him.

"Rainbow Dash, Thunderstrike it is good to see you both again tonight. how have you been, Rainbow?" She asked, looking at Rainbow.

"I've been good, how about you?" She said in response.

"I've been fine as well." Luna said, nodding slightly. I looked down at Pluto, who was looking up at me with a fun-filled look in his eyes.

"Look Funder! I can make magic!" He said. He stood a little ways away from us and produced a golden light from his horn. It got very large until it popped out of his horn and into the air in a bubble of dim light. Me and Rainbow clapped our hooves and cheered.

"That was excellent, Pluto!" Rainbow said, still clapping.

"It was really something." I said. Pluto held hid hoof up and I bumped it with mine. I looked at the Everfree Forest and saw two glowing red eyes staring at me. one was bigger than the other. I nudged Luna and pointed to the Everfree. She looked but the creature had gone.

"What?" She said, looking back at me confused.

"There was something there. It had red glowing eyes and one was bigger than the other." I whispered to her. Her eyes widened at what I just said.

"This is why I didn't trust this Nightmare Night." She said, gulping hard. She quickly moved away from me.

"CITIZENS OF PONYVILLE, PLEASE GO INTO YOUR HOMES AND LOCK THE DOORS! THERE IS A GREAT EVIL OUT TONIGHT!" She yelled in the RCV (RCV= Royal Canterlot Voice) Everypony looked at her and panicked, all running into houses and turning out the lights. I glanced behind me again at the Everfree and noticed the eyes were back. This time, they were staring straight at me. The creature emerged from the forest, it's long dark body walking out after it. It was shaped exactly like Discord, only it had dark red claws on its hands and its coat was pure black. It walked around the Everfree's border and then submerged back into the forest. It's red eyes faded into the trees and disappeared.

"We need to find out how this..this _Thing_ got loose." I said, spreading my wings.

"Where are you going?" Rainbow asked, looking extremely worried.

"I'm off to Night's Edge." I said, grimly. I spread my wings and flew away.

"Good luck." Rainbow said, looking after me.


	31. Chapter 31: Nightmare Night Pt 2

I soared through the cold nighttime air towards Nights Edge with all speed. I went around a few mountains, but I didn't mind. As I passed the last mountain and looked upon Nights Edge, I was horrified. Dead ponies littered the streets, their eyes that of utter fear and horror. I landed to get a better look at them. Most were impaled by three sharp claws that had killed them instantly and some of them were sliced in half, the blood still pouring out of their segments. I looked away from the nasty sight and noticed a pony that was still alive. I ran over to her and she looked up at me weakly. She was a dark purple color with a dark green mane with a single dark red streak going through it. Her eyes were a dark green as well. She was also a unicorn.

"He-Hel-Hello?" She gasped, her eyes glazed over in pain and fear.

'What happened?" I asked very quickly, needing to know exactly what happened.

"Th-The cr-creature from the Mi-Midnight Fo-fo-forest came and…" Her voice trailed off as she looked around at her fallen comrades. She looked at me and shut her eyes and fainted. I put my ear to her heart and heard a heartbeat. It was faint, but it was still there non the less. I was determined to save her. I picked up the skinny little mare and draped her across my shoulders. I then began to spread my wings and I took off, not caring about the extra weight the mare added. I flew as fast as I could towards Ponyville, and when I got there I saw the red eyes again in the Everfree. I landed and Luna, Rainbow, and Pluto came up to me.

"What happened? And who's that?" Luna asked, examining the mare. She then noticed the blood covering my back and her eyes grew wide.

"Pluto, I need you to go to the library now." I stated firmly. Pluto obeyed and ran as fast as he could to he library, flapping his wings to move faster. I turned back to Rainbow and Luna, my eyes dark with an inner anger.

"Luna, Rainbow. I am sorry to say this, but Night's Edge is no more." I said seriously. They looked at me with a growing fear. "Night's Edge was destroyed by that thing in the Everfree. And this Mare is the only survivor." After hearing this, they tok the mare off my back and placed her on the ground, slumped up against a building.

"Rainbow, go get a medic." Luna said, caressing the mare's face in her hooves. Rainbow dashed off to the hospital and soon returned with a doctor. He ran up to us and put his head to her heart.

"She's still alive, but extremely weak. I'm not sure if I can save her." He said, standing back up. I then remembered Twilight's words from way back when.

_"I can't heal Thunder because healing magic cannot heal broken bones."_

But her bones weren't broken. We could use the magic to heal her.

"Luna, I need to go and get Twilight and Marelyn." I said, turning and running to the library. I reached the library in a matter of about 10 seconds. I slammed the door open.

"Twilight, Marelyn! I need you to come with me right now!" I shouted up the stairs. The two ran down and nearly tripped over each other.

"What is it, Thunder?" Twilight said quickly.

"Night's Edge is no more, and I have a survivor but she needs immediate assistance." I said, turning and running out the door. I reached the place where the dying unicorn was when I saw Twilight and Marelyn appear.

"Can you use healing magic to heal the wounds?" I asked hurriedly. Twilight and Marelyn nodded. and with that, Marelyn, Twilight, and Luna gathered around the unicorn, their horns all glowing brightly. Their magics came together in the center into a ball and floated down onto the unicorn. There was a bright flash of light and the unicorns eyes fluttered open, still showing major signs of weakness.

"Who-Wha-Where am I?" She asked, attempting to stand, but falling down.

"Do not try to stand, and you are in Ponyville." Luna said, gazing down at her.

"Ponyville?" She said weakly. She looked around herself and then settled her gaze upon the Everfree, where the eyes were staring at us. Her eyes grew wide with horror.

"It's here? KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME! KEEP IT AWAY!" She screamed, standing and limping away. I quickly jumped up and pulled her back to face me.

"It's staying in the Everfree for now. It hasn't traveled into Ponyville yet." I said soothingly.

"That's exactly what it does! It stays in the forest and only comes out when all ponies are asleep! Thats what happened to us…" Her voice trailed off.

"Now, can you tell us what this thing is?" I asked. holding her to face me, in which she could see the thing over my shoulder, gazing straight at her.

"I don't know what it is, The citizens of Night's Edge simply referred to it as The Guardian." She said, and suddenly a single lightning strike illuminated the entire place, bathing the entire land with an eerie light. I could see The Guardian's eyes narrow at us as it walked back into the forest.

"Zecora!" Twilight suddenly yelled.

"Who's Zecora?" Marelyn asked, giving Twilight a strange look.

"Zecora's a zebra that lives in the Everfree! And That Creature is in it!" Twilight yelled, beginning to dash for the forest. I jumped at her and grabbed her tail in my mouth, tripping her.

"Let go of me!" Twilight yelled, slamming her back hooves into my face, causing my nose to bleed heavily.

"Twilight, The Guardian is still in there. It's most likely gotten Zecora all ready. And if you went in there now…..Who knows what it would do to you." I said relaxingly. Twilight's eyes became that of despair and few tears rolled down her face. I gazed up at the moon, which was full and high above us.

"Luna." I said, standing up and wiping my nose.

"Yes Thunder?" She said, walking up to me and also staring up at the moon.

"How often is there a full moon on Nightmare Night?" I said, looking down at Luna.

"Only once every 10,000 years…" Luna said, her voice trailing off. My mind became clouded for some reason and the moon shed an orange light all over Equestria.

"I'm going in." I said, walking to the Everfree. "And Luna, Get the Elements of Harmony." I walked in, not turning my head back. I heard a teleportation spell happen and I knew Luna had gone to Canterlot. I walked straight into the Everfree, not turning back. The ground around me was bathed in orange and red light. There were orange chunks of dust floating around me, through the air, giving the entire place an eerie feel. I gazed around and saw it. The creature was stopped in a small clearing full of red light. There were a few dead fallen trees around the edge of the clearing were I was standing. I looked at it, and it looked at me. I froze were I was standing, knowing that this thing was pure evil. Its red, disproportioned eyes looked at me. It looked exactly like Discord, except it was much more evil. It huts simply stood there, watching me with its absolutely evil eyes until it turned to face me. It walked forwards towards me and it now stood above me, looking down. It was about 7 feet tall.

It gazed down at me and I looked up at it. It raised it's eagle-like claw high in the air and began to bring it down. I was too terrified to move out of the way. It brought it's claw down and just when it had almost hit, it stopped. I opened my eyes to see it looking behind it's self. A rock hit it in the face and it growled. It's growl was very dark and evil, and made the entire land shiver in fear. I looked at who had tossed the stone and was surprised to see a zebra holding another stone. She through it, but The Guardian was ready. It raised it's claw and grabbed the stone out of the air and crushed it in it's hand. When it opened it, the stone had turned to dust. The zebra gulped and ran off at a gallop. The Guardian turned back to me and raised it's claw again. But this time, I wasn't paralyzed to the spot. I jumped to the side as it swiped at were I had stood. It quickly looked over at me and attempted to claw me again, but failed.

I tripped over a large root and gazed up at it. It raised it's claw for what I was sure would be the last time. It brought it down but was stopped by a very bright light behind it. It turned to look at what was happening. There, floating in the air were Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity. They were wearing the Elements of Harmony, all of which were shaped like there Cutie marks. Standing off to the side was Luna and Marelyn. The creature turned it entire body and charged the Elements, but was to late. A magical Rainbow beam shot out from the Elements and hit The Guardian full on. I heard a large, dark and evil grunt of pain and a giant explosion of light erupted from where the Guardian had stood. It wiped out all the red and orange light from the forest and Ponyville. Once the light had died down, the only orange and red that was left was floating around The Guardian, which now was very small and sleeping. I stood up and Rainbow came over to me and kissed me. I returned it and we faced what was once The Guardian.

"What do we do now?" Luna asked us.

"What do you expect?" I retorted. We all froze where we were wen we heard a very tiny yawn. I was the only one who dared to turn around. The Guardian was looking up at me with it's red, disproportioned eyes. The Guardian was now very small, about the size of Pluto. It stood up, but fell flat on it's face. It looked up with tears in it's eyes. I couldn't stand seeing something so small and helpless cry. I walked over to it and pit my hoof on it's back. It looked up at me, the tears rolling down it's face. I smiled at it and it smiled back through it's tears. I picked it up and placed it on my back, which it immediately took as a sign of affection. It snuggled into a ball and fell asleep. I looked back at the girls who were all wide eyed and had their jaws dropped.

"What?" I whispered, attempting not to move my shoulder's too much.

"You just… You just piked up That!" Luna said, pointing at The Guardian on my back, now fast asleep and making little bubbles of orange and red come out of it's nose.

"Yeah, so?" I said, clearly showing my relaxed self. But the girls were clearly not as relaxed. "Well, let's get back to Ponyville." I said, beginning to walk towards the town.

"That strange creature on your back, other ponies it might attack." A voice said from within the forest. I paused and looked to my sides. There standing on my left was Zecora.

"i don't think it will do that, Zecora." I said as we walked. The other girls were walking some distance away from us, probably talking about what we would do with The Guardian.

"Why do you think it will stay nice, when it was about to kill you twice?" She said.

"I don't know, I just have this feeling." I said back, returning my gaze to the road ahead. We reached the edge of the forest, The Guardian still on my back. The girls caught up with us and we all said our goodbyes to Zecora. We returned to the library for a talk on what to do with The Guardian. I placed him on a pillow on a table in the library and went back and sat in the kitchen. After a long debate, we decided he would stay here for tonight.

Before me and Rainbow left for Cloudsdale, I paid a visit to the Schoolhouse belfry. I climbed the ladder that lead up to it and opened the trapdoor. Inside there was a single lantern hanging of the wall and a hunched over old pony. I presumed he was a hunchback, because of his large back. He also had a rather large beard. I decided to let him sleep and I simply flew through the open area of the belfry and into the midnight sky. Me and Rainbow soon reached Cloudsdale where we soon settled down into bed. Rainbow fell asleep first, but I took more time as my mind was full of questions. What is The Guardian? Where did it come from exactly? Why is it here? These questions were the most common ones that popped up. My mind soon grew tired and I untied my boat and set sail for an unknown destination down the everflowing river of dreams.


	32. Chapter 32: The Box in the Diner

I opened my eyes and the first thing I see is a rainbow colored mane. I can feel Rainbow's gentle breaths on my chest and her hoof next to it.

"I can't stand up" I thought to myself.

_"Oh, Jack! So good to see your Awake!" _A male voice said in my mind.

"Who is this?" I asked mentally.

_"Oh, Just a little prankster, that's all." _The voice said with a chuckle.

_"Discord! Get out of Jack's Head!" _I heard Anarchias yell at the voice, who was apparently Discord, the spirit of Chaos and Disharmony.

"What are you two doing in my mind?" I asked them. Discord was the first to respond.

_"Just having a little early chat from my stone prison." _He said, still chuckling.

"Why can't you both just leave me alone?" I said, a little angrily.

_"What's going on here?"_ I heard yet another voice say. I recognized the voice as Celestia's.

"Wha- Oh, forget about it." I groaned.

_"Thunder? Why are you mind-speaking?" _She said, her tone that of confusion.

"Well, Discord came and started to speak to me and then Anarchias chimed in." I said, simply getting annoyed.

_"Is this one of those morning chats again?" _I heard Luna say.

"Luna!" I said angrily.

_"Thunder? How can you be here?" _She said, confused.

"Because everypony is talking my head!" I said, still angry.

_"Everypony plus a griffon and a draconequus_." Discord said, obviously enjoying this.

"You now what? I give up." I said, pushing Rainbow off of me. She stirred slightly, but did not wake. I ran through my usual morning routine and walked out the door, the voices leaving after I had breakfast and leaving the void of mental hearing eerily silent. I flew over to Twilight's and knocked on the door. Marelyn opened it, bags under her eyes.

"Oh…Goodmorning Thunder." She yawned. She looked like she could fall over and fall back to sleep at any given moment.

"You look terrible." I said, gesturing to her tangled mane and tired eyes.

"Oh, that. I just haven't gotten around to brushing it." She said, blinking slowly. I heard a bang and Marelyn quickly spun around, looking at a small black shape on the table. I could see the orange and red bubbled around it and only then did I know it was The Guardian.

"He's been doing this all night long." She grumbled. She moved back inside and I followed, watching The Guardian very were just about to go into the kitchen when I randomly turned around to find The Guardian staring at me with giant, red, disproportioned eyes. It slowly got up and stretched, and it was about 3 feet long. I don't know what provoked me to go over there, I just did and I stood next to the table. The Guardian stepped calmly onto my back and snuzzled into it. I walked back to the kitchen where Marelyn was sitting with Twilight, talking about something. I decided to snoop and hide around the corner and listen.

"What are we going to do with it?" I heard Twilight say.

"I have no idea, maybe we should just release him back into The Midnight Forest." Marelyn said.

"Or better yet, we take him to Canterlot to study."

I heard a bang and looked behind me at The Guardian. He was changing colors up and down the Grey-scale. He settled back into Black and remained quiet. I decided it was time to walk into the kitchen.

"Do you know why The Guardian is making banging noises?" I asked, looking behind me at the black lump on my back.

"No, why?" Marelyn asked, looking up at me from the table.

"Oh, just because I just figured out why." I said calmly. Twilight started to say something, but quickly covered her mouth with her hooves. She then uncovered it.

"Why then?" She asked, looking like she wanted to know everything in the universe.

"All I saw was his body color shifting all along the Grey-scale." I said, placing him on the table. He whined slightly from the change of surfaces but quickly went back to deep sleep.

"The grey-scale?" Marelyn asked. "He shifted colors up and down it?"

"Yep. Saw him do it the last time he made a bang." I said, finally sitting down next to Twilight.

"So, what should we do?" I asked, putting my hooves on the table together.

"Well, We could release him bak into the Midnight Forest, but…" Marelyn said, looking at the lump on the table. "He's too small to survive." She finished. An idea snapped into my head like an arrow.

"How old is it?" I asked, looking down at it.

"My guess would be probably 3 or 4 months at least." Twilight said, gazing over it.

"You think he could live in Canterlot with Pluto?" I asked, also watching the little bundle of black.

"Are you crazy!? He'd most likely kill everypony there!" Marelyn exploded. I heard a whine and looked back at the bundle, which was looking at me. It hopped up and snuggled in-between my hooves. It rested it's head on my left hoof and let out a small sigh. Orange and red bubbles began to come out of his nose when he breathed.

"I think he's mostly harmless in this state." I said, slightly hugging him. "But the true question would be how we would get him there."

"Box." Twilight said blankly.

"Box? Well, I'll leave you to that. I have something planned for me and Rainbow." I said, standing up. I walked out the door and took off for home. When I got there, Rainbow was looking through something.

"Hi Rainbow. What'cha doing?" I asked, walking over to her. She grabbed an object and hid it behind her back as she spun around.

"O-oh, Thunder, Hi. I was just…Just umm… Cleaning! Yes, Cleaning!" She said, sweat beading on her brow. I raised an eyebrow.

"Your…Cleaning?" I said, My eyes lit with doubt.

"Umm…Yes!" She said, nervously looking behind her back.

"What do you have there?" I asked, stepping towards her.

"Nothing!" She said, smiling clammily.

"Let me see!" I said, wrenching around her. She held it farther back.

"No!" She yelled, playfully giggling.

"Are you sure about that?" I said, beginning to tickle her. She tried very hard to keep it in, but she simply couldn't. In about a minute, she burst out laughing on the floor, rolling around trying to shake me off.

"Haha! Stop it! That- HAHAHA!" She pleaded

"Only if you show me what you were hiding." I said, continuing to tickle her.

"Haha! Please stop! Haahaha! I'll-Haaha show you-haha it!" She said, tears from being tickled coming to her eyes. I stopped and she stood up, wiping tears from her eyes. She then held out two tickets to another Wonderbolt derby.

"Another derby? And you were trying to hide this why?" I asked, looking up from the tickets.

"Read the back." She said excitedly. I flipped it over and read the writing aloud

_Dear Rainbow Dash and Thunderstrike,_

_We are pleased to invite you both to the Wonderbolt End-of-Tour party._

_Located at the Cloudsdale bar at 6:00 on November 5._

_- The Wonderbolts_

I put down the note and rainbow looked at me with excitement.

"Isn't this great!" She said, bouncing up and down slightly.

"Well, I have another plan for tonight. And a little less exciting." I said, smirking.

"Well, What then?" Rainbow asked, looking at me confused. I then held up a little piece of paper with some writing on it.

_Poppy's Diner. Reservation for two._

_Back corner next to large window._

_7:00 on November 1._

She looked up at me with happiness.

"Thunder, You really didn't have to do this." She said, walking over to me and giving me a little kiss.

"But I did for the best mare in the world." I said, bowing slightly. She giggled at this and looked at the clock, which said 4:38.

"Well, we have time to burn. So, what do you want to do?" She said, looking back down at me. I smiled at all the possibilities.

"We could… take a walk." I said, thinking of the longest thing possible.

"A walk? Really?" Rainbow said, thinking it was uberly boring.

"Yeah. You got a problem?" I said teasingly. Rainbow grumbled.

"No." She groaned.

"Excellent, let's get started." I said, racing past her to the door. "Race you to the park in Ponyville."

Rainbow smiled at a challenge and took off after me. The walk turned into a frenzy of flying races. I won half the time and Rainbow wont the other half. We returned home and sat on the couch exhausted.

"Well, that was fun." I said, panting. Rainbow lied across me, sweating as much as I was.

"Yeah, that was fun." She panted as well. I looked up at the clock that said 6:36.

"We should get ready about now." I said, pushing her off. I walked to my room and Rainbow walked to hers. I took a shower and put on a brown trench coat and a brown fedora. I decided I would be classy and put on a black bow tie as well. I looked into the mirror and smirked. I walked out of my room and saw Rainbow sitting on the couch, wearing a simple blue jacket. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Classy." She said, slightly giggling.

"Exactly." I said, sitting next to her. I look dupe at the clock, which said 6:51. "We need to go. Now." I said, standing up and walking to the door. I opened it and was greeted with heavy rain. Rainbow giggled slightly.

"Opps, did I mentioned there would be a storm tonight?" She said, giggling.

"No, At least this is water proof." I said, walking out into the rain. Rainbow was a bit more hesitant, but came out after I put my hat on her head. She walked out and kissed me on the cheek quickly.

"Now let's go." I said, walking down the sidewalk. She followed and we walked until Rainbow groaned.

"Gosh danger! I thought this one was water proof!" She said, wrenching around with her jacket. I smirked and held my wing over her, blocking the rain. She got very close to me and snuggled up against me. I held her closer with my wing and we walked the rest of the way to the diner. When we got there, it was 7:02.

"Always fashionably late." I announced. Rainbow giggled and I uncovered my wing from her. The jacket had mostly dried. I took my hat off her head and put it on my own. My ears poked through little slots in the hat and my wings stuck trough the sides of the trench coat. We walked up to the man standing behind a counter. I showed him the reservation and he nodded, moving a little rope from the door. We walked in and saw many pegs, all enjoying themselves in general chat. We walked over to our seats and sat down, gazing out the window. We had a full view of the city from here. The waiter came by and gave us menus.

"I'll think I'll have the spiced pear sandwich." Rainbow said. I chuckled slightly and then gave the waiter my choice.

"I'll have the-" I was stopped by a strange noise emitting from our side of the room. I turned to see a large blue box appear out of no where and a brown pony stepped out. He had a brown mane and his cutie mark was an hour glass. He looked around the room until he walked over to a plant and picked up a little metal rod. I gawked at him the entire time. Just before he walk dint the TARDIS, I called him.

"Doctor?" I said, unbelievingly. He turned to me and gave me a puzzled look.

"How do you know my name?" He said, walking over to me.

"Because I've traveled in the TARDIS with you for about 30 years." I said, smirking.

"I've never had you in my TARDIS. And if really did travel with me, then what is a Dalek?" He said. I shuddered at the word.

"Daleks are cyborgs made from their original forms, extraterrestrial Kaleds from the planet Skaro. Their creator is the scientist Davros." I said. He looked at me like I was joking.

"Which one of my companions were you?" He asked, walking closer.

"Let's talk in the TARDIS, shall we?" I asked, standing and walking towards it. The Doctor shrugged and opened the door, allowing me entry. I walked through the small door into the very large room inside. I took in the changes to it since I'd last seen it.

"You've… redecorated." I said, looking around. There were more cords and gaskets than before, and also the walls were more copper colored.

"Yes, I know. Isn't it lovely?" He said, gazing around.

"I liked the 4th Doctor's design better, but this is good. So, why'd you came here?" I said, also looking around.

"I came because I forgot my screwdriver." He said, "Now you answer my question."

"I was Jack C. Sphere." I said, standing proudly.

"Ahh, Jack. I remember you. You were with me on Scaro and with me on the trip to… Oh, that trip." he said, frowning at the last bit.

"Yeah, that trip." I said, frowning as well. "Well Doctor, it's been nice to catch up with you, but I really should get going." I said, walking towards the door.

"Wait. You forgot this." The Doctor said. I turned and he tossed me something. As I caught it, I realized it was a picture. I gazed into it, remembering when this picture was taken. It was of me, Marelyn, and The Doctor, all standing in the TARDIS, standing over a dead Dalek. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"Ah yes. I never caught your pony name, Jack." He said, looking up from the control panel.

"I'm Thunderstrike. What about you?" I asked, expecting a silly little name.

"Doctor Whooves." He said. I burst out laughing, but quickly regained my senses.

"Goodbye, Doctor." I said, walking out of the TARDIS.

"Goodbye, Jack." He responded. I walked out and shut the door behind me. I turned around and waved as the TARDIS warped away. I turned around and was greeted by about 5 dozen ponies faces. They collapsed on me, asking as many questions they could. I pushed through the crowd over to Rainbow. We ran out of the Diner and I decided to play a little trick on them. I flew up to the clouds and grabbed a very heavy dark cloud. When they came out, I jumped rapidly on the cloud, causing tons of rain to fall onto them. Once the cloud had been run dry, I looked down at the ponies, all glaring up at me. I waved and they went back into the Diner, mumbling to themselves. I flew down to Rainbow and put my hat on her head and put my wing over her. We walked home in silence. I was thinking only of what The Doctor had given me. The picture of us. I decided I would show Marelyn tomorrow. We got home, opened the door and went to bed in silence.


	33. Chapter 33: Thy Oldy Mage

I woke up again in my bed next to Rainbow. She had head head on my chest, looking up. I lifted her head up gently and slid out from under her and then put her head back gently onto the bed. I walked out into the kitchen and prepared breakfast. I then remembered what I was going to do today and walked to the door. It was still raining heavily, although it had stopped over-night and returned in the early morning. I grabbed my trench coat and hat and walked out, smelling the fresh morning air. I spread my wings and gave one flap and took off to the skies like a bullet. I flew slowly over to the Ponyville library and landed outside the door. I knocked twice and this time Spike opened the door.

"Hey Spike." I said, making my way past him.

"Hi." He responded grouchily. I hung up my coat on the coat-stand and looked at him as I put my hat on the top.

"Why so cranky?" I asked walking into the library and half gasping. The floor was covered with books and papers with crazy scribblings. I saw Twilight in the middle casting aside books after reading them quickly. I looked back at Spike who was giving me the 'Now You Know' look.

"Whats she looking for?" I asked, stopping in the doorway.

"Books on this 'Doctor' you encountered last night." He said, folding his arms. I walked over to Twilight, who had just tossed a very large book aside and was now covering her head with her hooves.

"Twilight?" I asked, holding my hoof up. She quickly spun her head upwards to face me, her pupils very small. She stared at me long and hard before her pupils returned to their normal sizes. She then fell over, fast asleep.

"Well, that was…. strange." I said, walking back towards him. He looked up at me and sighed.

"She'd been up all night." He said, walking over to the kitchen. I followed and he made a couple of pancakes. in the middle of making them, Marelyn came down, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, Marelyn." I said, looking up at her. She smiled sleepily and brushed her mane out of her eyes.

"Good morning."

"I have a picture to show you." I said without thinking.

"Oh, you do?" She said, sitting next to me.

"This picture." I said, pulling the picture the Doctor had given me. She looked at it long and hard, the memories flowing back to her.

"And..He. Gave this to you?" She said, looking up from the picture.

"Yep, he gave it to me last night."

"You…He…What?" She said, very confused. I explained what happened last night and she nodded slowly.

"Ok." She says. I hear a bang and look behind me. I see The Guardian walking down the stairs, and he jumps up onto the table that Twilight is sleeping on and settles down, making red and orange bubbles around him as he sleeps. Very suddenly, something appears above me and lands on my head.

"What the-" I start, but then realize it's just a letter. I opened the scroll and find very messy handwriting inside. I read it aloud.

_Dear Thunderstrike,_

_I need you to come to Canterlot now. Urgent._

_- Prince Solstice_

"Prince…Solstice?" I say, taking in the very last words very deeply.

"Who's that?" Spike asks, sitting down and placing pancakes in front of us.

"I have no clue, but he says that only I have to go. And he is a prince." I said, smiling cockily at the last line. Spike rolled his eyes and started in on his pancakes. I began and soon Marelyn had begun. We finished and and I stand and put on my trench coat, which had dried, and my hat.

"Well, I'm off to Canterlot." I said as I left into the heavy rain. The fog was very thick and it was still dark. I could hear little toots of the train, and made my way towards it. The conductor was wearing a black uniform with a black umbrella above his head. I show him the letter and he nods, allowing me access to the train. I sit in the back, bits of water bouncing off the window rim and into my face. I heard some ponies refer to me as 'That dark figure in the corner'. I simply shrugged the comments off and relaxed, letting the rain hit me. It took many hours to make it to Canterlot, as the train was slowed due to the rain. But when we did reach there, I hopped off and walked briskly towards the palace. Once I got there, I could tell something was wrong. I could smell it in the air. I opened the double doors epically and a bolt of lightning struck in the background. I walked in, making the guards glance at each other in slight fear. I turned to one of them and he froze in place. I walked up to him and inspected him. He looked at me nervously and he began to tremble slightly.

"Your scared, aren't you?" I asked, backing away. He nodded. "Good. Bravery is stupidity, in some cases. Fear is what will let you win."

I left the guard and continued walking down the hall. The hallway was dark and the occasional lightning flash illuminated the floor and parts of the wall. I kept walking until I saw a light ahead and I began to walk a little faster. As I got closer to the light, I realized it was a slightly open door. I walked up to it and nudged it open. I was immediately greeted with a spear at my throat and a large alicorn holding it. I looked up at him, not a trace of fear showing. He saw my face and immediately lowered the spear.

"Thunderstrike, it is good you came. The princesses are extremely sick. Pluto and Cadence included." He said. He was in-between Princess Luna and Celestia in height and had a blue coat. His cutie mark was that of a moon in a sun. His mane and tail were half pink and half black. His eyes were Dark Blue.

"I take it that your Prince Solstice?" I said, keeping my hat and coat on.

"Indeed I am. But names aren't important right now." He said. I looked around the room and saw all the Alicorns in the room. they were all in beds, all running severe fevers and heart beats very slow.

"So what do you need me to do?" I asked, looking back at him.

"I'm the last Alicorn that is not sick. I have had word from a spy of mine in the Changeling Hive that Chrysalis is sick with the same disease."

"And, that still doesn't explain why I'm here." I said, taking a look around the room again. He looked at me gravely.

"If I fall, Then there will be nopony to raise the moon and sun, And if I fall, there will be nopony to care for the rest." He said, his ears drooping.

"I already feel the effects of the sickness now. I am getting weaker."

I walked up to the nearest bed, which happened to be Luna's. I looked at her face, which was that of pain and suffering. I walked over to the next bed, which was Cadence's. Shining was sitting next to her, holding her hoof. He looked up at me, tears in his eyes. I nodded and I walked on to the next, and Celestia laid in this bed. I heard Shining stand and leave. Celestia was at least conscious. She looked at me weakly and frowned. She struggled to get words out, but her lips were to dry. I put my ear close to her and she finally made the words escape her.

"Get…Out."

I sat up and gave her a strange expression. Then, I felt excruciating pain in my chest and looked down. I saw the tip of a spear glinting with my blood coming out. I let out a little gasp and collapsed. The last thing I saw was Solstice on the floor next to me and a Void-Black alicorn standing over me, laughing loudly and evilly. My vision blurred and I felt the last ounce of life leave my body.

I opened my eyes and gasped at what I saw. I was in the same room, looking up at the ceiling. I stood up and brushed my self off. I looked down at where I had been lying and gasped, for lying there was my corpse, bleeding out onto the floor.

_"I take it you are shocked." _A voice said behind me. I spun around and gazed up at the extremely tall pony behind my. He was taller then Celestia by about 2 feet. He wore a tattered black robe and had a scythe draped over his shoulder.

"I take it your Death?" I said, taking off my hat. He nodded slowly. "And where are you going to take me?"

_"I'm not taking you anywhere." _He said. I looked at him confused and he pulled down his hood. He instantly transformed and became an average sized orange pony. He wore a big blue hat and blue cloak. The cloak and hat were both patterned with stars and moons. He had a giant silver beard. I couldn't see his eyes, but when I did, I wish I hadn't. I only saw one, but that was enough. His eye was glowing Bright white and letting off a tiny bit of white steam.

"And who are you?" I asked, knowing he was a magician of some sort.

_"I am Star-Swirled The Bearded." _ He said proudly.

"And just how are you here?" I asked, sitting in a chair at the side of the room. He sat in one opposite mine.

_"Well, when I died, I discovered how to live and be dead at the same time in the same world. You are only here because I am making you be here." _He said, smiling. It was one of those manic smiles.

"Well, I sort of have unsorted business in the world of the living, sooo." I said, trailing off.

_"Of course." _He said. The strange bell thing on the end of his hat glowed and I suddenly felt immense pain rack my body. I opened my eyes to find a spear in my chest and my blood covering the floor. I coughed a large blob of blood spilled out of my throat. I rolled on my side and wretched around with my wings. I learned this trick when I was in my wheel chair. I wrapped the ned of my wing around the spear and pulled it loose. A large amount my blood came pouring out of the wound my my chest, but I withstood it. I stood up using the bed and used the blanket from the now empty bed to use as a bandage. I looked around me and saw all the beds were empty. I limped to the door and peeped through it. There I saw a few black ponies trotting around, each in a guard uniform and holding spears. I waited for them to turn their backs and I crept into the shadows. They didn't see me, thank Celestia for that. I crept to the throne room, following the painting in the windows. As I got to the Throne room doors, I saw a sticky black substance covering them. I decided not to risk touching it, and instead find a different way in. I saw a small vent at the top of the hall. I flapped my wings a few small times a gripped the ledge and pulled my self up. It was a very small place, but I could fit into it. I crawled through and reached the throne room in no time, as it was just around the corner. I gazed through the grate and watched in shock as Mars placed Pluto on a stone table in the middle of the room. The rest of the alicorns were chained to the wall, as well as the rest of my friends. Shining was also chained. I could see Luna struggling weakly in her bonds, trying to save her little Pluto.

"Now, Time for the good part." Mars said, his eyes glowing evilly. He took a knife from below the table. I tried to open the grate, but it was to secure. Mars raised the knife and brought it down.


	34. Chapter 34: Death of the Beloved

I watched in absolute horror as it plunged deeply into Pluto's chest. Luna grew wide eyed and she started weeping. Mars stared at her with amusement.

"Oh, The poor poor pony princess is crying." He mocked. This was just to much for Luna.

"Fuck off." She said assertively. Mars did not like this tone. He turned around and stabbed Pluto again. The blood was beginning to spill off the table. My heart basically exploded as I felt my body fill with absolute hatred. My ears perked upright and my eyes grew fully red. Steam snorted out of my nose and I head-butted the grate, causing it to fly off and land with a bang. Mars looked at the vent, then up at me. He smiled manically.

"Thunder, so good of you to join us." he said, licking the blood of the knife. I flew down in front of him and kept my wings spread aggressively. He looked straight into my eyes and immediately sensed I felt absolutely no fear. I took a step forwards and he teleported behind me and punched me in the back of the head. I kept my wings spread and my anger in place and simply took another step forwards. He Teleported next to me and punched me hard in the jaw. I just kept on going. He stopped teleporting and followed my gaze. I was looking straight at a unconscious Rainbow Dash.

"You're really going to save her? Really? HAahahahahahah!" He laughed I looked at him hard.

"Now you've pissed me off. Big Time." I said extremely deep and threateningly. I turned my full body to him and looked at him even harder. He stared back at me and smiled.

"I will enjoy killing you and gaining more power then ever." He said. He leaped at me and I simply held my position until the last possible second. I stepped aside and he smashed into the wall. He stood up and looked at me as I walked up to him. He was ready to block a punch, but instead I bucked him in the face. He flew against the wall and I continued to buck. I felt bones crunching and blood dripping down my hooves. I turned to see Mars had moved out of the way. I looked around and then quickly jumped to the side. Mars Teleported before he hit the ground and pounced me from behind. He stood onto of me as I struggled, but his grip was far stronger than any I had ever encountered. I looked up at him and he smiled. He was aiming his horn at me and was charging a powerful magical blast.

"Any last words, Thunder?" He asked, panting slightly at the train of the spell.

"Yes." I said. He discharged the shot straight at me, but I scrunched my body up so it only to off a few hairs. I tossed him off and looked at where the shot had gone.

It was still going down. It finally dissipated and the walls started to cave in and tons of lava spilled into the hole. It didn't rise to much, but just enough. I turned around and saw him standing there, smiling. I punched my hooves together and charged him. He charged me and just before we hit, I slid under him and punching him squarely in the stomach twice. He winced and turned around to receive another punch directly to his face. I made sure this one was extra hard.

"I know you can do it…" A voice said behind me. I turned to see Rainbow staring at me, cuts and bruises covering her entire body. There was an especially large bloody trail running down her face from her forehead. I nodded and turned back around. I was punched in the side. Then the left. Then the back of the head. Then the jaw. I managed to catch him once and punch him in the face, but he just kept teleporting. I stood there and tanked the blows. This went on for some time until I worked out a pattern. Left ,Right, back, front, right, back, left, front, repeat. I caught him on the first left of his pattern and he flew back to the edge of the pit. He stood and looked over to me, blood dripping from his jaw.

"Do you think you can defeat me like this? Well, you are dreadfully Wrong!" He yelled. His horn glowed and a copy of himself sprouted to the left and right of himself. They all teleported simultaneously and began to punch me like crazy. I couldn't fight back as I was to weak to do so. I instead covered my face with my wings and took it. The actual Mars saw this and grabbed the joint where my wing connects to my body. He lifted me up and flung me across the room. I was paralyzed in utter pain. I hit the wall hard and fell over. I tried to move my wings, but it was broken. I looked up to see Mars looking down at me with annoyance. His clones returned to him and he now stood over me. His horn glowed brightly as he aimed it at me.

"I should have done this long ago." He said. It charged and grew so bright that I couldn't look at it.

"…No." I groaned. I reached for my back and grabbed my sword which I had forgotten about. I held it in front of myself, the blade facing Mars. He fired and

His Magic curved around me, just like at the wedding.I reached up for him and grabbed him by the horn. He opened his eyes and looked at me in shock. I pulled with all my strength and. Snap. His horn broke off in my hand. He screamed bloodcurdlingly and the chains disappeared from his prisoners and the table disappeared also. He managed to buck me hard in the stomach and grab his horn from my hoof. I looked over to see all the alicorns were still dying, but my friends. They were looking at me, knowing I was the only one who could finish this. I stood up and walked weakly over to him. I knew they expected me to simply cut his head off and be done with it, except…

Mars was not physically alive or dead. He might die by being killed conventionally, but he would appear again in the next 500 years or so. The fact was; Mars's Shadow was a shadow, and the only way to get rid of a shadow is by light. I looked over to Twilight and nodded. She nodded back and summoned them to follow her to get the Elements while Mars's magic was down.

Mars looked up at me, spiting on the ground.

"Do you think you can still defeat me? I'm a Shadow, after all." He said, coughing up more blood.

"Yes." I said back. I slammed my hoof against his jaw an he flew up a few feet. I spun around and bucked him as he came down. He flew to the edge of the pit and stayed there. I saw Twilight and the rest wearing the Elements of Harmony, and they were charging up.

"Hey Mars." I said, looking at him.

"What."He spat.

"Do shut up." I said, he looked up just in time to see a giant rainbow racing down to him.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled as the rainbow hit him. It spun around in a tornado and what was left behind was…unexpected.

Mars was still there. He was still the same. He opened his eyes and chuckled evilly.

"The Elements won't work. Even their power isn't strong enough to deal with me!" He said, standing up and laughing maniacally. He had his horn back and was fully healed. He would rule over Equestria if we didn't stop him, and we failed.

But there was still a way.

I leaped forwards and tackled him into the pit. He screamed in surprise and terror. I realized what just did and simply gave up. I looked up behind me, up at Rainbow. She was crying heavily and looking down at me. I looked up into her eyes and saluted. I then looked back down and saw the lava coming fast. I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable. I felt heat rush to my body and burning liquid encase itself around me. I gave on shudder, and then my vision went black.

**Rainbow's POV**

I sat there, gazing down at the lava where Thunder had gone. I felt heavy tears flowing down my cheeks, and I looked up at my friends. They were all crying as well, but I was by far the one who was crying the most. I looked over to where Pluto's body lay. Luna was hugging him and crying. Celestia was next to her with her hoof on her back, tears running down her cheeks as well. Prince Solstice was in the corner, looking over the land. I could barely see the glints of tears that he shed in the morning sun, which he had raised. I simply stood up and walked over to the door, and left.

I ran as fast as I could out of the place and flew home. I landed on the doorstep and ran in, sobbing freely, not caring if anypony saw. They would know soon enough. I ran over to my bed and jumped on it, sobbing into the pillow as hard as I could.

"Why did you have to do that?" I asked my self.

"Why? WHY?" I yelled as I pounded my head on the pillow.

"Why would you do that to me…"

"I need a drink."

I got up and walked out the door, walking straight to the kitchen. I grabbed a cider and sat on the couch heavily. I looked around at the house me and Thunder had once shared. Then I noticed something on the cupboard. I stood up and walked over to it. It was a little box and a note was attached to it. I read it out loud.

_My Dearest Rainbow Dash,_

_It is my misfortune to say that if you are reading this, then I am dead. I would just like you to know that this has been some of the happiest months of my entire life. You've been the best that anypony could be.. You've been my best friend in my darkest hours. You've always been there for me. You've even provided me with a home. Please, take this as a present I would have given you sooner._

I opened the box and inside was a wedding ring, sitting in cloth. The end of the note was taped to the inside of the lid.

_Let this be with you always._

_Your best friend forever._

_Your Guardian._

_Your Lover._

_Thunderstrike._


	35. Chapter 35: The Inferno

_Oh Gods…. It Hurts…._

_When I wake up it is bright, too bright…_

**Rainbows POV**

I woke up, my eyes still red from last nights crying. Thunder had proposed to me, and I accepted mentally for Thunder is no longer alive.

I wish more than anything, even more then becoming a Wonderbolt, to have him back. I loved him with all my heart, and now He is gone. Princess Celestia was hosting a funeral for him tonight, while today Luna was hosting a funeral for Pluto. Poor thing, lost her only son. It was raining the same storm as the past few days. It happened to be my job this time, but I was to busy wallowing in sorrow to do it. I walked out the door, my head hung down, and I trudged down the street. I passed the diner that The Doctor had appeared in, and slightly began to cry even more. I passed by many ponies, but they just watched me go by. A Lightning strike followed by Thunder made me burst out crying. I ran to the park and sat down on the bench that was there. I heard the patting of hooves next to me and felt a pony sit next to me.

"Rainbow Dash?" A familiar soft voice said.

"Fluttershy, I- I don't know what to do anymore." I sobbed, crying into my hooves.

"It's ok, Rainbow. It's ok." She said calmly. We sat there in silence, except for my cries and the rain with the occasional thunder, which always made me cry harder. I finally broke the silence.

"He proposed to me." I said, not looking up. Fluttershy looked very surprised.

"He did? When?" She said, looking at me curiously. I took out the ring box and showed her the note. Her eyes grew a little wide as she read.

"Rainbow, I had no idea-" She was cut of by a scroll appearing in front of my face. I reached out and grabbed it from the air.

_Rainbow,_

_Pluto's Funeral is in an hour._

_Please get ready._

_From,_

_Twilight_

"Well, looks like we need to get ready for Pluto's funeral." I said, standing up and walking back to my house. Fluttershy simply remained quiet and flew off to her house. I got home and was beginning to unlock the door when Somepony tapped me on the shoulder. I turned my gaze to the brown pegasus that had done so.

"What do you want?" I asked, turning the lock.

"I'm here to take you to the funeral." He said, a sad frown on his face. He was in a black tuxedo with a red bow tie. He had spiky dark brown hair and blow eyes. His cutie mark was an…

Hourglass.

"…Doctor?" I said after much hesitation. He simply nodded and leaned against the wall.

"I'll be waiting here until your departure." He said, still in the sad mood that had sprung up all over Cloudsdale. I nodded and went inside. I walked to the shower and turned it on to warm. I stood under it's warm, relaxing flow and felt the tension in my body fade. After the shower, I looked in my closet to find any descent clothing. I found a dark dress and put it on to make sure it fit. I fit me perfectly. I walked out the door to the waiting Doctor.

"Well, off to the Funeral." I said, spreading my wings and taking off.

__~~~~~~(|)~~~~~~

_My body hurts and I am broken._

_Moving is more painful than I can imagine…_

_I stand up to the most pain I've felt in years. I can smell Death and despair everywhere. I finally open my eyes to find myself surrounded by several other ponies. I walk up to the nearest one, who has a hole through his chest._

"Where are we?" I ask, looking at the other ponies there. There were at least 7.

"The Inferno." He responded hoarsely. He looks up at me, his eyes that of utter loss of hope. I remember hearing tales of The Inferno, that it was the true hell of the world. I had read the tales of Dante. "What happened to you?" He asked.

"I fell in a pit of lava to kill a threat to all of Equestria." I said with a shrug. "How about you?"

"I was impaled by a stick in a ravine in the Everfree forest." He responded.

We all had our heads bent down as the coffin was put gently into the ground. Everypony looked up after it had been buried. Luna and Celestia were in similar dresses to mine. Twilight was also wearing a similar dress, it just had stars on it. Applejack had her hat of to show respect, Rarity was wearing a scarf, Fluttershy was just being Fluttershy, and Pinkie's hair was down and straight. She was majorly depressed right now. Everypony dispersed from the graveyard where Pluto was buried and we all went to the hotel we were staying at. We walked inside and went to our rooms. I went to bed and took a nap. I dreamed of Thunder.

"That must have sucked." I said, sitting next to him. "Now, wait. Why are we here? Did you do something wrong?"

"I had to steal from a family to stay alive." He said. His coat was the shade of the ask which we sat on, his eyes were a pale blue, he was a unicorn, his mane was a red and orange combo, and his cutie mark was a trident.

"What's your cutie mark stand for?" I asked, pointing to his flank.

"I'd…Rather not discuss that." He said, shying away. I gazed at my own cutie mark, which was a rainbow circle. I had absolutely no idea what it meant. I heard the creak of a metal door as a massive pony with an executioner's hood came in, pushing a small colt. The colt was a dark cyan, and was an Alicorn.

"…Pluto?" I said. He looked at me and joy grew in his eyes.

"Thwunder!" He yelled, jumping up and onto me, hugging me tightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you to, Pluto." I said. I looked down at him and he had two holes in his chest.

"Wait, you know this Alicorn?" The pony asked. I glanced at him and nodded.

"I never caught your name." I said, turning my full attention to him.

"I'm Mercury." He said.

"Thunderstrike." I responded.

"Thwunder, its scary down here. I want to go home…" Pluto whined. I patted his head and he looked up at me, tears in his eyes.

"I don't think we will go home." I said. He broke into more tears and sobbed into my chest. I turned to Mercury with a sadness in my eyes. He stood up and walked to the bars that overlook the Inferno. I put Pluto on my back and trotted up beside him. We both saw ponies screaming in pain, but they can't die. They were burning in fires or being tossed onto rotating spikes.

"Mercury." I said, not turning my gaze to him.

"Yeah?" He said back.

"How good are you in magic and fighting?" I said, turning to him and giving him a manic grin. He turned back and smiled.

"Very good." He responded, a shadow covering his face.

_"Thunder." _A voice said behind me. I turned to see a shadowy alicorn with a starry void of a mane.

"Mars." I said back, slight annoyance in my voice. He turned to look at Pluto, who looked really pissed at him. The metal door opened and the Executioner pony came in. He walked up to us and pointed a giant axe at us.

"You, alicorn's and ponies. Follow." He said in a grumbling voice. He turned around and walked out the door. Little imps came in and poked us with little spears to make us move forwards. We did it unwillingly and caught up with the execution pony. We walked down the corridor in absolute silence until the pony broke the silence.

"You are quiet. Most ponies would be wailing for their freedom and innocence. I'm glad some ponies have a stronger will. Even the little one." He said, gesturing to Pluto in the last sentence.

"What is your name?" I asked bluntly.

"HeadHunter." He responded. "And you ponies are?"

"I'm Thunderstrike, this is Pluto, This is Mercury, and this is Mars's Shadow." I said, gesturing to each of them respectfully. HeadHunter stopped at the mention of Mars. He slowly turned around and looked up at him fearfully.

"M-Mars?" He whimpered. He sank to his knees and bowed. "But how can you be dead-dead?"

"Thunder here pushed me into a pit of lava, thus sacrificing himself in the process." Mars retorted. HeadHunter turned to face me and sized me up.

"How could you be defeated by such a weak little pegasus?" He said. My ears flared for a few seconds, telling him to back down.

"Well, I am the Minecraftian." I said, slight proudness in my voice. HeadHunter broke out laughing hard.

"Your a HAHA Pony, and HAAHA the Mine- HAHA -craftian is HAHA made of Squares! HAHA." he laughed. I took out my sword and held it facing his chest. He immediately stopped and looked into my eyes. I could tell he could see that I was not joking.

"Well, anyways, you four are scheduled for-" He started, but when he turned around, somepony sliced his head off. I grabbed the nearest Imp and crushed it in my hooves. Mercury blasted the other one with a disintegration spell. We turned back to find a dark purple unicorn with a dark green mane and tail and lighter green eyes. She was holding an axe, blood covering the head. She put the axe on her back and walked up to us. I recognized her as the pony from Night's Edge.

"Follow me, and quickly." She said. She spun around and ran down the corridor. We galloped after her and once we reached her, she was stopped, her axe held out in front of her defensively. I looked over her shoulder and what I saw was abnormal.


	36. Chapter 36: Rebellion

**Note, a line of ~ means the transition between dimensions and perspectives.**

We stared ahead at the..Thing, sitting in the path. It was large and it looked a little like a slug. It was bubbly in some spots and had a grayish goo dribbling down from its mouth. She turned back to us and ran back the watt we came. The thing at the end of the corridor sluggishly moved towards us. We looked at each other and ran after her.

Everypony got up, got dressed, and went out to the Canterlot gardens. There, Princess Celestia had told us, she would reveal a memorial to Thunder. We all walked out the door, our head bent down. We followed the long line of ponies up to Canterlot Castle and walked inside. There. we were greeted by Celestia and Luna and told us our reserved seats. We walked outside and sat down, all the while our heads bent down. I looked up when Princess Celestia cleared her throat. Everypony got quiet and watched her.

"My little Ponies, We are gathered here today in memory of our Dear Thunderstrike, who Vanquished the evil Mars's Shadow from the world forever, but sacrificing himself in the process." She said, starting her speech.

~~~~~~(|)~~~~~~

"Where are we going?" I yelled after her. She stopped and turned to me, sweat beaded on her brow. Her left ear perked up and she hid behind a pillar. She gestured for us to do the same. We did and a moment later three large guards came walking past us, leading the creature that had been previously chasing us. We waited a few more minutes after they had passed and I peaked around the corner. No guards. I sighed and stepped out. The rest of the group did the same and we started walking down the hall, me leading the way. We passed by a room with double doors in which above said; KEEP OUT. I stopped and walked over to it. I could feel a warmth coming from the inside. I pushed on the door and it smoothly opened inwards. Inside was a large window that looked over the outside. I quickly rushed over to it and gasped at what I saw. We were at the top of a large tower in a large city. The rest walked up besides me and shuddered at what we all saw. People being torn apart, creatures of indistinguishable nature, Suicides and murders everywhere. This was truly The Inferno, but not one in the Nine Rings.

"Where are we?" I heard Mercury ask.

"I have absolutely no idea." I responded. I heard a bang behind me and I spun around just to receive a punch to the face, thus rendering me unconscious. I woke up back in the ceil with all the other ponies. This time, all the ponies I was with were with me, all unconscious as well. I tapes the pony who was leaning on my shoulder, who happened to be the Pony from Night's Edge. She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"What do we do now?" I asked, pushing her upright. She looked back at me before turning her gaze to the bars. I could see a single tear run down her face.

"I don't know. I came down here through a secret ritual that only the citizens of Night's Edge ever learned in an attempt to rescue you all. Now it looks like we're going to be tortured for all of eternity." She said, putting her ace in her hooves. I turned away from her and looked over at Mars and Pluto. Pluto was onto of Mars, who was propped up against the wall like I was. Mercury was on the floor next to the. I stood up and walked over to Mercury. I nudged him and he opened his eyes slowly. Once he recognized me, he sat up and stretched.

"Good to see your still here." He said. I nodded and walked over to Mars and Pluto. Mars opened one eye as I approached and then he opened the other. He looked down at Pluto, who was snoring softly. He lifted him up and placed him on the ground carefully. Mars looked up at me and frowned.

"I dislike The Inferno." He said. I chuckled and he joined in slightly. I sat back down and shut my eyes, heading to Dreamland

~~~~~~(|)~~~~~~

"Princess Celestia finished her speech and was giving an order to some guards, who flew off and went behind the small stage."And this statue is to remember him by." Celestia said, smiling a little. The guards pulled back on the cover and revealed a giant stone statue of Thunderstrike. The rest of the statues were made of marble, but only this one was made of stone. I wonder why? After the ceremony had finished and everypony had gone home, I sat on the pedestal of the statue, looking up at it, a few tears in my statues. I sat there for at least an hour before Marelyn came out into the gardens. She looked around and then spotted me. She trotted over to me and I looked at her sadly. She hopped up and sat next to me, staring up at the statue as well.

"I miss him as much as you do, Rainbow." She said without breaking her gaze.

"And why would you?" I asked coldly. She looked down at me like I had forgotten something.

"He was my brother you know." She said back, just as coldly as I had. Guilt built up inside of me as I remembered Thunder telling me about her and how she was his sister.

"I'm sorry, I forgot." I said, my ears drooping down and a few tears dropping from my eyes. Marelyn reached over and put a hoof on my back. I looked up at her, and she was smiling warmly at me, a few tears in her eyes. I looked back down and sighed.

"Why did he have to do that?" I asked aloud.

"it was the only way." Marelyn replied. I looked at her and smiled wobbly.

"Theres always another way." I said.

_He just wouldn't stop coming. I kept running as fast as I could but he always caught up. I looked behind me to see those same white eyes staring at me through the trees and then quickly disappeared. I turned and ran through the dark trees, splashing mud and grim up into my face. I just kept running, never stopping, never breathing, never looking back._

I woke up with a jolt to find myself alone. I looked around, but only saw the empty ash floors. I turned to my right to see where Mars had been and saw that nopony was there at all. I tried to stand, but found it excruciatingly difficult. I looked down at my body to only see nothing. I now felt around me and felt invisible shapes. I felt the shape of Mars and Pluto and Mercury and other ponies. I slapped myself across the face and my vision returned to normal. I looked up only to see a small needle in a small hole in the ceiling, and the needle was empty. I turned back to Mars, who was now fully awake. He was actually next to the bars of the prison that overlooked the rest of the Inferno. I trotted over to him and stood next to him silently. When I spoke, I startled him slightly.

"I wonder what happens if we start a rebellion." I said. Mars looked at me with that look like 'Idea arising, listening'.

"As in, what were to happen if everypony in this prison rose up and fought against the guards?" I clarified. Mars looked back through the bars out at the massive lake of lava that was there. I turned out to face the lake when I saw two guards, asleep and leaning against the walls. I looked at a few more, who were drunk.

"I'd say it would be pretty easy." Mars said. Mercury walked up behind us and stood next to me.

"It does seem easy, but the hard bit will be telling everypony without alerting the guards." He said. We all looked over the landscape before somepony spoke.

"What you need is a messenger." A very young sounding voice said behind us. I turned around and saw a white filly pegasus with flat red mane and tail. She looked up at me with a sort of thieving look.

"How much did you hear?" I asked, looking at her seriously.

"Enough to know what your planning." She said with a shrug.

"Fine then, go tell everypony the news and do it quietly. Make sure no guards hear about it. And also tell them the signal is me walking to the door." I said, pushing her to the nearest crowd. She flew over there and talked to them in a half whisper. I saw them nod and she bolted to the next group. Pretty soon the whole room was quiet. I nodded and walked to the door. I knocked on it and a very drunk guard opened it.

"Hey you… Get back in der. No chocolate..cream-puffs." He said, falling over in a drunken stupor. I glanced behind me and shrugged. I then walked out the door with the rest of the prisoners following. I stepped over the guard, drawing my sword. I picked up his sword and tossed it to the nearest pony. He caught it and looked at me with a 'I do as you command' look. He was a light grey earth pony with a dark blue mane. His cutie mark was a hammer. I nodded and walked down the hall, the rest of them following. I saw Pluto leading about two dozen fillies and colts and I smiled. Pluto, already leading a group, how wonderful. I turned my gaze forwards and saw two buff guards running towards us. I turned around and nodded to the pony with the sword and we rushed over to meet them. I slashed at ones arm and felt skin and bone ripping. I then spun around and cut off the others hoof.. I then impaled the first one and spun around only to receive a mace in the arm. I grasped my hoof in pain and saw a sword slide out of the guards middle. I watched him fall over and in his place was the other pony. I nodded and ordered another two ponies to take up the guards weapons. A purple pegasus and a grey earth pony picked them up and nodded. I beckoned Mercury over and leaned close to him.

"Gather the unicorns and use them as a ranged support." I whispered. He nodded and turned back to the crowd.

"All unicorns over to me!" He yelled, waving his hoof around. several unicorns and about three alicorns walked over to him. I walked over to the alicorns and told the to pick up the next weapons. They nodded and stood in the crowd just like everypony else. I marched forwards, my army walking behind me. We gained a little speed and stopped at a are crowd of guards at the end of the corridor. They turned to us and raised their weapons, but out them down when an alicorn came out. he was wearing what looked to be a captains uniform. He stepped forwards to me. I was a tad bit taller then him.

"What do you want." I spat. He simply ignored my bad attitude.

"I would ask to know the meaning of this rebellion." he said.

"Freedom." I said blandly.

"Well, I'm afraid you can't have that." He said, turning back to his guards. "Guards, atta-" He started, but I stabbed my sword through his chest. He gurgled a little and slid to the ground. I looked up at the guards, and they were ready for attack. They leaped forwards and I simply stepped back.

"Unicorns!" I shouted. They walked out in front of the crowd and aimed their horns at the guards. "Ready. Aim. Fire!" I yelled. They released a mass of magical energy, literally turning the battalion of guard into dust. I flew up to the top of the guards. "Alicorns, take these weapons. The extras hand out to everypony." i said. The three alicorns stepped out and began to scavenge a few weapons. (Only the guards were turned to dust, not their weapons and armor.) They stepped back and revealed a small pile of weapons and armor. I grabbed am iron chest plate and slipped it on. At least I was as big as the guard that wore this. I picked up a few weapons and handed them out. I gave a copper chest plate to the pony who I had given the first sword to.

"Never caught your name." I said to him as he slid it on.

"Silver Lights, Sir." He said.

"Well Silver, You are my new general." I said. He smiled a little.

"Thank you, sir."

"Please, Call me Thunder." I said calmly.

"Then Thank you, Thunder." He said, trying to hide a smile. I walked over to one of the alicorns, who was slipping on some wing armor. He turned to me and smiled.

"So what do you have planned?" He asked, flexing his wings powerfully.

"I have absolutely no clue." I said honestly. He looked at me and smiled a sly one.

"Your just making it up as you go along then? He asked, chuckling.

"Exactly." I said, walking over to the next alicorn. She was moving a large mace around, inspecting the spikes and the handle. She looked up when I approached.

"Hello commander. Inspecting alicorns are we?" She said in a very british accent.

"Yep, and your the second one." I said. She glanced up at me, also putting on wing armor.

"Well, I can tell you this much; This is probably the most fun i've had in centuries." She said, smiling. I smiled back and walked over to the last one. He was, by far, the largest and meanest looking one there. He stood mush taller than I and had an eye patch on one eye and a bandana over his head. He was a dark olive green and he had a scruffy grey mane and tail. He had a beard and was smoking a pipe. He glanced down at me with his good eye and smiled.

"Why, if it isn't our great commander. What brings you over here?" He said. He had on a very heavy looking bronze chest plate and bronze wing armor.

"Alicorn inspection. Your the last." I said, my voice sounding slightly superior. He took notice of that and frowned.

"I can see why." He chuckled, his frown vanishing. He burst out into a small fit of coughing and quickly after regained his senses.

"i'll leave you to that." I said, turning around and walking into the crowd. I could see the two ponies who I had given weapons next. They were both wearing guard helmets and chest plates. I passed by them, only glancing at them, looking them up and down. I walked back to Silver and he turned to me.

"What now?" He asked. I turned to the crowd of Ponies and flew up into the air.

"Follow me!" I shouted at them. They all stopped talking and walked down the hall after me. I smiled to myself before finding Mars and Mercury. Mercury was wearing a chainmail vest with an iron chest plate over top. Mars was wearing a large iron chest plate and he was also wielding a giant bastard sword. I beckoned both to the front and they obeyed. I landed in between Mars and Silver. I glanced behind me to notice Pluto holding a knife in his mouth, and following him were about 40 fillies and colts.

"Pluto's got his own army." I thought. I turned back ahead to notice a pair of giant double doors. They were made of stone and I could see they used a pulley system activated from very high up. I looked at the massive amounts of guards surrounding the door and the control room. I flew up a little and looked behind us. I could see several guards galloping towards us.

"Back four rows! About face!" I yelled. They did so and instantly grew fearful at the amount of guards that had amassed behind them. There were about 30 of them. I turned back around and drew my sword.

"This is going to be fun.


	37. Chapter 37: The Trials

It was a long, bloody battle. Many ponies were lost, but we triumphed against all odds. My army was outnumbered, untrained, most of them didn't even have weapons! But we defeated the enemy, and thats all that matters. Now we were walking through the doors and into the opening home. Sitting where i thought would be some sort of portal was instead a giant, bloated, grey fish thing. It gazed down at us with it's three eyes and the top one blinked.

_"You seek allowance to leave?" _It asked. I stepped forwards and looked up at it.

"Yes! Now move aside so we can!" I shouted up to him. He gave out a long, dark, gurgling chuckle.

_"First you must pass the trials." _It said again.

"What trials?" I yelled up to him.

_"The Trials of Fear, Rage, Gluttony, Lust, and Magic. All of which one of you must pass." _He spat.

"Are you a trial?" I heard somepony call.

_"I am indeed a trial. I am the Trial of Riddles." _He said. He looked at a pony in the front row and smiled evilly. _"Will you be the first one to answer?"_

The pony gulped and nodded slowly.

_"Excellent, now here it is: I am nothing but a mess of gears, forced to time each and every year." _He said. It was truly an easy riddle, and the pony answered correctly.

"A-A clock." He stuttered. The colossus gave a small golf clap and turned to another pony.

_"You shall be next. I am all but what the poor man needs. What am I?" He sneered._

"C-Clothes?" She asked. He gave a light laugh which then turned into a chaotic gale.

_"Wrong!" _He yelled. He snapped his fingers and she exploded into a mass of bloody gore. Everypony looked from the blood mass and then to the colossus, then back to the blood. I settled my gaze on the abomination and gave him a stern look.

"Give me the next riddle." I said. He looked surprised, no doubt thinking of the hardest riddle he could. He smiled and raised his hand. He snapped his fingers and a dark scroll appeared in front of my face, levitating. I walked up to it and began reading.

_One snowy night, Sherlock Holmes was in his house sitting by a fire. All of a sudden a snowball came crashing through his window, breaking it. Holmes got up and looked out the window just in time to see three neighborhood kids who were brothers run around a corner. Their names were John Crimson, Mark Crimson and Paul Crimson._

_The next day Holmes got a note on his door that read '? Crimson. He broke your window.'_

_Which of the three Crimson brothers should Sherlock Holmes question about the incident_?_  
_

I smiled." Mark."

He raised his eyebrows in astonishment. 1. because I had answered so quickly. 2. because that was his hardest one.

_"How did you-? What? Yo-You may pass." _He said, bowing his head in defeat and scooting aside. I turned to see many ponies smiling ear to ear. I raised my hoof in the air triumphantly. They all broke out into a wild cheer as I ran through the doorway.

_"There are many trials ahead of you. And each trial is more treacherous than the last." _The beast said, looking after us. _"May luck be on your side."_

We stopped in a circular room. I looked around the vast room before I heard a loud thump behind me. I turned around to find a large, heavy-looking metal gate had closed the rest of the group out. Only me, Mercury, Mars, Silver, and Pluto were in the room. We huddled into a back-to-back formation and waited for the next trial to commence. As I looked around my part of the room, I noticed something big and black on the roof. It slowly crept down to reveal itself as a absolutely massive spider. I gaped as the others slowly turned around. I shook my head vigorously, ridding the sensation of complete fear from my mind and I drew my sword. The thing rushed forwards, venom dripping from it's massive fangs that threatened to cut of my face in one fell chomp. I rushed to meet it and slid under it, hacking its legs off in the process. It struggled to rise as I walked to it's front. I kicked it slightly to make sure that it was truly weak. I raised the blade and stabbed straight into the top of it;s head. The thing disappeared in a puff of dust, causing me to cough.

_"Well done, You have truly shown you show no Fear." _a voice called from somewhere. When the dust cleared, I saw the source of the voice. It was a moth-man, his giant, beautiful wings flapping occasionally behind him.

"Have we passed the trial?" I asked, looking back.

_"Half of it." _He said with a smile. He snapped his fingers and me, Pluto, Mercury, and Silver were shoved into a cage and locked in. The only being left out of it was Mars. He held his head high and waited.

_" A being of high respect. I envy that." _The creature said, walking around Mars, examining him. _"Now lets see if your as brave as you look."_

He snapped his fingers and three giant black ants appeared, blood dripping down their mouths. Mars shuddered in fear as the ants came up to him, snapping their large pincers in hunger. Mars stopped shuddering, his horn glowing black. The first and largest ant snapped down on where Mars was, but he teleported onto the creature's back. The other to attempted to snap Mars, but all they managed to do was climb up onto the middle creature's back and knock it over. Mars teleported in front of the squabbling ants, charging his horn up with dark and magical power. He shot it and all three ants disintegrated into a small pile of dark grey ash. The group behind the gate cheered and hollered at Mars's awesome feat. The moth-man came over and snapped his fingers. The cage and gate disappeared, allowing everypony to come in.

_"You are free to move on." _He said. I nodded and walked to a newly appeared door. I opened it and stepped into the next long corridor. I reached the end and inside I saw a large gorilla-like thing punching a giant punching bag. He stopped and turned to us, his entire body shivering in fury. His eyes were a pure fiery red. He had giant muscles and walked with his arms. He had stubby little legs and a large torso.

_"Who dares enter my domain?" _He hissed.

"I think I do." I said, mocking him. I could visibly see his fury rise to that of breaking. "And I'm here to gain freedom."

_"Well then, this will be the last trial, for none have every gotten past me." _He said, lifting his head in pride.

"Well I think thats about to change." I said, again mocking him. steam came out of his ears.

_"You make me lose, I BLOW MY FUSE!" _He yelled. He charged forwards, aiming his head at me. I backed u pot the wall as he ran. At the last second, I did what I always do; move out of the way. He rammed straight into the wall, his head being incased in marble. He began to push and shove at the wall, but his head was completely stuck. I heard a few mumbled words that sounded like;'You win'. I smiled to myself as a door appeared and opened. We walked inside and waited for the next door to open. What we saw was very nasty.

A giant, fat, ugly pig sat at a table, pounding it with its hooves.

_"MOOORE!" _it shouted. It turned its fat head to us and smiled slightly.

_"At last, a challenger. I haven't had any since Rage came. Defeat me, and you shall pass."_

At this time, Silver stepped forwards. "I shall defeat you. That is, if I knew what the challenge was." He said. The pig smiled, showing its rotten yellow teeth.

_"You must defeat me in combat." _It said, snarling. It took out a large, blunt battle axe from beneath the table and rose. He swung it clumsily at Silver, who easily dodged it. Silver landed a grand slash across his side, only to his horror that the wound repaired itself within seconds. The beast turned around, smiling evilly.

_"I'm not that weak." _He said, swinging the axe again. Silver dodged again and slashed it again, only to repeat the last actions of last time. An idea clicked in his mind. This was Gluttony. He delved to much in foods. So, the way to beat him is to make him eat. Silver thought. He rushed back to the table and started tossing food towards Gluttony. He held his mouth open as the food landed inside. after all the food ran out. Gluttony sat down with a thud.

_"Well done, you have defeated me… You may pass." _He said sleepily. We passed onto the next room, and to my horror, was Lust. Honestly, Lust was to bizarre to even write about, it was full of such weird shit that I can't describe it. We lost one pony to Lust, but we made it through. Now the final trial; Magic.

We opened the grand doors to the Magic trial. A massive dark green blob sat in front of a portal, hiding it from view. You could hear its vibrating webs through its skin. I looked up to a pair of eyestalks and narrowed my eyes.

"We are here for the last trial!" I yelled up at it. The eyestalks wavered and a blue glow emitted as a voice spoke.

_" I know why your here, and I know who your going to get past me." _It said. I raised an eyebrow as he spoke the last line.

"Then what are we to do?" I yelled.

_"Sing!" _it yelled happily.

"Sing? Your joking." Mars said, sitting down and crossing his hooves.

_"It's been millions of years since I heard a nice song, so sing and you can go home!"_

I accept your challenge." I yelled up to it. I turned to Mercury, who nodded and made his horn glow. A guitar appeared and landed on the floor. I looked at Mercury, who had summoned a microphone for himself. He nodded once to me and I began to play.

**Mercury: **_I know a mare_

_She knows me too_

_The stunning Derpy hooves_

_Or Ditzy Doo_

**Me: **_You've got a note, she'll send it_

_But don't you be mad when its_

_late by a couple minutes_

**Me and Mercury: **_No ponies perfect!_

**Mercury: **_Trot with me through the autumn leaves_

**Me: **_And keep close to stay warm_

**Me and Mercury: **_Soon you'll see how much you mean to me_

**Mercury: **_Feelings I've never felt before_

_The leaves grow bright and yellow_

**Me: **_Like your hair and eyes stay mellow_

**Me and Mercury: **_There's something special 'bout that mare_

**Mercury: **I'd be a happy fellow

**Me: **_If I could just say hello_

**Mercury: **_Have to be brave, just don't be scared_

_So trot with me through the autumn leaves_

**Me: **_And keep close to stay warm_

**Me and Mercury: **_Soon you'll see how much you mean to me_

**Mercury: **_Feelings I've never felt before_

_When I see her with her filly_

**Me: **_I know that I'll look silly_

**Mercury: **_I can't stop grinning ear to ear_

**Me: **_But when the air gets chilly_

**Mercury: **_The cuteness nearly kills me_

**Me and Mercury: **That mare deserves mother of the year!

**Mercury: **_So trot with me through the autumn leaves_

**Me: **_And keep close to stay warm_

**Me and Mercury: **_Soon you'll see how much you mean to me_

**Mercury: **_Feelings I've never felt befo-ore_

_Feelings that I've never felt before_

(Thunder's guitar solo)

**Mercury: **_I know a mare_

_Who's mind is free_

**Me: **_You know your special_

_At least to me_

_They'll say what they want_

**Mars: **_And still be mean_

**All: **_What's next for you?_

**Mercury: **_That's to be seen._

I could now see what I assumed to be tears rolling down the wall of slime.

_"That was the nicest song I've ever heard." _it said. it sluggishly moved out of the way and revealed a purple portal. I smiled and walked up to it. I could feel it's cross-dimensional power warm my skin. Without a second thought, I jumped through.

_Song: Autumn by Jackleapp on Youtube. Go check it out_


	38. Chapter 38: A Dragon Problem

**Rainbow's POV.**

Its been 2 months since Thunder died. I was lying in my room, reading a Daring Do book, when I heard a slight rapping on the door. I hopped up, setting the book on my pillow, and walked over to the door. I opened it to reveal a black pegasus with a red and blue mane and tail. His cutie mark was a rainbow in a never-ending circle. His eyes were a dark purple that I could lose my self in.

"T-Thunder?" I said, not believing my eyes. I reached forwards and tried to put my hoof on his chest, but it fazed through it. He then disappeared in a puff of smoke. I looked down, my ears drooping. I looked back up to see a grey mare with a yellow mane flying away. She had a mailbag over her. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek as I looked inside the mailbox. Inside was a few envelopes, and a mysterious box. It had a few holes in it and I could hear a soft snoring sound, like that of which a foal would make. I walked inside, carefully placing the box on the table. I shuffled through the letters, all of which were junk. I then trotted over to the box. It had a small note attached to the side of it, connected by a very fray string. I opened the note up and read it aloud.

_"Give to a Good Home_"

And thats all that was on it. I turned it around and around, trying to determine how or what had sent the box. I decided to just look at the contents. What was in there was… highly unusual.

**That night: Canterlot Guard POV.**

I was performing my runs in the Canterlot Gardens when My eye fell upon an eerie sight. I could see a strange purple glow emitting from over the finely trimmed hedges. I watched as the glow got brighter and then it split into rays of purple light. I decided it was time to see what was happening. I ran as fast as I could through the maze of hedges and made my way to the glow. When I got there, I noticed the glow stopped. I look around, but couldn't find any source.

I felt an evil presence watching me from above. I began to sweat as I slowly tilted my head upwards. There, right above me were to pairs of purple eyes, staring down at me. The creature had a long snout and its body was black and silver. It let out a short, forceful, hot breath. I shrunk down as it opened its mouth and shot down.

**Other Guard POV.**

I watched from a watch tower down over the gardens. I had seen the glows and knew exactly where it had come from. It had come from the largest statue in the gardens, the one of the giant dragon that was asleep. The glows had stopped and I couldn't tell what had happened. Soon after, my question had been answered by a bloodcurdling scream from the gardens. I immediately searched for any signs of a creature, but all I saw was the night. I looked up into the night sky, relaxing my eyes. But my eyes didn't relax, instead they grew more fixed on a single black blur. It was slightly darker than the sky. I squinted after it until it started towards me. I saw purple eyes gleaming as it rushed to meet me. My eyes grew wide and I turned around. I looked up at the coil of rope that was hanging from a pulley that went up and over a large bell. I pulled with all my strength and the bell shifted from side to side, echoing loudly across Canterlot. I could see many lights turn on as the whole of Canterlot woke up. I turned around only to be greeted by many shards of wood and splinters collide into me at high velocities. I blacked out instantly.

**Rainbow's POV.**

I woke up to the faint sounds of bells in the distance. I recognized these bells to be the danger bells in Canterlot. I clambered out of bed and rushed to the door and madly flung it open. In the distance, I could see Canterlot. It was on fire. My eyes grew wide as I rushed into the night sky, flying to Ponyville. I reached the Library and flung the door open wildly. It crashed against the wall and I sprinted upstairs into Twilights room. I slammed that door open as well, abruptly waking up Twilight and Spike. They looked at me with annoyance and then they heard the bells. Their eyes widened as they glanced at each other and dawned scarves. I had almost forgot that it was the end of December. I ran back downstairs to find Marelyn in her scarf. I grabbed a scarf and flung it clumsily around me. I waited for Twilight and Spike to come down before rushing out the door to wake the others.

After I had done so without much talking, we met up with Twilight and Marelyn. We gathered around them and they teleported us to Canterlot.

**Other Guards POV.**

The first thing I saw when I came to was many chunks of wood and stone around and on top of me. I struggled to move them before I felt an immense pain rack my body top to bottom. I looked around, the agonizing pain worsening. I could see many dead or dying ponies that had been in the building. I saw a fire in the nearest building that had been partially destroyed. My eyes were blinded for a second by a bright flash of light in front of me. When the light had dissipated, I could see 7 ponies standing there, each one a mare. They were looking around in horror at what they saw. Again I struggled to rise, but failed with an agonizing thump. The nearest mare, a lavender unicorn, heard my feeble attempts and turned around to try and find the source. She gasped when she saw me, and my condition.

"Girls! Come over here quick!" She yelled to the rest of the group. They immediately scrambled over to me, pushing the stones and large chunks of wood off of me. A cyan pegasus helped me stand up, my legs extremely wobbly. For the first time, I got a real good look at the city.

It was a complete mess of death and agony. I looked up to see the dragon-thing flying over, spraying purple flames around the city. Oddly, the wood caught a normal red and orange blaze rather then a purple one. I now turned to the mares, who were looking at me worriedly.

"I thank you for your assistance, but now I must go and protect the town." I said. I turned and started running off, but my back right leg gave off a loud snap and jerked inwards. I felt pain like I had never felt before, even more agonizing then the pain I had experienced earlier. I fell to the ground, moaning. The same pegasus helped me up and I leaned heavily on her shoulder.

"We need to get to the gardens." I said, a bit of blood dripping from my mouth. The lavender unicorn nodded and turned and started galloping to the gardens. The cyan pegasus began to tug me along with her as we walked slowly to the gardens.

"I never caught your name." I said, looking at her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Rainbow Dash."

**Rainbow's POV.**

"Rainbow Dash." I said. He smiled back.

"I'm Dusty Rocks." He said.

We began to pick up speed and we caught up to the others, who were now waiting for us.

"Now what?" Marelyn asked, looking around. I noticed we were in front of Thunder's statue.

"Now, we figure out what that… That _Thing_ that is attacking Canterlot is!" Dusty said, spitting out the last words in disgust.

"I might have an answer for that." Twilight said, poofing up a book labeled '**Statues of Canterlot**'. She quickly flipped through the pages and stopped a short while after. "Ah, here it is. The… Dragon of End. This statue was found long ago, resting in it's location that it is currently in. In truth, the Canterlot Gardens were built around it. It was here before even Celestia and Luna had been born. On its pedestal was engraved a mysterious word that only could be made out by the best translators as 'End'. It was then dubbed The Dragon of End because of the mysterious writing and the statue itself being that of a dragon." She finished. She poofed the book away.

"But that don't explain why its alive!" Applejack stated.

"Maybe it was enchanted." Marelyn said.

"Impossible. There is no Magic in all of Equestria that could do that to a statue!" Dusty said, looking up at the Dragon as it flew overhead.

"No magic in Equestria, but a magic from a location far beyond your comprehension." Said a voice. We were all startled and started looking around. After about four minutes of looking, we gave up. I sat on the statues pedestal leaned up against a leg. I felt something hard fall on my head that landed on my lap. It was an apple core.I looked up and saw a red mane with a blue chunk, black fur, dark purple eyes, and a rainbow circle that never ended cutie mark. I felt tears come to my eyes as I recognized the shape of Thunderstrike, perched between his own statue's ears.

"We might have a small problem." He said


	39. Chapter 39: The Klein Stern

I hoped down from my perch between my statue's ears and sat next to Rainbow. I didn't make a single sound, my wings ensured that. I wrapped my wing around her and hugged her close.

"It's good to have you back, Thunder." Rainbow sniffled, crying happily into my chest. I rubbed her mane with my hoof, making her relax a little.

"It's good to be back too, Rainbow." I said, hugging her lightly. She hugged back, tears still streaming from her eyes. I shed a single tear, remembering how I fought through the entire Inferno, all to get back to her side…

I looked up to see everypony staring at me, tears of joy in their eyes as well. I could see a new pony in their ranks. He was wearing a royal guard uniform. I nodded at him, and he nodded back, understanding that I had been through a lot just to get here. I saw him give a slight glance over to AJ, how noticed and smiled a little. He smiled back and looked at the sky. We sat there in silence for a long time before I spoke out.

"All that information in that book of yours, Twilight, is wrong." I said plainly. Twilight had never distrusted a book before, but she had to take my word on it, because I have seen more things than any mortal is even supposed to see.

"That creature, The Dragon of End, as the book called it, is actually called The Enderdragon. It hails from the End, a realm of static and voids. The End is everywhere, but it is nowhere. The End is everything, but yet it is nothing."

Twilight took in all this information with a growing curiosity.

"And I take it Celestia already knows what it is." I said. They all gave me surprised looks.

"How could the Princess know about something if she's never even seen it?" The mysterious guard asked. I gave him one smug look before I took out a single photograph. They all crowded around me to look at it. It was the one of my father and Steve, standing next to Celestia.

"Thats my father and Steve." I said, pointing to them respectfully. I realized there was a tear stain from when I had opened the book for the first time. "They had come here long ago, before even Luna had been banished to the moon."

I took in one final look at my father's face, and then reluctantly put the photo into my pocket. I looked up only to see a large black dragon perched up on the large ruins of the tower that had once stood there strong. I stood up and faced it.

_"So, The little block man wishes to challenge the great Dragon?" _It asked in a dark and evil voice. I simply stood my ground and nodded.

"I've seen far worse than you." i yelled up to him.

_"I bet you have. Now, I must consult Lord Herobrine." _It said, spreading it's large wings and giving one massive flap, sending it into the air. The force of the wind knocked several sections of the building off and were now falling towards us. I saw one massive chunk hurtling straight for Rainbow, who did not see it. I let out a gasp and leaped forwards.

"Rainbow!" I yelled, tackling her out of the way, the stone hitting me instead. Luckily, the stone was cracked and broke when it hit. Rainbow immediately bolted back up and rushed to my side.

"Thunder! Speak to me!" She shouted. I slightly opened my eyes, glancing at her.

"I don't want to lose you again…" She sobbed, burying her head into the side of my chest. I smiled and stroked her mane, immediately causing her to relax.

"Don't worry Rainbow, I've been through worse." I said soothingly. I stood up, ignoring the sharp pain in my side. I gazed off to where the Enderdragon had taken off to. It had been flying towards…

Ponyville.

My eyes widened as I quickly spread my wings.

"Its heading for Ponyville. We need to get there, now!" I shouted. I saw Marelyn and Twilight trying to cast their teleportation spell, but they were too weak to use it.

"We'll never… make it.. in time… without magic…" Twilight panted. Marelyn nodded in agreement. I cursed under my breath and looked around, attempting to find a way for us all to get there. My search ended on a small hatch in the floor of a building, which the wall had crumbled away. I trotted quickly over to it, shoving of bits of wood.

"I might have our answer." I called out. I tried opening it, but it was locked. I looked over at Twilight and Marelyn, who were attempting to use their magic to unlock it, but their attempts were futile. Rage boiled up inside of me until I couldn't hold it in very well.

"Sorry Thunder, but we can't unlock it." Twilight said, looking sad that we had lost a possibility. My rage exploded from my heart and surged throughout my body.

"GODDAMNIT!" I yelled, my back hooves pounding down on the hatch. I heard the splintering of wood and the snapping of welded metal. When I turned around, where the hatch had been now lied two rusted hinges, splinters of wood hanging off. I glanced down the hole, ignoring the gasps of excitement and happiness. There was an unlit lantern in a small hole in the side of the ladder. I crawled down and picked up the lantern and continued down the hole. The ladder seemed rather old, along with the lantern. The lantern was a simple oil-powered one, with a lightbulb to supply light. It was made of a bronzish-brass material. I got down to the bottom of the ladder and looked up. I could see a rainbow tail crawling down after me. I stood to the side, surveying the very large cavern we were in. It was entirely dark, save that of a torch on the wall behind me. I walked around, lighting the lantern while doing so.

Soon, I found a metal building with three large windows. I pushed open the door, which broke off it's hinges and fell to the floor in front of me. I glanced behind me, and seeing everypony accounted for, I walked in. I immediately found a very large switch, which had a faded label that read "POWER". I pulled on the switch, trying to make it turn the the on position. it was no easy task, but after much force, it reluctantly switched to the ON state. I noticed a lightbulb above us light up, and so did many outside. I walked out of the tiny building and gasped at what the lights revealed. There, sitting in a ditch, was a very old, rotting, tattered airship. I could see a small dock running besides it and stepped onto it.I walked cautiously along the dock, gazing up at the grand piece of Equestrian engineering.

"But, How could this be here? All airships were destroyed after the war." Twilight said in disbelief. So, Even Equestrians have wars.

"Apparently somepony hid it, and didn't want anypony else to find it." The Guard said simply.

"Yeah, now don't you take another step or i'll blow your bloody head off!" A very australian voice said. I turned around to find a tall olive green Alicorn who's beard and mane were scruffy and a dark grey, and he had an eye patch over one eye.

"That's no way to talk to your betters, soldier." I said, smirking. He let his jaw drop, but quickly regained his posture.

"How are you here? Why are you here?" He started, but before he could continue, I cut him short.

"We need to borrow this airship to get to Ponyville and stop the Enderdragon." I said. His face became that hoof a half despair, half enlightenment.

"The Enderdragon, ey? Well, I'm not lettin ye risk my ship on such a foolish endeavor." He said.

"That was not a request." I said darkly. He was unnerved by this.

"All right, You can use my ship. But, do ye even know how to pilot such a contraption?"

"Sure, I've flown plenty of ships just like this. Just not in this form." I replied. He raised an eyebrow when I said 'This form' but he quickly shrugged of the sense of curiosity. I looked up to the side of the airship and saw a big half moon on the side. Under the moon, it said '_Klein Stern_'

"Small Star. A German name? Intriguing." I said, walking over to the ladder that lead to the main deck. I immediately smelled that smell of damp and decay, mainly caused by the cave itself. I looked the ship up and down, checking for holes, checking the propeller, checking the balloon, even checking to see if the pulleys and pistons that worked the wheel were still intact. The ship itself was in descent flying condition, except for a large hole in the hull. I let that one slide, saying it added character. I watched as the alicorn went back to the small metal building and pulled another lever. This one made the stone in front of the ship move, revealing the country side. I stood behind the wheel and pulled the lever next to it. I heard the slow spinning of ancient machinery grinding against each other. I turned around and looked over the side at the propeller, which was spinning up. I heard the glunks of fuel and I saw the smoke coming out of the exhaust pipe that lead up the back.

I listened to the engines warm up, the sound music to my ears.

"Marelyn! Go down below decks and keep those engines running! Feed it coal every once and awhile!" I yelled over the roar of the propeller. She nodded and ran down the ladder that lead below decks. The alicorn appeared on the decks below in a flash of light as I pulled the throttle lever slowly to maximum. We began to move forwards, and just as we left the cave, it started sleeting.

"Well, This is going to be fun!" I yelled over the roaring of the wind. I checked the speed gauge, which was depicting 30 MPH and rising.

"We'll make it there in no time!" I shouted down.

"Or at least I hope so.


	40. Chapter 40: The End?

**My GOD its been awhile. Anyways, the very last chapter of this will be a Q&A, so ask away!**

I kept up a good speed of the airship as Marelyn shoveled coal below. I could see Ponyville in the distance, quiet as can be.I was about to change direction for change of the wind, but The entire airship jolted over and over again.

"What's going on down there?" I yelled down. But my question was answered by a large pile of green goo sliding down the balloon and onto the deck, reforming itself into a perfect square.

"Slimes. Why does it always have to be Slimes?" I said, dismounting the wheel and grabbing my sword. I rushed down the stairs and saw a trapped Rainbow Dash inside a massive slime. I bared my teeth and charged forwards.

But I stopped.

I looked up and behind me to see a very tall, black, shaking creature, staring down at me with it's neon-purple eyes.

"Aw Shit." I said as it teleports away. I ran as fast as I could to the giant slime, crushing Rainbow slowly and painfully. I reached it and slide my sword all along its length. It gushed out all over me and Rainbow slide out as the Slime became four smaller ones. I reached a hoof down to Rainbow, and she grabbed on as I hauled her up. She gave me a slight nod before turning behind us.

A massive explosion rocked the ship, fire exploding out of the right side. I shielded my face against the shrapnel, and Rainbow did as well. After the light died down, I rushed down to the engine room where Marelyn was. I got down there and saw a large hole in the wall, leading outside.

"GodDamnit." I heard a small weak voice say of to my left. I turned to see Marelyn, sitting against the wall, a large chunk of wood going into her foreleg. I knelt next to her, examining the wound.

"Marelyn." I started.

"Just take it out already, will ya?" She said, beaming up at me.

"As you wish." I said, ripping it out of her arm. She whimpered, the blood freely flowing down her arm.

_Vrrpppe!_

I turned around to see the Enderman looking at me again.

"Go away." I said, brandishing my sword at it. It opened its mouth, raising the top half of its head. "Have it your way."

I was about to swing when its head exploded between two fat iron poles, spraying tons of dark purple blood over my face. I frowned before wiping my face off. After I opened my eyes again, I saw a large, broad-chested, metal, red-eyed humanoid. It stared down at me, its red eyes staring behind a large nose.

"… A Golem?" I said, looking up at it. It simply nodded before walking into a cupboard, which was opened, and switching off.

"Interesting. Wait, where's the rest of us?" I asked, looking around only to see Rainbow and Marelyn.

"I though they were following us." Rainbow answered honestly.

"Well, where ever they are, we need to find them." Marelyn said, starting for the stairs. Suddenly, purple smoke surrounded her, and she was gone. So was Rainbow.

_"You want them, Minecraftian? Come and get them." _A deep, dark, decrepit voice said in my mind. grind

I ground my teeth together before galloping up the stairs to the main deck. I ran to the side, and looked over board to Ponyville. I saw a black spot in the square, which I guessed to be the Enderdragon. I also realized that the engine was out, so the ship was falling, and rather quickly. The ground was rushing to greet the old ship, and I only had one choice.

"Not again." I said before pressing myself against the opposite rail. I galloped forwards, leaping off the edge of the ship. I spread my wings, the air catching in them, and I pushed myself upwards. I spun myself around just in time to see the crash. A massive fireball erupted from the airship, which had crashed in the middle of a field.

"Well, that was close." I said to myself. I began to fly towards ponyville, but I hit something very hard a little ways outside. I rubbed the spot on my head of which I hit whatever it was with. I pushed a hoof forwards, and when it stopped a little ways in front of me.I then took out a little bottle of water I had and poured it on the spot. It gently rolled off and down in a spherical fashion.

"Herobrine, you have outdone yourself." I thought. I flew to the ground, and as I touched down, I could see a large, faint, black forcefield over the entire city. I looked around for an opening, and found one shortly after. It was a small opening, guarded by two tall black skeletons, each holding a stone sword.

"Find something new everyday." I said to myself before I took out my sword. The skeletons were pretty fast, but not fast enough. The left one charged forwards, swinging its sword wildly at me. I leaped out of the way and it tripped on a rock, falling over and whacking its head on another rock. The second one caught me by surprise, jumping me and cutting my arm. I bucked it off and gazed down at my arm, which stung immensely. I let out a small gasp as I saw what was happening to it. around the area that the sword had cut, a nasty-looking fungus like thing ate at my fur and skin, dissolving all in it's path. The fungus suddenly stopped and melted away, leaving a large chunk of flesh missing from my arm.

I looked up just in time to duck the next swing. As I ducked, I hacked at the skeletons legs, my blade cutting smoothly through the ancient bones. As the skeleton shrunk, it progressively lost strength to swing. when I got to it's thigh, it had died.

"I'm gonna name your race the Wither Skeletons, for your mysterious flesh-eating fungus." I said to the pile of bones. I turned to the magic gate, which a lever that no doubt opened it off to its side. I trotted to the lever and pulled it, the gate swinging smoothly open. I faced the entrance to Ponyville, and walked straight in, not looking back.


	41. Chapter 41: The End

**Longest chapter yet, capping off at 3,568 words. SUCCESS!**

As I emerged from the gate, I gasped at what the interior of the shield, which had darkened to a complete black, was covered with. There were spider webs, craters in the streets, and a black spiny castle in the center. Outside of the Castle was a hulk of a zombie, commanding other creatures to other places of the city. Something tempted me to look at the sign that should say Ponyville, but instead that had been replaced by another sign. It read 'Brine City', no doubt in Herobrine's honor. I walked past the sign, into the streets. I heard clanking and quickly hid behind some rubble that was lying off to the side of the road. I peeked over the rubble over at what was making the noise. I saw several zombies and skeletons and even a couple of creepers, all marching down the street, a long line of covered cages following. Two Wither Skeletons lead the march, and these ones looked more educated then their lesser counterparts. And they spoke.

"We need to get the prisoners to the Execution Grounds for crimes against Lord Herobrine." The one on the right. Its voice was low and raspy. It held a map in front of the two. Both wore in fancy white robes, lightly plated with diamond plates.

"We need to turn left at the library and then travel two blocks and then turn right." The second one said. This one's voice was also low and raspy, but sounded more superior, like it was a higher rank.

"I can't believe Herobrine has managed all this in such a short period." I said aloud, but quietly. When the guards had passed, I sneaked down the road. The atmosphere was very grey and dark, like that of a Necromancer's Tower, except that this one was visible. As I sneaked down the road, I encountered more guards talking around the corner. I shimmied along the wall, and peeked around the corner. Two other Wither Skeletons were talking to each other.

"Lord Herobrine has ordered execution of the prisoners." the first said. This one was slightly taller than the other, and wore dark blue robes, again plated with diamonds.

"I'm sure he has made the correct decision, lieutenant. I just hope The Spherical One does not end this brilliant start to an Empire. Think about it! Lord Herobrine's rule, stretching for as far as the eye can see, and maybe beyond! We might even be able to get to that Outer-Equestria Lord Herobrine was talking about…" He said, with maybe a little to much excitement. What was apparently the lieutenant frowned at the minor.

"Lord Herobrine did not teach you the Art of Speech for you to be running your tongue, so I suggest you remain silent before I report you and strip you of your duties." he said in an angered tone. The first one quivered, but held his posture.

"Now, are we clear on what you are to do?" The lieutenant asked. The minor nodded quickly, and the lieutenant shooed him away. He gave a thankful smile and ran down the street, his footfalls echoing behind him.

"I have absolutely no idea how he got into the High Command! Even if he is talented in speech, he may be too talented. I must report him at once." He said to himself.

"_Oh, But I already know._" a voice said out of nowhere. a flash of dark light in front of the lieutenant signaled him to gain his composure. The flash faded to reveal a man made of cubes. He wore blue pants, a cyan shirt, black shoes, and a black cowl. The only thing that shone through his cowl were his eyes. His accursed eyes, their iridescent glow ominous in the cold, dark air. I recognized the figure as the all-powerful Herobrine.

"S-Sir." The lieutenant stuttered, giving a small salute. Herobrine smiled, his sharp teeth gleaming in the moonlight.

"_Scared lieutenant? Truly, I thought you were made of stronger steel. Or maybe I assumed wrong.._" He said, his voice trailing off. The lieutenant swallowed hard before responding.

"N-No sir." He said shakily.

"_Excellent. Now, how has the conquest come along. And what if the prisoners?_" He asked. The lieutenant relaxed a little at the familiar question.

"The preparations to attack Manehatten have been set in motion, and the prisoners are heading to the courtyard for execution." He said.

"_Excellent._" Herobrine said. And with that, he teleported away in a flash of darkness, leaving behind a rather shaky lieutenant.

"_Do not disappoint me._" Herobrine's voice echoed. The lieutenant turned and walked briskly towards where I was standing. I flattened myself against the wall and held my breath, hoping he wouldn't see me. Luckily, he passed by without noticing the black pegasus flattened against the wall. After he left, I relaxed and looked up at the castle, no doubt where Herobrine resided. It's tall black spires rising into the sky. A strange green light emitted from one of the spires, shooting out of the windows. I continued down the road, avoiding small battalions of guards patrolling the streets. I remembered the directions the one Wither Skeleton had said; turn left at the library and then travel two blocks and then turn right.

I followed those directions exactly, walking past the library, which had been damaged severally. I walked two blocks and turned right. I was then at the Execution grounds. I saw many creatures in the stands, watching execution after execution. Most of these I had never seen before, but they all looked like they would kill any pony they saw.

As long as it wasn't getting executed.

I snuck around the guillotine and into the back where the carts were located. I hunted around before I came across the ones that were covered with cloth. I walked to the nearest and lifted the cloth and looked inside. Inside was a very interesting pony-thing. It had eight legs sprouting out of it's back, and 7 eyes. It had dark brown fur and it's eyes were half green, half blue. It also had two large fangs hanging from it's mouth. I stood there, gawking at the creature, and then it noticed me.

"Yes?" It asked in a sort of hiss of annoyance.

"What are you?" I asked, again looking it up and down.

"I was a biological experiment of Lord Herobrine, and was dubbed a spider-pony. There are quite a few of us around, roaming the streets and the few intact houses." He said.

"Well, I'm Thunderstrike, and you are?" I asked it. I leaned on the bars with my forehooves.

"My name is Spindrom (Spin-Drome)." He said.

"May I ask you how Herobrine has created this much in less then a day?" I asked him. He sighed, leaning against the bars and itching his head with a clawed foot.

"Well, Herobrine first began by building the castle in an alternate dimension, or at least thats what I heard. And he then attacked us with that Enderdragon of his. and then the experiments began, very quick and very painless. Or at least, until you mutated." He shuddered after he said this. "And then he built that guillotine to execution those who defy him and utterly failed experiments."

"I feel sorry for you, maybe theres a way to get you-"

"There is no way. These bars are pure Titan, painted silver to look like iron." He said, cutting me off.

"I see." I said my ears perking down. "Good luck."

"I'll see you in Mashinawakee." He said before shooing me away. I trotted to the next cage, and was delighted to find what was inside. There was a certain white pony lying there, mostly unconscious, her head propped up against the other side of the cage.

"Celestia, can you hear me?" I whispered to her. I saw her struggle to open her eyes, but when she saw me, she smiled.

"Thunderstrike, good to see you." She said weakly. She pushed herself to face me, maintaining her smile.

"What happened?" I asked, holding the bars with my hooves, suspending myself with them.

"They…They took Luna." She said. She laid back down, silently sobbing into her hooves. I turned away from the cage, trotting to the next one. I looked under the sheet and was immediately sprayed by a strange pink gas.

"What the *cough*….fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-" I said as I slowly sank to my knees, and proceeded to fall over. The last thing I saw before I fell under the gas's powers was a tall, black, pony-shaped thing.

~~~~~~(|)~~~~~~

I awoke in a cage. More specifically, a cell. The walls were black and spiny, and there was a simple pile of hay that served as a bed. I stood up, my legs wobbly, and went over to the bars. Standing outside of my cell was a large, nasty, smelly brute zombie. He wore iron armor that shone with bloods of multiple colors.

"Hey, Hey you, guard." I said, tapping his shoulder. He turned around, looking at me with a slight pleasure. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a whistle. two guards came around the corner, carrying a large chain and shackles. The first guard opened the cell door as the two reached him. They attached the shackles around my hooves and tied a chain around my middle. I was lead by a group of six guards down several black spiny corridors to a large room. I looked around, seeing several wither skeletons lining the stands, talking among themselves. I heard one murmur "That's the Spherical One." but I ignored it. I was stopped in front of a large courthouse-like stand and was seated in a chair.

Four alicorns emerged from the shadows of the back, silencing the crowd. They stood behind four of the five stands, leaving the highest empty. The crowd sat as still as stone as the alicorns sat down. I gazed at their coat colors; the top left one was a dark cyan, the lower left one had a dark blue coat, the high right one had a black coat, and the lower right one also had a black coat and insect wings. A flash of darkness on the top stand revealed the same man from the street. He stood dominantly over the crowd before sitting down.

"_Minecraftian, you are being trialed for treason against the Empire, two accounts of murder, and speaking with convicted criminals. What say you in your defense?_" Herobrine stated, a smile of victory across his horrid face.

"Well, I-"

"_Wrong!_" he shouted at me. He snapped his fingers and all the wither skeletons disappeared. He then swung me up and slammed me against the wall. He picked me up again, all using his incredible magic, and slammed me into the other wall.

"Oh, come on Thunder, you fought so well in the Inferno. Why not here?" I heard a voice all to familiar call out. I looked up at the exact pony who had said that.

"M-Mars? Wh-Wat." I said, trying to process what was traveling through my head.

"Oh, it's quite simple." Mars said, poofing next to me with the other four."We simply allowed Lord Herobrine his rightful place as leader."

"We?" I asked. I looked around, unfortunately recognizing the other faces. Nightmare Moon, Queen Chrysalis, and… Pluto. Pluto was by far the strangest of them all, barely recognizable from his little colt form. He was now a fully grown alicorn, his horn jagged like the Queen's and his wings battered and torn.

"Pluto?" I asked, looking airtight at him. He gave out a deep, dangerous sounding chuckle.

"The one you call Pluto is no longer existent. For I am Pluto's Frost." he said in his deep voice. Herobrine walked up to us, a smile on his face.

"_Destroy him_." he commanded. All their eyes flashed black and then proceeded to slam me against the wall with their overwhelming magic. It was Pluto that slammed me to the ground, and hard. I crawled out of the crater I left behind and looked up at Pluto.

"Pluto, I know your in there! You have to fight back the darkne-" I yelled at him before he silenced me with a kick.

"Silence, fool, Pluto is under my command, and does what **I** say!" He spat at me.

"Pluto, listen to me! Fight the darkness! Fight it!" I yelled again.

"I've had about enough of this." Mars said, finally hoisting me up with his magic and slamming me around again. Nightmare Moon and Chrysalis soon joined him, tossing me back and forth, playing short games of Pong, and other awful things. All this time, I could see Pluto standing there, a look of horror in his eyes, as if he is trying to ward something off. After much slamming I couldn't hold on any longer. My conscience slipping away, when I felt something odd. A sense of falling, not tugged by magic. I looked up, gazing at the alicorns, who were gathered around Pluto. And Pluto was charging something around his horn.

"Frost! Stop this at once!" I heard Chrysalis yell over the roar of magic. I realized I was still falling, and I hit the floor with an unsettling crunch, which I guessed was the broken ribs moving within me. I looked back up at Pluto, who was looking at me, and I saw that light of Hope burning everlastingly in his eyes.

"Never!" He yelled. The light engulfed him and the alicorns had to shield their eyes from the light.

"Even in the Darkest of Times…" I said, standing up and swaying slightly. The alicorns all looked back at me, a face of panic upon them.

"A Light, shines through the Dark."

~~~~~~(|)~~~~~~

I awoke, my body in complete pain. I brushed the few rocks off of me and sat up, recalling what had just happened. The Dome was shattered, and the Castle obliterated. I looked around me and saw a few colored lumps, and a larger dark lump. I walked to the large lump, curiosity getting the better of me. I kneeled beside it, brushing off the rocks. I brushed a rock aside from what I presumed to be it's face to reveal an incandescent white glowing eye. I gasped as an arm shot out of the pile at amazing speed, grabbing me around the neck and slamming me down on the rocks. Herobrine stood up, standing over me, shuddering with pure fury.

"_You, who destroyed my land. You, who attacked my home. You, who has insulted me in every possible way. You, who will now die by me hands today._" He growled, his eyes gaining a glint of triumph. I pushed him off, using my wings to hop back up. We began circling each other, ready to attack.

"You, who destroyed this land, and many before. You, who attacked My homes. You, who has insulted me in ways some can't even comprehend. And You, who will finally be gone from the universe today." I hissed in mimicry. our eyes shrank to slits as we planned our means of attack. I managed to catch him off guard as I leaped forwards, flapping my wings to gain speed. He hit the ground with a thud and he kicked me off, sending me soaring into the sky.

"_Two can play that game, Minecraftian._" He said. He snapped his fingers and two crow wings sprouted from his back. He leaped after me, but I was faster. I soared in a half circle, coming right back at him. Apparently, Herobrine wasn't used to Aerial combat at all, yet he seemed to catch on quickly. I charged him, and just before impact, I flew down and grabbed him by the collar, dragging him with me. As I hurtled towards the ground, Herobrine dragging behind me, I heard a snap and felt Herobrine's load disappear, leaving me hurtling towards the ground. I pulled up, but it was too late. I crashed into the ground, creating a small crater. Herobrine appeared beside me, and he began to strike me with brute-like force. He kicked and punched me, wounding me severally. I managed to punch him in the knee, making him grab it in pain, and I then smacked him on the head, sending his face to the ground. I stood up and kicked Herobrine in the head. I heard a snap and Herobrine disappeared. I turned around to see him standing there, his face that of fury.

"_We shall settle this later._" He said, snapping his fingers and disappearing.

"Thunder!" I heard someone call behind me. I turned around only to be squeezed to death by about nine mares. The one who was hugging me hardest, was of course, Rainbow. Princess Celestia was hugging me also, which made it all seem a little awkward.

"We were so worried about you. When the explosion occurred, we feared the worst." I heard Rainbow say after everypony parted.

"I was worried about all of you swell, but I was more worried about Luna…" I trailed off. I saw Celestia had begun searching through the rubble, and was holding her hoof to her mouth. I rushed over to her, only to gasp in surprise. There in the little hole she dug, was not only Luna, but Pluto, Mars, and Chrysalis as well. But there was one major difference; they were all foals. Celestia began to pick them up, and luckily they were sleeping, and I helped her. Soon, all the children were out of the hole, sleeping soundly on Celestia's back. I looked back in the hole, and just before I turned away, I noticed something very peculiar; a greenish-blue lump showing through the dusty mortar. I brushed the remaining rubble off and gasped at what was there. A greenish-blue stone resembling an eye stuck into a frame made of a similar material.

Celestia, can you move the rubble in an, oh…. 5x5 area in front of this?" I asked. She nodded, her horn glowing. It increased the light and the rocks began flinging themselves off of each other. Soon, they all were flying off like popcorn. when the area cleared, what was left was a frame, all inset with the same stone. All but one. The portal was not activated. I turned to Celestia, and she simply nodded. She took off her necklace and carefully took out the gem. She then inserted the gem into the slot for the Eye and it began to glow. All the Eyes began to glow in a sort of pulse effect. Suddenly the Portal snapped to life, leaving a starry void. I turned around to find everypony there, their faces that of sorrow, for they knew what this meant.

"Everypony, I wish to say my final goodbyes to you all." I announced to the crowd of hundreds that had gathered. The mane 6 lined up in a row, along with Celestia and the pony from Night's Edge, who's name I had learned as Black Rose. I walked up to the first pony in line.

"Applejack, I shall never forget your honesty and your hard work." I said to the orange mare. I could tell she was on the verge of tears, but who wasn't? I continued down the line.

"Fluttershy, I shall never forget your kindness and your love of animals." I continued.

"Twilight, I shall never forget your love of study and books." I told her. She giggled slightly at the remark. I continued.

"Rarity, I shall never forget you generosity to others and your fancy dresses."

"Pinkie, I shall never forget your spontaneous personality and your love of parties." I said to he. Her hair was down, probably because she was losing a good friend.

"Rose, I shall never forget your fighting prowess and your courage. And your people."

"Princess Celestia, It has been an honor serving with you. I shall never forget your commitment to your people."

And I finally reached Rainbow, the only one who was actually crying freely.

"Rainbow, I shall never forget you out of all of us. You were there in my darkest times. You were there to help me. You were there to cheer me up. and I will love you always." I finished, pulling her into a passionate kiss. I reached into my pocket and took out the wedding ring and placed it in her hooves.

"Never forget." I said to her. She gave a weak smile to me before I turned around.

"Coming Marelyn?" i asked. She walked up next to me, smiling and crying tears of joy.

"Ready." She replied. We walked simultaneously to the portal. Marelyn jumped in and disappeared down into the void.

"I bid you all farewell." I said, waving my hoof. Rainbow made a start for me, but Celestia blocked her, looking down at her with a gaze that said 'This is for the Best.'

And without another word, I turned and walked into the portal, never turning back, never stopping,

Never Forgetting.


End file.
